<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Resplandor de un Sueño Maldito by Khatyus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940772">El Resplandor de un Sueño Maldito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khatyus/pseuds/Khatyus'>Khatyus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khatyus/pseuds/Khatyus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alternativo. Genma y un pequeño Ranma son maldecidos por un viejo brujo. Desde entonces sus vidas son el caos que todos conocemos, pero eso no sería todo. Ranma sufre delirios que lo llevaran a creer que sería mejor vivir en esas ilusiones.<br/>Un trágico accidente que lo deja en coma lo llevara a un lugar dentro su mente del cual el deseo en algún momento ser parte de el.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ensueño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Padre e hijo caminaban por un sendero oscuro y siniestro. El atardecer se acercaba rápidamente, y las nubes en el cielo cubrían cada rincón solitario haciendo que la luz del día se atenuara. Ranma con tan solo cinco años cargaba una enorme mochila, cansado, exhausto y casi sin aliento por la falta de comida. Genma en las mismas condiciones pero no tan mal como su pequeño hijo. Pero sin duda muy hambriento.</p><p>El lugar por el que transitaban era un espeso bosque, lleno de animales peligrosos por lo que Genma prefiero salir de allí rápidamente y acampar en un lugar más seguro. A medida que pasaba el tiempo la poca luz de la tarde se acababa y daba paso a la noche. Genma resignado decide acampar pese al peligro. Sin embargo llega a su nariz un olor exquisito, olor a comida. Esperaba que su cabeza y el bosque escalofriante no le estén jugando una mala broma por que de verdad el hambre lo volvía loco.</p><p>Dejo solo a Ranma junto a las mochilas en medio del bosque y entre tropezones y malezas que golpeaban su cara siguió el aroma que se impregnaba en su cerebro. No muy lejos de donde estaba nota entre la oscuridad una fogata. Había un hombre de avanzada edad, tenía el pelo largo y blanco, las arrugas en cara delataban lo viejo que era el hombre. Vestía una túnica gastada y sucia. El viejo hombre estaba preparando su cena. Nota por el rabillo del ojo una cabeza que sobresalía de los matorrales.</p><p>Genma observaba al viejo hombre, lo notaba algo escuálido. El hombre de mediana edad dado los días que llevaba sin comer al igual que su hijo, tal vez ya no pensaba con raciocinio pues en su pobre cabeza deseaba asaltar al hombre de edad y robarle su comida. Y claro salto hacia adelante… pero no llego muy lejos. De la manera rápida en la que se acercaba al anciano cruzaron su visión. Genma de pronto se paralizo del miedo. Pudo ver en los ojos del viejo hombre una sed insaciable de sangre. Le causo tanto temor que de pronto sintió como sus piernas ya no respondían.</p><p>El hombre mayor observo con curiosidad a Genma mientras revolvía su comida y se llevaba el cucharon a la boca. Dio un una sonrisa alegre al saber que su comida estaba lista. Genma seguía en su lugar mientras el hombre mayor servía un plato de comida. Y en seguida sirvió uno aparte. El anciano le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él. Genma se sorprendió al volver a sentir sus piernas, y se dirigió al hombre. El anciano podía notar que el hombre que tenía delante tal vez llevaba varios días sin comer. Podía notarlo solo al ver como Genma ansiaba ese plato que tenia es sus manos.</p><p>El anciano levanto el plato como para dárselo a Genma, pero cuando lo retiro bruscamente de él. Genma se sorprendió por la brusquedad y egoísmo del anciano, posteriormente hablo.</p><p>—La comida es un recurso muy valioso… no puedo simplemente alimentar a un extraño solo por caridad. Si quieres comer debes darme algo a cambio, algo que valores.</p><p>Sin embargo Genma no tenía muchas cosas de valor. Solo su tienda, mochilas y otros implementos para acampar y solo tenía a Ranma… Ranma… su hijo. Ciertamente tenía a Ranma como algo importante para él.</p><p>—Deme un segundo, enseguida regreso—. Genma corrió por el espeso bosque en busca de su hijo. Cuando llego noto a Ranma dormido sobre las mochilas y con cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos y rápidamente lo llevo.</p><p>Cuando regreso con el anciano le dijo.</p><p>—El es mi hijo, tiene apenas cinco años, es todo lo que tengo. ¿Lo aceptaría en forma de pago?</p><p>Al anciano se le agrandaron los ojos, jamás pensó que le llevarían a un niño. Acepto con gusto, un niño era el mejor ingrediente para llevar a cabo un ritual… y también como comida era una exquisitez. Se había ganado el premio mayor esta noche.</p><p>El mundo moderno era cosa y cambio demasiado a través de los años. Sin embargo un contrato era un contrato, y a pesar del tiempo era de las pocas cosas que cambiaban. El anciano tomo una hoja de papel escrito de manera casi ilegible entregándoselo a Genma, pero el hombre de mediana edad no tenía la paciencia por leer estupideces por lo que no le dio importancia.</p><p>—Escucha jovencito, el presente contrato asegura que me darás a tu hijo. Si no lo cumples el contrato establecido, no puedo asegurar que tengas una vida tranquila…</p><p>—Bien ¿Donde firmo?— No presto atención a las advertencias del anciano, lo único que quería es comer.</p><p>El hombre mayor saco de su bolsillo una aguja, sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Genma y se lo clavo en el pulgar sacándolo rápidamente, haciendo que una gota de sangre cayera sobre el papel.</p><p>—Con eso es suficiente… ahora puedes comer todo lo que quieras, adelante.</p><p> Genma no le tomo mucha importancia a todo lo que paso, solo estaba seguro que podría saciar su hambre. Muy a gusto se servía plato tras plato. Hasta que su barriga no podía soportar más. Ya satisfecho se inclina hacia ante el anciano y se despide de él.</p><p>Un poco más tarde el anciano observaba con malicia al infante. Hace tiempo no tenía en sus manos a tal cosa deliciosa. Un niño podía usarse para tantas cosas, le costaba pensar en cómo administrar su actual premio.</p><p>El anciano algo excitado, toma al menor y lo acomoda en su regazo, comienza a oler al niño, posa su nariz por el pelo, su emoción es tal que le arranca un mechón de pelo. Aprieta al infante con sus manos y zapatea en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>— ¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo! Casi nadie me da un niño en forma de pago. Y andar secuestrando niños a mi edad es algo tortuoso.</p><p>Ranma se despierta por el repentino dolor que provenía de su cabeza y el movimiento repentino. Abre sus ojos al darse cuenta al ver a un hombre muy mayor con una cara horripilante. La poca luz que ofrecían las llamas de la fogata hacia ver que la arrugas del viejo pareciese que fuera un demonio.</p><p>Muy asustado grita llamando a su padre, intenta moverse pero el agarre del hombre esta tanta que queda inmovilizado.</p><p>— ¡Papa! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Papa donde estas!— Ranma grita tan fuerte que sus pequeña garganta no puede más quedando afónico. Intenta no mirar al extraño hombre, pero se le dificulta lograrlo. Ya que el endemoniado hombre comienza a tocarlo en varios puntos de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer de terror<em>. “¿Quién es este anciano? ¿Porque me toca? Tengo miedo… ¿Papa donde estas?” </em></p><p>Lamiendo el cuello del infante se deleita ante el sabor dulce de su piel. Mira detenidamente al pequeño niño, sin duda ansiaba cuanto antes probar y desprender la carne de sus huesos mientras rogaba por su vida. Una persona que sabe que morirá libera una gran cantidad de adrenalina, ese es el elixir que él desea. Pero la edad era un impedimento, sus ciento cincuenta años ye le estaba pasando factura y el sueño se le hizo presente.</p><p>—Tal vez mañana pueda comerte. Estoy muy cansado en este momento.</p><p>Ranma se le congelo el cuerpo y alma al escuchar al anciano. Por lo que forzó su garganta adolorida a gritar aun más fuerte.</p><p>— ¡Papá! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Seré un buen hijo y entrenare más!... —el dolor en su garganta es tal que apenas un último susurro logra decir con la voz temblorosa. — Papa por favor…</p><p>El anciano algo  molesto le toca un punto de presión en la garganta y espalda. Ranma ya no puede gritar ni moverse.</p><p>Genma estaba cómodo en su tienda. Planeaba dormir un rato y luego veía que hacer. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucho un grito de puro terror que provenía de algún punto del bosque.</p><p>Genma abrió los ojos. — ¡Mierda olvide a Ranma!</p><p>Rápidamente salió de su cama y volvió por el mismo camino es busca de su hijo. Antes de estar a rango de visión del anciano, entra en el Umi-senken, de manera sigilosa camina cerca del campamento. Mira como esta Ranma. Pero el niño parece estar bien, solo con la mirada aturdida y sin moverse. Genma se oculta entre las hierbas esperando la oportunidad de recuperar a su hijo.</p><p>Una hora más tarde, el viejo hombre se acomoda cerca del fuego quedando dormido. Genma a paso lento camina hacia Ranma tapándole la boca sale disparado en un salto hacia atrás.</p><p>Llegando al campamento de Genma. El hombre de mediana edad deja a Ranma el suelo. El niño pregunta que paso. Pero Genma le responde que solo guarde silencio. Genma a pesar de la oscuridad guarda todo en su mochila. Ya conociendo su tienda al revés y derecho fácilmente lo arma y desarma sin problemas.</p><p>Con una antorcha improvisada que hace con partes de su ropa caminan rápidamente por el bosque. Horas más tarde, Genma calculando que es lo suficiente lejos, decide descansar.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, el anciano se despierta con una sonrisa en su rostro. El día de hoy sería maravilloso. Y todo gracias al hombre que le llevo al niño.</p><p>Aunque de pronto siente la ausencia del menor. Gira la visión donde estaba, causando pánico al viejo hombre. El niño no estaba.</p><p>Camina por los alrededores y se da cuenta que los matorrales tienen el olor del hombre de mediana edad. En realidad todo el perímetro, y llega a la conclusión que el hombre regreso por el niño, aunque por extraño que parezca no pudo sentir su presencia.</p><p>El no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, lo engañaron. Y había un contrato de por medio, el cual fue roto.</p><p>El anciano tranquilamente camina hacia su tienda hurgando entre su mochila saca de allí una pequeña vasija de greda con patrones de algún significado, una seria de botellas de vidrio, velas y fósforos.</p><p>En suelo acomoda un manto donde se sentaría con las piernas cruzadas y dejaría la vasija enfrente. Tomando el contrato en sus manos lo observa un momento y sonríe al ver la gota de sangre. Revisa sus bolsillos y toma un mechón de pelo, el cual pertenecía al pequeño Ranma. Luego procede a envolver el mechón de pelo en el contrato formando una bola la cual arroja al interior de la vasija.</p><p>Toma uno de las botellas de vidrio y lo vierte sobre la el contrato un liquido rojo pastoso con un olor horrible que incluso el viejo brujo cubre su nariz. Después toma otra botella y arroja un polvo gris lo que pareciera ser pólvora.</p><p>Seis velas son puestas alrededor de la vasija, las prende y la sonrisa del viejo se ensancha a tal punto que pareciera un animal, un demonio. Lanzando un grito al aire haciendo que las aves salieran volando a través del espeso bosque asustadas.</p><p>— ¡La carne y la vida de sus cuerpos perecerán ante anhelo del ansiado amor! ¡La sangre y el sudor se malgastan ante la espera de la paz! ¡Por más que luchen nada lograra que la calma llegue! ¡Hoy maldigo sus vidas, la paz y la tranquilidad solo lo encontraran es sus sueños!</p><p>Después del canto arroja en el interior de la vasija un fosforo. De pronto una llama negra enorme sale. Inmediatamente apagándose, las cenizas de la bola de papel se transforman en una nube negra de moscas que vuelan a través del aire.</p><p>El viejo hombre ríe con maldad sabiendo que el hombre que lo engaño sufrirá tanto como su hijo.</p><p>Un año después.</p><p>En algún bosque del norte de Japón lejos de la civilización Ranma corría por los espesos matorrales cargando un conejo muerto, lo había cazado hace unos minutos como le había enseñado Genma. Hambriento por el día ajetreado de entrenamiento el pequeño Ranma no dispone de mucha paciencia, el cuerpo y sus extremidades le ardían por los duros golpes de su padre. Ahora yacía entremedio del largo pasto escondido de Genma, tenía mucha hambre y no podía darse el gusto de hacer fuego y comer su conejo cocido. Sin esperar más arranca a mordiscos en el cuello al peludo animal, escupe el pelo y continúa su labor.</p><p>Paso un año desde el incidente del viejo brujo y desde entonces las cosas para el dúo Saotome parecían ir mal en peor. Ranma había sido vendido nuevamente. El entrenamiento eras aun más rudo y Genma parecía que su cordura cada vez le fallaba más. Cada día le recordaba a Ranma por que entrenaban, y el motivo fue que Ranma debía ser un hombre entre hombres.</p><p>Ranma le preguntaba que era ser un verdadero hombre, y Genma corto de palabras hacia que Ranma solo quedara más confuso.</p><p>Ranma seguía en su “cena”. El sabor de la carne cruda de los animales que cazaba se volvió algo normal y no es porque le gustara, era necesario. Tenía que sobrevivir, pelear por su comida se había vuelto algo cotidiano así como el dolor en el cuerpo, sabía que si el hombre mayor lo encontraba sería el fin de su comida y tendría que pelear y perder e irse a la cama con el estomago vacio, Genma le robaría su cena y le gritaría en la cara lo débil que es y que entrene aun más duro.</p><p>Era obvio que siempre tenía la ventaja al ser más grande y fuerte pero aun así el pequeño Ranma luchaba por lo que había conseguido.</p><p>Ranma miraba con pena al pequeño animalito que se estaba comiendo, tenía ganas de llorar, quería llorar.</p><p>Muchas veces el pequeño Ranma lloraba solo en las noches lo mas lejos de su padre para que no lo ollera, el frio recuerdo en su piel de ser tocado por algún depravado lo dejo marcado, no podía ir decirle a su padre y pedirle que lo abrazara y no lo soltara mas, jamás en la vida, ya que los hombres no lloran, solo una niña débil estúpida mostraría sus sentimientos. Además de recibir una paliza si lo hacía, alguna vez lo conto y le imploro que no lo vendiera, ya que un sujeto intento aprovecharse de él. Pero Genma en vez de pedir perdón y consolarlo, le grito en la cara <em>“¡Debes ser un hombre, defiéndete, date a respetar, para eso te crie y deja llorar como un niña débil y patética!”</em>. </p><p>Tenía que reprimir sus sentimientos lo mejor posible ante su padre.</p><p>
  <strong>—o—o—</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Años después…</p><p> Una noche antes de dormir su padre le hablo sobre algo, de un entrenamiento que en el que si lo aprendía seria invencible, algo en la mente del pequeño Ranma lo animo, si fuera invencible entonces ya no tendría que seguir siendo atormentado por su padre y no tendría que esconderse para comer, en su mente se veía a sí mismo con un Genma en el suelo derrotado y magullado, Ranma como vencedor burlándose y comiendo hasta saciarse. Había aceptado el entrenamiento que ofrecía el viejo.</p><p>Nunca antes les había tenía miedo a los gatos, hasta el día que su padre le hizo a aprender el neko-ken.  Días después de la conversación antes de dormir su padre estaba ausente no sabía porque, pero lo supo de todas maneras. Su viejo padre había excavado un poso de unos tres metros de hondo, en el interior se escuchaba el maullidos de cientos de gatos, le dio escalofríos la sensación donde tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto. Pero nada que hacer, su idiota padre, lo amarro de manos y pies, embetunándolo de pies a cabeza con aceite de pescado, sardinas y salchichas alrededor de su cuerpo y una soga en sus pies solo para dejarlo colgando boca abajo.</p><p>¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento era ese? Tan brutal, para un niño, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía aprender esa técnica? El dolor de la carne arrancada por los dientes de los hambrientos felinos, los maullidos ensordecedores, un pozo infestado  de gatos malditos.</p><p>Ranma pensó que moriría.</p><p>¿Porqué le hacía eso su padre?</p><p>Ranma grito haciendo eco a su agonía. — ¡Papá! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Los gatos me lastiman, me duele!</p><p> Por más que gritara, el hombre mayor no respondía. Entonces cuando sintió de la soga tirar hacia la superficie liberándolo de los gatos pensó  que su padre lo iba a salvar, entonces pudo ver el rostro del hombre, lo único que vio de él fue repulsión, decepción y enojo.</p><p> Genma le grito al pequeño Ranma. — ¡Ranma se supone que te estoy entrenando para que seas un hombre! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llorar?! ¡Los hombres nunca lloran! ¡Y mucho menos temerle a unos gatitos! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡No te dejare salir de ahí hasta que aprendas el neko-ken y seas hombre de verdad!</p><p>Ranma fue devuelto con brusquedad al pozo, no pudo recordar cuanto tiempo paso, solo  el dolor que provoco estar ahí.</p><p>Lloraba por su padre, lloraba por su madre que donde quiera que este,  que por favor lo rescatara de ahí. </p><p>Y así pasó el tiempo, probablemente estuvo en ese hoyo por muchos días o eso es lo que creía Ranma. Después de todo eso su mente quedó en un estado de suspensión, tal vez para ignorar el dolor causado por los felinos, solo pudo recordar como los ojos de un gato aparecían en su mente, maullando y arañando su cerebro, su visión se apago y todo se volvió oscuro.</p><p>Después del incidente del neko-ken despertó en un hospital. Habían pasado semanas desde entonces, apenas recupero la conciencia, Genma se lo llevo de inmediato. El entrenamiento seguiría. No sabía si lo llevaría al pozo con los gatos o no pero sabía que su padre no sería piadoso. El debía convertiré en un hombre, aunque no sepa lo que significa, debía serlo.</p><p>
  <strong>—o—o—</strong>
</p><p>Sin embargo la mala vida y el padre de mierda que tenía no era lo único que le atormentaba. También eran las imágenes en su cabeza que se formaban a partir de sus sueños. Después del “entrenamiento” del neko-ken algún tiempo después Ranma comenzó a tener una serie de sueños de los cuales no entendía del todo.</p><p>Algunas veces se repetían como por ejemplo podía ver una mujer de mediana edad muy hermosa con el pelo rojizo cepillándole el pelo a una niña de quizás de su misma edad, ella tenía el pelo rojo intenso, y al igual que la mujer mayor era muy bonita. La misma escena una y otra vez por algunas noches. Aunque lo que vía no se escuchaba, eran imágenes de cuales solo apreciaba los movimientos de ellas. Era extraño, ver como solo movían sus labios y entre veces podría jurar que reían pero no había sonido alguno.</p><p>Y también los sueños cambiaban, el escenario era otro. La pequeña niña pelirroja camina junto a un niño de pelo negro y un colmillo que sobre salía, dejándose ver adorable. Ambos de camino a la escuela, los dos niños se veían alegres.</p><p>Ranma trataba de ignorar lo que soñaba y se enfocaba en su entrenamiento. Todo lo innecesario afectaba el aprendizaje al arte, palabras de su padre. Sin embargo no podía negar en su interior que le asustaba todo eso. ¿Quién eran esas personas? Ranma no tenía idea, pero de todas formas esas personas se hacían presentes cada noche. Tampoco podía ir de decirle a su padre. No podía, temía ser reprendido y debía lidiar con ese problema él solo.</p><p>Días, meses y años pasaban, Ranma crecía con el pasar del tiempo así como las extrañas imágenes que adquirían vida por las noches a través de los sueños.</p><p>Los días pasaban y la rutina diaria de los entrenamientos era habitual. Así como también a en los sueños, la rutina diaria de la vida de estas extrañas personas de igual forma se volvía “normal”. Pero no un sentido común, la verdad inquietaba al chico pelinegro.</p><p>Dentro de estos sueños a pesar de ver repeticiones de lo que sería el día a día, muchas veces se actualizaban las escenas viendo cosas nuevas.</p><p>Era como ver partes de películas entre cortadas sin sonido, como poner en pausa la videograbadora y volver atrás luego dejar que la película siguiera su curso.</p><p> Muchos años solo con su padre en la intemperie viviendo como nómadas y sobreviviendo como podían.</p><p>Pero en los sueños se adentraba a un mundo completamente diferente. Ranma se preguntaba cómo podría ser ese tipo de vida, junto a una madre, viviendo una vida tranquila, en una casa cálida y sin pasar hambre.</p><p>Ver esta figura materna le hacía preguntar a Ranma si vida actual era normal o no. Ya que como lo hacía con su padre dejaba mucho que desear. El chico ocasionalmente le preguntaba a su padre si tenía madre en algún lugar, pero el hombre mayor nunca daba respuestas. Solo le limitaba a responder que eran solo eran ellos dos y nadie más. Obviamente dejaba en Ranma un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Ranma se preguntaba si su madre podría ser como la mujer que veía en sus sueños, muchas veces sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, de ser amado por ella. Sentir lo que ser amado y protegido. Vivir como un niño normal, ir a la escuela y tener amigos como lo hacía esta niña pelirroja desconocida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>—o—o—</strong>
</p><p>En Jusenkyo…</p><p>Ranma cae directo al estanque, una vez que sale a la superficie se da cuenta de lo que es, abre su gi y nota que tiene un par de senos, contrae un grito ahogado y el cuerpo se le entumece. Observa el reflejo en el agua y un estremecimiento recorre su columna dando paso al terror. Durante los últimos años Ranma se preguntaba quién era esa niña pelirroja. Se le hela la sangre al darse cuenta que la chica que aparece en su cabeza era su lado maldito.</p><p>Desde ese día los sueños de Ranma era aun más fuertes, cada vez más detallados, más vividos y las conversaciones podía escuchar. Ahora sabía que el nombre de esta niña desconocida era Ranma Saotome… como él, y Nodoka Saotome como la madre. Pero lo que en estas imágenes no les mostraba era la imagen de Genma, eran solo madre e hija.</p><p>Por otro lado cuando Ranma adquirió la maldición, algo en Genma hiso clic en los confines de su psique. Durante los próximos días y semanas mientras recorrían buscando una salida en la espesa selva amazónica  Ranma se enojaría, culparía, pelearía y gritaría a su padre. Todo ese conjunto de acciones y palabras destaparían de le memoria de Genma días pasados con los que tenia con cierta mujer.</p><p>Ya que la forma y tono de voz de Ranma lograba ver la fiel imagen de su esposa cuando era joven. El color de su pelo y ese rostro redondo y femenino, Genma se adentraba en sus recuerdos más preciados que tenia con su mujer. Cuando aun tenía esa vida tranquila y pacífica en los barrios de Nerima. Cada vez que Ranma se convertía en chica lograba que su cabeza volviera en días atrás, Ranma era como ver la copia de su esposa, ambas con casi el mismo carácter, los mismos rasgos faciales. Eso molestaba enormemente al hombre, pues cada segundo que observaba a Ranma no podía dejar de pesar en su pasado.</p><p>El acceso al agua caliente era muy limitado y en las selvas de china la lluvia se presentaba en cualquier momento del día. De esa manera lograr hacer fuego era toda una hazaña y volver a sus formas originales era algo tan apreciado que no habían palabras para describir tales emociones. Ranma volvería a ser hombre, y Genma por igual, pero el hombre agradecido por dejar de ver a esa molesta chica que con sin querer revolvían en sus memorias.</p><p>Pero la dura realidad es que la maldición cada les jugaba en contra a lo que ellos deseaban, el agua fría les encontraría a donde vayan.</p><p>Ranma pasaría mucho tiempo en su forma de chica cosa que a Genma le molestaba, pues ya mencionado el por quede su molestia.</p><p>Genma no dejaba de pensar en Nodoka, cada día lamentándose por irse de casa, ¿Por qué fue tan idiota al hacer ese pacto? Debió irse de casa para cumplir una promesa tan estúpida, ahora con la maldición de Ranma ese pacto estaba roto, si Nodoka llegaba a saberlo sus cabezas rodarían por el suelo.</p><p>Extrañaba su hogar, la buena comida, el calor y amor de mujer. Qué no daría para volver a sentir esa piel blanca y suave contra la suya. La extrañaba demasiado.</p><p>Todo lo hacía peor por la maldición de hijo, siempre recordándole los errores de su pasado, siempre taladrando entre sus memorias los días felices y tranquilos en su hogar, recordándole a Nodoka. Ranma teniendo el mismo aura de la mujer, todo idéntico en ella, los malos días en que sentía la necesidad de un hombre más la aquella maldición de Ranma no facilitaba para nada las cosas. Siempre presente que era su hijo mas no Nodoka, era la línea que muchas veces quería romper, como deseaba tener ese cuerpo para el mismo, Ranma-chan se asemejaba completamente a Nodoka cuando tenía su edad, por tal razón ansiaba jugar y someter ese cuerpo suyo.</p><p>El tiempo alejado de casa y de su esposa jugaron en contra dentro de mente tales pensamientos.  La realidad le golpeaba en la cara cuando se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba, se odiaba así mismo, pero que Ranma se convierta en chica y que además se asemeja tanto a Nodoka hacia que su miembro y mente se estremezcan. Y lo odiaba ¡Por dios era su hijo! Sabía que era un mal padre, que cometió muchos errores, y que dejo a su hijo muchas veces a la suerte del destino solo para saciar su hambre. Pero aun así lo amaba, quizás no le pedía perdón o incluso lo culparía de sus propios erres para no admitir la culpa, pero lo amaba, era su hijo. Como odiaba todo esto.</p><p>Era solo un hombre con necesidades ¿Quién lo podía culpar? Por cuya razón que siempre le gritaba a su hijo que cambie a hombre, pues la imagen de Nodoka en él hacía que perdiera la poca cordura que se desvanecía con los años. Y a la vez una buena excusa para enseñarle a Ranma que él era y debía convertirse en un hombre entre hombres. Que no pasara mucho tiempo como chica y molestarlo haciéndole saber que solo tales cosas o de tal manera se comportan las mujeres,  dándole conciencia que un hombre no comportaría de esa forma. Pero todo era tan alejado de la realidad, ya que la imagen de Nodoka estaba presente cuando aparecía la chica Ranma. Todo era una excusa para no recordarla.</p><p>Era como si fuera una maldición para arruinar sus vidas. No sabía quién podría haberle causado algo así, pues la realidad de las cosas, su vida junto a su hijo fue una tragedia tras otra. Tal vez a alguna de las personas que estafo.  Si bien parte de su vida de miseria en la intemperie fue una basura, no siempre fue así. Alguna vez cuando Genma vivía con Nodoka en Tokio las cosas iban tan bien, comenzando con cautiverio del maestro Happosai, luego formando su familia con la mujer que ama viviendo una vida tranquila. Aunque al principio la idea llevar a Ranma a un viaje de entrenamiento fue un poco chocante para Nodoka logro convencerla. Desde ese punto no fue tan malo, el transcurso del tiempo fue relativamente positivo, el único factor era la comida que en ocasiones escaseaba pero nada más allá de lo trágico era irrelevante.</p><p> </p><p>Como si fuese poco la lamentable poca cordura y raciocinio del hombre mayor conocido como Genma Saotome llevarían a Ranma a otra serie de problemas. Las amazonas.</p><p>Ambos se embarcarían en una lucha de sobrevivencia, Ranma obviamente en este punto no sabía que era peor, la maldición, los sueños o su padre. Sin duda alguna las dos antes mencionadas eran mucho mejor y se podían controlar o ignorar, pero  lo demás…</p><p>Maldiciones de todo tipo hay en el mundo ¿Que querías? ¿Una maldición de cambio de género o una maldición que hace tu pelo se conviertan en un monstruo que destruye todo a su paso? Y claro la cereza del pastel, durante su buena estadía y escape por selva Ranma obtendría otra maldición de la cual lidiar, y que más, solo Ranma saldría perjudicado. O perjudicada ya que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba como chica. Cosa que detestaba con el alma.</p><p> </p><p>Habían cosas que Ranma quería saber, como por ejemplo el paradero se madre. Una vez intenta hablar con su padre respecto a su madre, pero Genma era caso perdido sin dar una palabra.</p><p>Ranma en su forma de chica y su padre en panda estaban a la orilla de una playa en china, descansando después de que por fin despistaran a la chica amazona homicida.</p><p> Ambos trabajando en su campamento, el cielo rojo por el atardecer la hacía recordar el pelo de una mujer la cual creía que aquella mujer llamada Nodoka y su verdadera madre eran las mismas. Esa duda lo carcomía por dentro, sabía que el hombre mayor escondía un secreto tras la verdad. Con la paciencia casi agotada que le tenía a su padre decidió una vez trepar por el cuerda de la verdad.</p><p>— ¿Oye viejo no me vas a decir quién es mi madre?— Pregunto a su padre quien estaba de cuclillas avivando el fuego para luego cocinar.</p><p>Genma dejo de soplar y con dándole una vista cansada a su hijo respondió. Levanto un cartel con algo escrito. — Ranma te lo he dicho muchas veces. No tienes madre, solo somos tu y yo. — Como siempre mintió.</p><p>—L a verdad no te creo, de algún modo debí haber nacido y sé que mi madre debe estar en algún lugar de Japón.</p><p>—Ranma…</p><p>Le interrumpió. — ¡Ya basta panda apestoso! ¿Qué te cuesta decirme la verdad? ¿Nodoka, así se llama verdad?</p><p>Genma sorprendido, Ranma no debería saber el nombre de su madre, aun así logro saberlo.</p><p>—Eh… no conozco ese nombre muchacho.</p><p>—Ok. Olvídalo ni a golpes sacarías una respuesta.</p><p>La tarde pasaría en silencio, Ranma volvió a ser hombre cosa que Genma agradecía internamente. Ambos comerían y se irían a dormir.</p><p>
  <strong>—o—o—</strong>
</p><p>La noche anterior antes de ir sin saberlo a Nerima. Las imágenes en la cabeza de Ranma comenzaban a dar forma. Unos de los tantos que se repetían.</p><p>El sueño comenzaba de la siguiente forma; Ranma –chan se despierta en su habitación. Una sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro. Se levanta y abre las cortinas de su ventana, observa el vuelo de las aves. Sonríe al saber que hoy será un gran día. Después de desayunar camina por la calle llegando a un parque, se sienta en un banquito y mira la gente caminar. Momentos después llega un apuesto adolecente con un colmillo. Ambos adolecentes caminan por el parque tomados de la mano. Hablando trivialidades y riendo.</p><p>El día era perfecto, y la brisa del mediodía era refrescante. El día pasaba normalmente pero de pronto el día comenzaba a nublarse. A Ranma y el niño colmilludo no les importaba solo seguían en lo suyo. Una hora más tarde gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes comenzando a llover ferozmente.</p><p>Ranma y el chico corrían por el parque, riendo, y empapándose. Lograron llegar a un gran árbol que los protegió de la lluvia. Ambos se abarcaron para calmar un poco el frio. El chico aparto sus cuerpos quedando frente a frente. Ranma cerró los ojos esperando. El chico colmilludo avanzo hacia sus labios dándole un beso. Ranma respondió animadamente, sus delgados brazos recorrieron el cuello del chico, colgándose de él. Mientras que él agarraba con gracia y delicadeza la cintura de la niña.</p><p>—Ranma, no sabes cuánto te amo. — Le dijo el niño colmilludo con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—Yo también te amo... — Ranma de pronto se cayó, se volvió consciente dentro del sueño.</p><p>—Un momento, yo soy un hombre, esto no puede estar pasando. — Quito las manos bruscamente que la rodeaban dejando al chico aturdido. Ranma con la respiración agitada, exaltada.</p><p>— ¿Ranma qué es lo que pasa?, Si hice algo mal solo dímelo. — Le rogo el niño colmilludo.</p><p>— ¡Es que no está bien! Nada de esto está bien ¡Yo soy…</p><p>Sin alcanzar a hablar, Ranma se despertó de golpe en la tienda sobresaltado. Una gota de sudor recorría su frente y apretaba sus puños agarrando su cama de forma inconsciente. Observo su alrededor y afortunadamente esta era su realidad dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>—Ese maldito sueño otra vez…— se tomo la cara con las manos y se frota tratando de despertar.</p><p>A menudo el sueño llegaba a su clímax. Sin embargo la chica Ranma disfrutaba esa tarde junto a su amado como si fuese el último día de su vida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>—o—o—</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mucho tiempo después…</p><p>Ranma solo quería cerrar los ojos un momento y tratar de dormir un poco, solo unos minutos. Pero de pronto recordó que se acercaba el fin de semestre y si no estudiaba lo suficiente podría decirle adiós a su año escolar. Debía obtener buenas calificaciones desde ahora en adelante por lo que se esforzó en mantener sus ojos abiertos y sobre todo tratar prestar atención a las palabras del profesor. Aunque sin embargo no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que mencionaba el maestro.</p><p>El profesor de física Takeshi, un hombre de edad medio calvo y algo regordete, conocido por ser un profesor recto y muy estricto haciendo honor a su apellido. Escribía en el pizarrón mientras leía el libro que sostenía.</p><p>Dejo de escribir para quedar frente a los alumnos, noto como Ranma uno de los alumnos mas rebeldes de furinkan trataba de prestar atención, por lo que decidió a ayudarlo según él, tomo el pesado libro y lo dejo caer sobre la mesa del pelinegro haciendo que el rebelde alumno se despertara y gruñera. Haciendo caso omiso a los refunfuñones del chico procedió a explicar al alumnado.</p><p>—Con lo que resta de clase comenzaremos con algo refrescante y nuevo para ustedes, aunque tal vez ya lo han oído hablar o visto en películas de ciencia ficción. Como dice el titulo de que acabo de escribir en el pizarrón trataremos y aprenderemos acerca de la  “Teoría del Multiverso”, espero que presten atención ya que el próximo examen estará cargado de esta materia.</p><p>El profesor había comenzado a explicar, pero Ranma tenía los ojos al frente como si prestara atención a la clase, pero en realidad en su cabeza estaban las ganas de salir y tener un buen round con Mousse o Ryoga, las clases del profesor que en el fondo no entendía ni quería aprender solo era un desperdicio de tiempo para él.</p><p>Sin embargo algo que dijo el profesor le llamo la atención.</p><p>—Cabe destacar que dentro de los múltiples universos que se teorizan que hay, en cada uno de ellos puede haber una copia de uno mismo. Imagínense ustedes muchachos, en otro mundo muy similar a este pueden estar ustedes, aquí mismo, con el mismo uniforme, con los mismos amigos pero una vez que llegaron a sus casa lo que sería su padre ahora es su madre. — El profesor Takeshi observo como Ranma prestaba atención a su clase. Sin duda esta materia sacaba del aburrimiento a cualquier tipo de alumno. Entonces se dirigió hacia Ranma — O usted señor Saotome, imagine que en otra realidad usted haya nacido mujer y que en realidad su maldición sea para convertirse en hombre.</p><p>El profesor dejo de lado a Ranma para caminar y seguir su clase a través de los pasillos de las mesas.</p><p>Por otro lado de pronto Ranma sintió su piel entumecer, y sus recuerdos se dirigieron hacia los extraños sueños que comúnmente tenia por las noches. Sus pensamientos se enfocaron  en un punto, en los cuales cuando se adentraba en estos extraños sueños la niña pelirroja seria él o su contraparte y además estaba con lo que al parecer era su madre.</p><p>¿Entonces lo que soñaba cada noche era una imagen de lo podría ser un mundo alternativo o eran meros sueños sin sentido? Sin sentido podría ser poco ya que la cantidad de información y realismo de estas imágenes eran abrumadores. Y sobre todo cuando en algunas ocasiones despertaba dentro de ellos y además era capaz de interactuar con las personas que la rodeaban.</p><p> ¿Había alguna explicación lógica a todo lo que veía, a todo lo que soñaba? ¿Eran en verdad sueños?</p><p>Ranma tenía los ojos abiertos mientras pensaba, su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor caía de su rostro.</p><p>El timbre de la escuela sonó para dar término al día de clases. Ranma no escucho nada ya que estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Una mano toco su hombro sacándolo del transe pensante. Miro hacia el lado y se calmo cuando vio a Akane. Ella no noto la preocupación de su prometido así que solo le hablo comúnmente.</p><p>—Ranma despierta las clases ya terminaron, vámonos a casa.</p><p>Un poco atontado después de salir de sus pensamientos, sentía que debía saber acerca de lo que enseñaba el profesor. El pelinegro estaba a punto de salir de la sala, pero la curiosidad no lo dejaba tranquilo, debía saber más. Se volteo y se dirigió hacia el profesor Takeshi quien ordenaba sus cosas para después irse.</p><p>—Profesor… esto yo, eh.</p><p>—Saotome en que puedo ayudarte.</p><p>—Bueno vera, es sobre la clase. Quede con algunas dudad y querías saber más.</p><p>El profesor agrando sus ojos, algo que no podía creer, uno de los alumnos más rebeldes y para estudioso quería aprender, él como profesor estaba más que feliz.</p><p>—Pero que bien señor Saotome, me alegro de que por fin haya sentado cabeza y decida estudiar. Dime todo lo que no entiendas y con gusto te enseñare.</p><p>— ¡Muchas gracias Takashi-sensei!—se inclino hacia su profesor.</p><p>—No es necesario tanta formalidad, solo dime lo que quieres saber.</p><p>—Me podría explicar desde el principio.</p><p>—Muy bien, aunque lo que trate de explicar en clases era solo la introducción no estará mal darte una clase extra, además esto te servirá como repaso en nuestra próxima clase. Presta atención. —Ranma se fue acomodar en su asiento mientras prestaba atención, — nuestro universo tiene más de 13,700 millones de años aproximadamente. Nuestro universo y todo aquel que pudo haber nacido tras el Big Bang, desde entonces el universo que conocemos está en constante desarrollo y expansión…— No paso mucho tiempo para una alarma sonara, siendo el reloj de muñeca del profesor, — Oh lo siento muchacho pero al parecer ya se me paso la hora. En la próxima clase tendré más tiempo.</p><p>—Pero Takeshi sensei aun no me explicaba. ¡Debo saber! — Exclamo el joven estudiante.</p><p>—Oh la juventud y la impaciencia, sabes que, tengo algo que podría servirte si quieres saber más del tema, — desde su mochila extrajo un libro, el mismo que sostenía en clases. — Solo te pido que lo cuides mucho.</p><p>Un poco resignado y a regañadientes acepto el libro que le prestó el profesor. Como si fuera una antigua reliquia lo guardo es su mochila, al salir de la escuela Akane lo esperaba impaciente.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué es lo que te demoro tanto idiota?!— exclamo un tanto enojada la menor Tendo.</p><p>—Hey podrías haberte adelantado, no era necesario que esperaras niña boba.</p><p>— ¡A quien llamas boba pervertido!</p><p>Entonces Akane perseguiría a Ranma, el entre sus bromas hacia enojar más a su prometida. La persecución llegaría hasta la residencia Tendo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>—o—o—</strong>
</p><p>Algunas horas antes…</p><p>Mientras Ranma y compañía estaban en clases una joven mujer caminaba por las calles de Nerima.</p><p>Nodoka había recibió la noticia que su esposo e hijo habían llegado hace ya un tiempo. Estaba ansiosa por ver en qué tipo de hombre se convirtió su hijo. Durante mucho tiempo las noticias sobre su hijo fueron nulas. Le preocupaba saber si tal Ranma se convirtió en un desviado o algo peor. Ella confió en que su marido lo convirtiera en un verdadero hombre. Alguien recto y sin fallas. Pero prefería no pensar en eso, segura en que su esposo hiciera un buen papel de tutor, padre y maestro.</p><p>Kasumi estaba en la cocina cuando escucha la puerta principal siendo tocada. Inmediatamente sale a atender. Cuando abre la puerta ve una mujer de mediana edad con un parecido similar a una media chica que conoce. Entonces Nodoka se presento.</p><p>—Hola buenas tardes, mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome, me dijeron que mi esposo e hijo viven aquí.</p><p>—Hola buenas tardes, el tío Genma no está, Ranma aun está en la escuela. Adelante pase.</p><p>Nodoka fue llevada hacia el comedor. Kasumi gentilmente le sirvió una taza de té.</p><p>Soun leía el periódico. El patriarca Tendo levanto la vista al ver a Nodoka, una sonrisa envolvió el rostro de hombre.</p><p>— ¡Nodoka! ¿Cómo estas vieja amiga?— Se levanto de su lugar para ir a recibir a la mujer.</p><p>—Hola Soun, estoy muy bien. — Hablo en un tono cortes.</p><p>— ¿Qué te trae por acá vieja amiga?</p><p>—Vine en busca de mi esposo e hijo. Recibí noticias que llevan hospedando mucho tiempo en tu hogar, así que apenas lo supe vine de inmediato. Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está ese marido mío?— Pregunto mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.</p><p>Soun procedió a contarle del porque Genma no estaba en casa, y como llego a tener una “sesión de entrenamiento y castigo” con el maestro Happosai.</p><p>Mientras los niños estaban en la escuela los adultos procedieron a conversar y pasar el tiempo. Nodoka conversaba y recordaba días pasados junto a Soun, el tiempo paso rápidamente sin que se dieran cuenta. Historias tras historias se contaban, ambos eran buenos amigos desde hace mucho.</p><p>De pronto entre el parloteo se escucha desde fuera de la casa una serie de gritos. Hasta llegar y sentir retumbares como si fueran temblores.</p><p>— ¡Tadaima!— Grito Ranma al entrar a la casa, un segundo después se escucha un estruendo cuando anuncio su llegada. Era como si un auto hubiera chocado contra la casa.</p><p>—¡¡Ranmaaa!!—  seguido por el grito demoniaco de una chica, haciendo que incluso a los vecinos o personas que transitaran cerca del dojo Tendo se les helara la sangre.</p><p>— ¿Acaba de decir Ranma?</p><p>—Sí deber ser y quizás debe haber hecho enojar un poco a Akane. —Forjo una sonrisa forzada.</p><p>Kasumi entro al comedor.</p><p>—Tía Saotome le iré a avisar a Ranma sobre su llegada. —la niña mayor dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar a Ranma.</p><p>—Muchas gracias querida. — La mujer mayor se dirigió hacia Soun, — tienes una hija muy buena, debes estar orgulloso.</p><p>—Kasumi es el orgullo del dojo. No sé qué haríamos sin ella.</p><p>Mientras tanto en el segundo piso, en la habitación de los Saotome.</p><p>Ranma sujetaba la puerta, ya que una furiosa niña intentaba derribarla.</p><p>—¡Ranma abre la puerta ahora mismo o ya veras lo que te pase!</p><p>—¡pero si todas formas vas a golpearme! ¡¿Acaso estas loca!?</p><p>—¡¡¿A quién llamas loca?!!,—Akane quien perdía mas la paciencia y su ira solo aumentaba, sintió la necesidad de invocar al señor mazo.— ya verás Ranma Saotome.</p><p>Kasumi subia las escaleras tranquilamente, las discusiones y peleas en un hogar con artistas marciales era el pan de cada día. algo común, por lo que no le prestaba mayor importancia al alegato de los niños.</p><p>Akane quien estaba a punto de derrumbar la puerta, una mano sostuvo su hombro. Akane miro hacia atrás y pudo ver la linda sonrisa de su hermana mayor. Solo la presencia de ella hacía que su enojo calmara.</p><p>—Akane necesito hablar con Ranma. me podrías dejar pasar por favor.</p><p>—si hermana, es todo tuyo,— Akane se retiro resignada hacia su habitación, pero estaba segura que Ranma pronto pagaría.</p><p>Por otro lado Ranma dejo de sentir ese poderoso ki que emitía la niña Tendo, por lo que se calmo. Pensando en que tal vez su prometida se rindió, opto por leer el libro que le prestó el profesor Takeshi. Tenía una corazonada  que sus sueños estén relacionados con algo más grande. Después de todo, su vida era un constante caos, y las rarezas abundaban.</p><p>Cuando Ranma se sentó en posición de loto y abrió las primeras páginas del libro. No había podido leer una sola palabra cuando Kasumi toco la puerta.</p><p>—Ranma, ¿Estás ahí?— Pregunto la mayor Tendo con su típico tono dulce.</p><p>—Si, yo… eh, estoy estudiando.</p><p>—Que bien me alegro por eso. Bueno te aviso que abajo en el comedor hay una señora que dice ser tu madre. Te está esperando.</p><p><em>“¿Mi madre?”</em> Pensó Ranma y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, la noticia hizo que su corazón comenzar a latir como si fuese el de un colibrí. Muchas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza ante lo recién escuchando. Muchas noches en que se adentraba en el mundo de los sueños, la mayoría de las veces apreciaba la imagen de una mujer mayor con el pelo rojizo. Ranma sabía que ella es la madre de la niña pelirroja que a veces acompañaba y también tenía la corazonada que ella fuese su madre en la vida real por el simple hecho de poseer el apellido Saotome. Dichas escenas dejaron en Ranma una buena referencia de ella. La imagen de una mujer bondadosa, carismática y llena de amor.</p><p>Muchas veces deseo que fuese real. Ahora estaba Kasumi detrás de la puerta diciéndole que su madre le esperaba abajo. No lo pensó dos veces y bajo entusiasmado con el corazón en la mano. Estaba nervioso, bajo las escaleras con las piernas temblando mientras pensaba. <em>“¿La mujer con la que sueño será mi madre en la vida real? Debería serlo, estoy casi seguro de eso”.</em></p><p>Cada paso que dio el pasillo fue eterno, mientras que Kasumi lo seguía por detrás y Akane quien escucho por casualidad que llego la madre de Ranma. Al llegar al comedor vio a la misma mujer con la que soñaba. El mismo estilo de peinado, el mismo rostro incluso hasta las mismas prendas de vestir. Era la viva imagen de aquella mujer que deseo conocer.</p><p>Nodoka vio a su hijo entrar al comedor. Un aire de felicidad la invadió e inmediatamente se levanto y fue a abrazar a Ranma.</p><p>El chico de la trenza observo a su madre, y al igual que Nodoka sintió felicidad. Estaba presente esa mujer que tanta falta le hiso cuando fue pequeño. Esas noches frías en las que deseo ser abrazado y mimado, pero por culpa de su padre debía mantener la compostura y demostrar que era un hombre demostrando que nada le atemorizara y dañara.</p><p>— ¿Usted es mi madre?— pregunto el chico de la trenza con la voz tensa y temblorosa, sabía que era su madre, pero quería confirmarlo.</p><p>—Así es, soy Nodoka Saotome, tu madre. — Nodoka se presento mirando al chico de la trenza a los ojos. Estaba maravillada con lo que veía. El chico delante de ella mostraba ser un ejemplo de masculinidad, bastante guapo para su edad y al tocarlo podía decir que su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado. Eso le daba buenas referencias. Su marido había hecho un buen trabajo. Por lo tanto sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Mamá? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Oh por dios es enserio! Mi padre nunca me hablo de ti. Solo tenía una idea de cómo eras, pero siempre pensé en ti. Tenía el presentimiento que podría conocerte algún día, ¡estoy muy feliz! — Exclamo abriendo los brazos con mucho entusiasmo el chico de la coleta.</p><p>El rostro de Nodoka se endureció un poco, algo que Ranma no noto debido el éxtasis del momento. La matriarca Saotome entrecerró sus ojos al notar el humor de su hijo. No era muy masculino chillar de emoción.</p><p>No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero presentía que algo andaba mal con su hijo, tal vez no había imagen de un hombre real detrás de su masculina figura. Pero de todas formas tenía que conocer un poco mejor antes de juzgar.</p><p>—Dime hijo… ¿Me pondrías al día con tu vida, todo lo que te ha pasado?— pregunto Nodoka, tenia curiosidad quien era este muchachito, quizás si le daba respuestas logre encontrar esa falla que le inquietaba. —Quiero que me des todo los detalles posibles.</p><p>Nodoka y Ranma se sentaron a la mesa, Ranma dio un suspiro, contarle todos lo que paso tardaría un tiempo. De todas formas su madre debía saber.</p><p>Y así fue como paso una hora contando su historia, narrando todos los secesos desde que fue un niño hasta llegar a Nerima. Nodoka se sorprendió tras el relato. No se podía imaginar por todo lo que paso junto a su padre. En especial el tipo de entrenamiento que le dio Genma. Pensó que era ortodoxo y muy duro, ese entrenamiento del neko- ken en particular quizás fue demasiado extravagante, además al parecer le dejo secuelas, pues al ver cómo le costaba mencionar la palabra “gato”.</p><p>Si bien eso no fue lo único que le sorprendió, sino también en como la vida de Ranma era un completo caos. Múltiples enemigos que quería matarlo literalmente. Como Genma lo comprometió con un sinfín de chicas y como su prometida “oficial” era constantemente secuestrada. Akane no parecía ser digna de ser llamada una artista marcial.</p><p>Sin embargo además de lo extraordinario, todo parecía tan irreal. Entre momentos tras escuchar el relato de Ranma y algunas afirmaciones de los integrantes de los Tendo, le parecía tan repulsivo, en especial esa supuesta maldición que adquirieron Ranma y Genma, y añadiendo los amigos ¿Qué persona normal en el mundo se transformaría en un gato, un pato y lo que es mas su marido en un oso panda? Y la cereza del pastel… ¡Ranma se trasforma en una mujer!</p><p>Un dolor de cabeza le comenzó a dar a Nodoka por lo estúpido que eran estas historias. Y ahí donde estaban estas fallas que quería encontrar. Genma al parecer fallo en muchos aspectos, por lo que apreciaba, el niño Saotome no tenía mucha educación, noto que en muchas ocasiones lo grosero que es, egocéntrico, pocos valores morales. Y esta maldición suya con la que salía de muchos apuros, fácilmente se le podría decir que una zorra.</p><p>—Todo lo que dices Ranma… parece si como si fuera sacado de una película.</p><p>—Lo sé mamá, y aunque no lo creas todo es real.</p><p>—Hay un contrato que establecí con tu padre, del cual ya debes saber. Con todo lo que me has contado, estoy algo dudoso con lo que me tendré obligada hacer.</p><p>— ¿De contrato hablas mamá?— pregunto curioso y presintió algo no muy bueno.</p><p>—Así que no te lo menciono…  — Nodoka en algún punto comenzaba a exasperarse. Al parecer su marido ni siquiera le conto sobre el contrato. Para ella Ranma no era el hombre entre hombres que se le prometió.</p><p>Nodoka extrajo un papel muy viejo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Ranma. El chico pelinegro abrió los ojos a leer y ver como que una pequeña palma de mano fue una firma.</p><p>—E-esto es absurdo… Apenas tenía dos años ¿Cómo fue posible que papá hiciera algo como esto y tu cómo pudiste aceptar algo así?— Exclamo furioso al leer tal atrocidad. No podía creer lo que estaba escrito en ese papel. Claramente era la letra de su padre la que estaba ahí, y lo peor de todo… su cabeza había estado en juego desde que era un niño ¡y nunca estuvo enterado!</p><p>—Confié en tu padre, el demostró ser un hombre de palabra todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… ahora por lo que veo, no eres el hombre entre hombre que prometiste, solo veo a un niño malcriado y sin modales. Y muy mentiroso, no sé donde sacaste esas historias tan absurdas… tu padre, un oso, tu una mujer. No creo en cuentos de fantasías niño.</p><p>—En primer lugar todo lo que mencione es real… además no prometí nada, era un niño. Y por ultimo soy un hombre. Incluso estoy comprometido.</p><p>Akane intervino tras el cambio de humor en el ambiente, cada segundo el aire se tornaba más tenso—Eso es verdad tía. El tío Genma y mi padre nos comprometieron hace mucho tiempo. —y añadió en tono muy bajo, avergonzándose por lo que iba a decir. —Y no tengo problema alguno… ya que, me gusta Ranma. — Akane su cubrió la cara con ambas manos. En este momento deseo estar a metros bajo tierra. Todo era por ayudar a Ranma y que su madre no tuviera una mala imagen de él.</p><p>Soun estaba a punto de sacar el confeti y celebrar, pero por el tipo de ambiente no era el momento.</p><p>Ranma estaba demasiado ocupado mentalmente como para escuchar a Akane, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas tras leer sobre el contrato, y en un intento de hacer ver y cambiar de imagen a su madre, añadió—Además aunque me convierta en mujer me siguen gustando las mujeres.</p><p>— ¿Y sigues con ese estupidez de que conviertes en mujer? Mira jovencito no estoy de humor para tus malos chistes. — Dijo la matriarca Saotome en tono frio y mordaz. Claramente a medida que pasaban los minutos se le terminaba la paciencia.</p><p>—Madre te lo vuelvo a repetir… todo es real y te lo voy a demostrar.</p><p>Ranma fue un por vaso de agua a la cocina y por una tetera con agua caliente.</p><p>—Espero que no te sorprendas mucho y que al final me creas…— Ranma volcó el agua fría en su cabeza activando la maldición, convirtiéndose en mujer.</p><p>—Lo ves mamá, ahora mismo soy una mujer, increíble cierto. —Luego tomo la tetera y se trasforma en hombre.</p><p>—Y así vuelo a la normalidad, si me salpico con agua fría, soy una chica y con agua caliente vuelvo a ser hombre. Pero de todas maneras sigo siendo yo. — explico Ranma a su madre, como si fuese lo más normal de la vida. Claro que solo era normal para aquellos que estaban envueltos en la locura de vida que llevaba el chico de la trenza.</p><p>Sin embargo Nodoka estaba estupefacta. En cualquier momento su mandíbula podría caer al suelo. No podía creer lo que vio. Su hijo se acaba de transformar en una mujer, todo era real.</p><p>Entonces todas esas historias locas que le narro Ranma eran ciertas, todo era real. Todo. ¡Su marido era un animal! ¡Su hijo se transformaba en una mujer! Y lo peor de todo usaba esa maldición para jugar con los demás ¡Su hijo era una zorra cuando era mujer!</p><p>Nodoka se su cubrió la cabeza con las manos. No quería ver ni oír a nadie, su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Absorta en sus pensamientos, los residentes del dojo Tendo miraban preocupados a la matriarca Saotome.</p><p><em>“Mi hijo no cumplió el contrato… No es el  hombre entre hombres que prometió Genma”.</em> Tocaba la su paquete envuelto, pero a la vez dudaba. Su cabeza jugaba una mala pasada. <em>“¿De verdad es mi hijo? Una persona normal no se convertiría en mujer de la nada. Y supuestamente mi marido se convierte en un animal. Esto no es normal. Es enfermizo. No puede ser verdad… no lo es, no lo es. Mi hijo es todo un hombre, no esta cosa que tengo delante, mi marido es un hombre honorable y varonil, no es un animal. No puede ser cierto. No es verdad”</em>.</p><p>— ¿Mamá estas bien?— Ranma camino hacia adelante, se preocupo ante la mirada atónita de su madre y los repentinos espasmos que mostraba.</p><p>— ¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí!— Nodoka grito lo más fuerte que pudo estando en la el borde de la hiperventilación. Se levanto y camino hacia atrás mirando a Ranma como si fuese un virus peligroso y horripilante.</p><p>Ranma se quedo mirando a su madre sorprendido y asustado, no espero esa reacción tan impulsiva y tajante de la mujer. Cuando las personas conocían su maldición generalmente se sorprendían y se emocionaban o en ocasiones hasta jugaban mojándolo convirtiéndose en chica y chico simultáneamente.</p><p>—Genma no cumplió el contrato, si fuese otro caso iniciaría el ritual de seppuku, pero… ni siquiera eres una persona normal ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!— Le grito a Ranma lo más fuerte que pudo, haciéndole saber lo repulsivo que es para ella. Nodoka no podía ver a un humano, solo una cosa extraña que le llamaba madre. El asco de saber que Ranma era parte de su descendencia le causaba a la matriarca Saotome un malestar inimaginable ¿Cómo era posible que un monstruo como él ande suelto por las calles?</p><p>— ¡Nodoka! No puedes estar hablando enserio, Ranma es tu hijo ¿Cómo puedes tratarlo de esa manera?—Intervino Soun tras ver a su vieja amiga tratar con su hijo.</p><p>— ¡Tú no te metas Soun! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que esta cosa sea mi hijo?! ¡Es un maldito monstruo! ¡Mi verdadero hijo es un hombre de verdad no está mierda!</p><p>La discusión siguió por el pasillo llegando hasta la salida. Soun esperaba que se calmara y que puedan hablar. Le sorprendió y preocupo el repentino ataque de nervios de la mujer, desde que la conocía jamás se había comportado de era manera. Siempre la conoció como alguien calmada y cuerda. Era la primera vez que la veía así.</p><p>—Nodoka por favor cálmate, Ranma es todo un hombre, ha hecho tanto por nosotros, ¡a puesto su vida en juego con tan de salvar a Akane y a quien lo necesite! ¡Ranma es un hombre honorable!</p><p>— ¡Pues no veo a ningún hombre aquí! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo Soun?! ¡¿Dónde?!</p><p>—Nodoka… por favor…—le imploro Soun, le dolía ver como Nodoka rechazaba a su hijo.</p><p>Ranma desde que comenzó a ver a aquella señora de pelo rojizo en sus sueños comenzó a tenerle cierto tipo de afecto. En su mundo interno ella era una persona cariñosa, bondadosa, siendo la mujer más maravillosa e indulgente que pudo haber conocido. Ahora en esta realidad la mujer en frente suyo contrastaba esa imagen.</p><p>Nodoka salió de la residencia Tendo murmurando y maldiciendo a su marido por no cumplir con lo que se pactó. Ella anhelaba ver a su hijo, anhelaba ver a un hombre. La verdadera imagen de un hombre. Alguien fuerte y viril. Un líder innato. Pero en cambio su marido dejo que esa cosa llamado su hijo se convirtiera en algo menos que un humano. Una persona normal, un verdadero hombre jamás se convertiría en una mujer y además que este en una relación con otra mujer. Es de lo más enfermizo, que clase de perversiones harán cuando no estén a la vista de los demás. Inaceptable y asqueroso. </p><p>Con esos pensamientos siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa. Se encerraría y no volvería a ver la luz del día. Paso muchos años sin saber de marido y su hijo. Podría muchos más ahora que sabia en lo que se habían convertido ambos, ella ya no tenía familia.</p><p>
  <strong>—o—o—</strong>
</p><p>En el dojo Tendo estaba Ranma parado en la misma posición. Con los ojos puestos en la puerta corrediza del comedor donde salió su madre. Aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. La mujer que esperaba conocer le dio la espalda y lo rechazo como a una basura. Durante mucho tiempo veía en aquellos sueños como esa mujer era tan indulgente, sabia y amorosa. Sin embargo la persona real que acaba de conocer aplasto esas ansias el deseo de conocer a su madre. Su verdadera madre no lo amaba.</p><p>Nodoka y Genma acordaron un pacto en el que si Ranma no se volvía un hombre entre hombres ambos cometerían seppuku ¿Qué clase de madre dejaría a la buena de dios a su pequeño hijo?</p><p>Esa era la razón por la que Genma pasó años y años incrustándole en la cabeza lo debía ser. Cada día entrenando arduamente rompiéndose los huesos para poder forjar a un hombre. Y claro también estaba el pacto de matrimonio para unir las escuelas.</p><p>Al fin y al cambo su vida se regía en cómo debía satisfacer a los demás, y en este caso para su madre él resulto ser una decepción, un trabajo mal hecho, una abominación de la naturaleza.</p><p>Akane vio todo lo que ocurrió, al igual que toda la familia. Nadie pudo creer lo cruel que llego a ser la madre de Ranma. Akane se acerco a su prometido.</p><p>— ¿Ranma estas bien?— Pregunto Akane con delicadeza.</p><p>Ranma dejo de lado todos sus pensamientos y presto atención a la niña pelo azul. Con la voz temblorosa le respondió.</p><p>—Ak-Akane ¿De verdad soy un monstruo?—Le pregunto a la niña mirándola a los ojos. Akane se estremeció al ver a un Ranma tan frágil y destruido. Ranma paso por muchas situaciones protegiéndola, ahora ella debía y quería hacer su parte.</p><p>—Escúchame bien Ranma Saotome, puedes ser la persona más terca, odiosa y egocéntrica que jamás haya conocido… bueno a excepción de Kuno tal vez. Pero no eres un monstruo, todo lo contrario eres más humano de lo que te imaginas, eres una persona con un buen corazón. Tu madre no sabe lo que dice, de hecho ni siquiera te conoce o lo que has logrado a pesar de lo que le contaste, pero ella no estuvo ahí como para apreciarlo como todos nosotros. No dejes que te afecte, si te hace sentir mejor ahora nos tienes a nosotros. Somos tu familia.</p><p>Soun regreso de la puerta de principal y al escuchar a su hija animar a su prometido se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro a Ranma. — Akane tiene razón hijo, nos tienes a nosotros, puedes confiar en eso —. Soun se giro a mirar a sus hijas y con un gesto le pidió que animaran a Ranma.  Entonces Nabiki hablo.</p><p>—Ranma eres mi generador de dinero más eficiente que he tenido, me gusta que estés en casa. — Le dijo a Ranma con una sonrisa y levantándole el pulgar.</p><p>Akane miro con incredulidad y con el ceño fruncido a su hermana, con reproche le dirigió la palabra. — ¡Nabiki! ¿Tienes que decirlo de esa forma? Estamos animando a Ranma, ¡Dios se mas sensible por favor!—. Nabiki solo se encogió de hombros y con indiferencia se fue al comedor a ver televisión.</p><p>Mientras tanto Kasumi se acerco el pelinegro con un fuerte abrazo y un besándolo en la frente le dijo. —A pesar de que hemos pasado por muchos problemas, tú siempre nos has ayudado. Y ahora nosotros somos quien te debemos ayudar. Te considero mi pequeño hermano o hermana a veces, y debes saber que siempre estaré ahí cuando necesites ayuda.</p><p>—Muchas gracias a Kasumi-san y gracias a todos, no era necesario pero de todas formas lo aprecio mucho.</p><p>Después de la emotiva reunión Ranma camino hacia su habitación con el paso lento y emanando un aura depresiva. Y como no estarlo, la persona que quería conocer; su madre, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Claro, era un amor condicional, Ranma debía ser un hombre ante sus ojos para ser aceptado como su hijo.</p><p>Al llegar a su habitación Ranma se encerró para no salir más. Y dada la ausencia de Genma en la casa era un alivio para el chico pelinegro, ya que al ver al hombre no se abstendría para nada y le rompería los huesos con tal sacar su frustración y obligarlo a decir por qué hiso un trato tan absurdo y atroz. Como poder ser capaz de prometer tal estupidez. Su padre sería la última persona en el mundo que podría ver.</p><p>Durante días Ranma se quedaría en su habitación, la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo, pues dentro de los sueños su vida era tan pacifica y armoniosa que solo el hecho de despertar le causaba una enorme depresión ¿Cómo era posible que este mundo las cosas sean tan diferentes? No lo sabía pero estaba seguro que cada vez más seria mil veces mejor vivir como chica dentro de aquella ilusión.</p><p>Vivir con una madre que lo ama, vivir en armonía. Tal vez vivir como chica no sea buena idea. Y tal vez vivir con un chico como Ryoga tras su falda tampoco. Pero sin duda estar en otra realidad que no sea esta sería mucho mejor.</p><p>Casi una semana había pasado tras lo sucedido y en la cabeza de Ranma las frase dicha por su madre se repetía una y otra vez. <em>“Ni siquiera eres una persona normal ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!”</em></p><p>Aun encerrado en su habitación recordando en cada momento el día que en su madre hiso un agujero en su corazón. La mujer que deseo conocer pulverizo sus sueños. Y hablando de sueños solo quedaban en su memoria los dulces momentos que solo vivió dentro de ellos.</p><p>Entre uno de ellos había uno, el cual apreciaba, pues la imagen que tenia de su madre era otra. Allí ella seria la persona que Ranma deseaba tener en esta vida.</p><p>En el sueño; era de noche y la lluvia acompañada de fuertes venticas que azotaban los tejados de las casas, en la casa Saotome dormía intranquilamente la pequeña Ranma ya que al parecer una pesadilla atormentaba su noche de descanso. Un grito se hace notar entre las paredes de la casa haciendo que una madre se despertara y preocupara. Nodoka rápidamente recorre los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija.</p><p>— ¡¿Ranma que paso?!— pregunta con preocupación al ver a su Ranma asustada sentada en la cama.</p><p>—M-mamá tengo miedo…</p><p>—Oh cariño solo debió ser una pesadilla, cálmate querida todo está bien. — se acerco a Ranma abrazándola, en respuesta la pequeña Ranma se calmaba poco a poco.</p><p>—Fue horrible… estaba en medio del bosque y – y había un anciano muy feo que me tenia cargada. Se reía horrible y daba mucho miedo. Me arranco un mechón de pelo y dijo que me iba a comer. — Pero el momento después esa calma se transformo en un llanto. — ¡Tenia tanto miedo mamá y estaba sola!</p><p>—Ya amor ya paso, fue solo un mal sueño. Mira estoy contigo nada te pasara, te protegeré de ese sucio viejo que te quiere hacer daño.</p><p>Sueños cortos e inconclusos pero que dejaban una huella, por esta razón Ranma deseaba que esta mujer hubiera sido su madre real. No, de hecho querer ser la chica Ranma y vivir dentro de ese sueño. Que importa ahora ser el hombre entre hombres, después de todo fue un intento fallido de su padre y menospreciado por su madre.</p><p>
  <strong>—o—o—</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Akane estaba preocupada por Ranma, durante casi una semana Ranma estaría en su habitación. Cuando iba a dejarle algo de comer podía ver la mirada perdida en los ojos del chico pelinegro. No era capaz de ver vida en esos ojos. Maldecía el nombre de Nodoka, como fue capaz de rechazar de una manera tal cruel a su propio hijo. Akane pensó que tal vez fue culpa de los muchos años que estuvo sin su familia.</p><p>Akane extrañaba ver a ese arrogante idiota, verlo parlotear sobre lo bueno que es en las artes marciales, verlo feliz otra vez, nada más que eso quería. Entonces surgió una idea de ella, solo esperaba que surtiera efecto.</p><p>Decidida sale de su habitación y va directo donde su hermana Kasumi que está en la cocina.</p><p>—Kasumi me ayudarías en algo por favor.</p><p>— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar hermanita?</p><p>—Me duele ver a Ranma tan deprimido, lleva casi una semana encerrado en su habitación. Pensaba que tal vez si le preparo una buena comida tal vez se anime. No sé, algo que a él le guste.</p><p>—Oh Akane es una buena idea, me alegro que pienses de esa manera, te ayudare en todo lo haga falta.</p><p>Pues Akane tendría ayuda, no sabía qué clase de abominación culinaria cometería si la dejaba sola.</p><p>Momentos después Kasumi de forma paciente intentaba instruir a su torpe hermana. Ya que al parecer es solo hecho cortar las verduras era todo un desafío para la menor de las Tendo. El sudor goteaba de la frente de la chica pues las zanahorias se dejaban ver como uno de los rivales más formidables contra lo que se ha enfrentado.</p><p>La fatiga y el cansancio se presentaban, el sudor empapaba su ropa, los sentidos en todo momento alerta. Pues Kasumi no podía apartar la mirada de que lo que hacia Akane, temía por la salud de Ranma y temía por la integridad de su cocina. Hiso todo lo humanamente posible para guiar a su hermana.</p><p>El timbre del teléfono se hiso notar a través de las paredes de la casa. Por precaución le dejo dada una simple instrucción a su hermana menor.</p><p>—Akane iré atender la llamada, por favor espera a que vuelva y te sigo ayudando.</p><p>Rápidamente la mayor Tendo se dirigió hacia el teléfono. Mientras tanta la peli azul miro a su hermana salir de la cocina. Frunció el ceño al escuchar las instrucciones. <em>“¿Que cree soy Kasumi? No es como si fuera a hacer explotar algo, le demostrare que puedo sola, ya no soy una niña”.</em></p><p>Mientras tanto en el teléfono la voz de una persona desconocida para Kasumi</p><p>Hombre del teléfono. <em>— ¡Hola buenas tardes! Llamamos desde “Family Supermarket”, estamos en un sorteo súper emocionante, fantásticos descuentos y promociones para toda la familia. Productos a muy bajo precio que les van a sorprender</em> <em>¡Su hogar es una de las pocas que ha sido seleccionada para este sorteo no pierda esta oportunidad!</em> — Hablo la persona desconocida con voz de comerciante, la velocidad de su voz era rápida, haciendo que Kasumi se exasperara, pues no le importaba. Además tenía a una persona esperando en la cocina.</p><p>—Lo siento pero no hay dinero en estos momentos. — Rechazo cortésmente.</p><p>—<em>Pero espere, aun no le he dado los precios, se lo juro, va a querer comprar todo.</em> — Insistió.</p><p>—En serio lo siento pero no puedo comprar nada en estos momentos…</p><p>—<em>Pero señora escúcheme por favor</em>…— <em>“¿Señora?”</em> pensó perpleja la mayor Tendo. Apenas estaba en sus veinte y ya la llamaban así, que horrible sensación. Ya harta de escuchar un desconocido charlatán decidió cortar de inmediato, además no era la primera vez que llamaban para ofrecer supuestas ofertas, se sabía que había un grupo de delincuentes en el área que se dedicaban a robar a las señoras que estaban solas en sus casas cuando sus esposos iban al trabajo. Probablemente sean los mismos, esperando saber si la “señora” Kasumi es una solitaria ama de casa.</p><p>—Le insisto que no tengo dinero. Adiós. — soltó un suspiro, a veces no sabía cómo la gente podría ser tan descarada.</p><p>Cinco minutos antes Akane vio salir a su hermana. Ella decidida y motivada ignora su orden y comienza su labor. Entre pedazos de tabla y verdura hecha todo a la olla. Todo lo que parecía ser comestible según Akane. O más bien creyendo que algunas cosas eran los mismo que otros. Por ejemplo, cloro por vinagre, detergente como sal. Y varios otros ingredientes bastantes que de manera dudosa y poco probable se usarían para cocinar. Pero la joven Tendo estaba maravillada con su forma de cocinar, creyendo firmemente que lograba aprender. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad es que estaba cometiendo los más inimaginables crímenes contra el arte de cocinar.</p><p>Agrego agua a la olla donde tenía listo para cocinar. Sobre la estufa puso la olla y la tapo, dejando que comience su hervor y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observaba el futuro almuerzo para motivar a Ranma, su prometido.</p><p>Kasumi entro a la cocina, vio a su hermana sonreír, la olla sobre la estufa, nada roto excepción de la tabla de picar, nada de fuego, todo parecía normal. Quizás su hermana por fin lograría hacer al bien… en la cocina. Aunque si tenía una duda.</p><p>— ¿Akane el almuerzo como lo preparaste?</p><p>—Ah sí, solo eche todas las verduras a la olla, luego como me dijiste agregue un poco de sal, agua, aceite. Tal como me dijiste.</p><p>—Oh…— tal vez su hermana si tenía esperanza.</p><p>Treinta minutos después dos integrantes del dojo Tendo desaparecerían del lugar. La razón era simple, Akane había hecho el almuerzo, nadie quería pasar la tarde en la clínica del Dr. Tofu así que para proteger su salud tanto Soun y Nabiki escabulleron y salieron lo más rápido posible.</p><p>Perezosamente Ranma bajaba las escaleras, sus ojos aun mostraban esa falta de brillo, no quería bajar a almorzar pero por la insistencia de Akane de que debía comer para al menos cuidar su salud. Bastante irónico.</p><p>Ranma se sentó a la mesa, no esperaba nada y no le importaba nada. El mundo era gris para él, sabía que la cocina de Akane era un asco pero qué más da ¿Cuidar su salud? ¿Alimentarse? Hasta el veneno podría ser mejor… pero, ¿Para qué pelear? Akane iba armar un escándalo por rechazarle algo. No quería escuchar quejas, ni gritos, nada. Quería descansar, olvidar y si pudiera morir intoxicado seria aun mejor…</p><p>Akane y Kasumi se sentaron a la mesa, como Akane quien había cocinado procedió a repartir la comida en partes iguales. Lo primero que hacia destacar en su “sopa” era el olor, luego el color. Kasumi observo con profundo asco la “comida” de su hermana. Sin saber que era lo había en el plato. Y lo supo, no debió confiar en las palabras de Akane, y lo más probable es que confundió tal vez el detergente con la sal y no quería saber que otra cosa habría en la “comida”, así que dejo el plato a un lado.</p><p>Ranma miro hacia abajo, un verde pastoso burbujeante lo miraban, el pelinegro juraría que la sopa tenia ojos que lo juzgarían si no comía. Tampoco quería escuchar a una malhumorada Tendo por ahí jurando y gritando que su comida no es mala. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el plato con ambas manos y bebió de él como si fuese lo más delicioso del mundo.</p><p>Kasumi observo con genuino asombro al chico de la trenza, él había tragado de un sorbo la “comida” de Akane. Y la chica peli azul igualmente asombrada ya que nunca habría puesto resistencia al comer sus almuerzos. Con curiosidad pregunto.</p><p>— ¿Ranma te gusto mi almuerzo?</p><p>Ranma con la cabeza agachada con las manos sombre las piernas, trataba de asimilar su entorno. Ya que al tragar la “sopa” sintió como un escalofrió y como puñetazo lo golpeo. Nunca había sido tan extremo probar el almuerzo de Akane. A lo lejos escucho una voz, siendo Akane que le preguntaba.</p><p>Una sonrisa forzada adorno la cara de Ranma, como para que todo siga su transcurso y no haya problemas, le respondió a la niña.</p><p>—Si Akane, estuvo delicioso. — Hasta hablar le costaba, un extraño hormigueo recorría su lengua.</p><p>— ¡Me alegro que te guste! Es la primera vez que me dices algo así, y yo que pensaba hacerte el almuerzo para animarte y resulta que me terminas animándome a mí. ¿Quieres más?</p><p>—No gracias Akane, estoy satisfecho. —En realidad mucho más que eso. Ya era una hazaña mantenerse cuerdo.</p><p>Genma por fin había aparecido, una semana fuera junto al endemoniado maestro dejo que los recuerdos sobre la exquisita comida de Kasumi invadiera su mente. Camino hacia el comedor, noto que solo habían tres personas. Y un olor extraño que salía de allí. Lo supo inmediatamente. Akane era la cocinera. Se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el dojo.</p><p>Las chicas Tendo miraron con recelo al viejo hombre, no se esperaban que llegara tan pronto, después de todo con solo mirarlo a la cara ya les resultaba molesto. Pues él era el culpable de las penas de Ranma. Por otro lado el chico pelinegro ya no le importaba la vista del viejo ¿Qué gracias a él su madre lo odia? ¿Qué gracias a él tiene una maldición y está comprometido con quien sabe más chicas? Que mas da tal vez hay más cosas de la que ni se entera.</p><p>—Saldré a dar una vuelta. — y más que nada, solo quería estar en paz. Si se iba a su habitación lo más probable que llegase a toparse con él, así que mejor salir de casa antes de que la furia se hiciese ´presente.</p><p>Cinco minutos después, no camino más que dos manzanas. Un dolor repentino surgió desde su estomago. Y eructos con sabor a cloro recorrían su boca.</p><p>Ranma caminaba tambaleándose en la calle, su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa. Su cuerpo se le entumecía y el sudor en su frente demostraba su esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse de pie.</p><p>Antes de que sea demasiado tarde decidió ir hacia el doctor tofu, antes pensó que sería buena idea morir intoxicado pero el intenso dolor en su vientre y su mente nublada, la duda se le presentaba, no es como si quiera morir de esta forma. Solo debía cruzar una calle y a la vuelta obtendría su alivio. Las vista borrosa del chico no logra apreciar la luz roja del semáforo, el cómo peatón debía esperar unos minutos antes de querer cruzar la calle además no es como si pudiera saltar, no podía, era imposible en su estado. Sin embargo Ranma no pudo darse cuenta de eso así que solo camino en línea recta sin percatarse de su alrededor. Y por los síntomas ya mencionados no logra darse cuenta de un bus que a gran velocidad se acercaba hacia él.</p><p>El conductor venia malhumorado, un pasajero anterior armo un escándalo junto a su pareja, añadiendo que el conductor despertó con el pie izquierdo, le había avisado que solo este trabajaría y luego ya no tendría empleo. Muchas emociones cargaba el sujeto, por ende no presto atención al camino, era como si estuviera en piloto automático y solo siguiera el recorrido. Al último momento se dio cuenta de una figura roja con cabellera negra cruzaba la calle con el semáforo en rojo.</p><p>El impacto es inminente, no logra reaccionar a tiempo chocando al joven.</p><p>Ranma sale volando por los aires, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. El joven pelinegro aterriza chocando de cabeza contra el duro suelo de cemento rodando en el proceso. El conductor con las manos en la cabeza aterrorizado por el acto creyendo haber atropellado y matado al chico que cruzo imprudentemente la calle.</p><p>Mientras tanto la conciencia de Ranma de se va por las nubes, todo a su alrededor se vuelve oscuro.</p><p>Dentro la cabeza de Ranma Pequeños destellos de luz entran en escena. Pequeñas imágenes a la distancia comienza a notar. Ranma podía sentirse así mismo, su cuerpo como si fuera de aire, sin forma y a la vez comenzando un recorrido por los parajes de sus recuerdos. Desde cuando era niño hasta volverse el hombre que creía ser.  Se detiene ante el recuerdo cuando su madre llega al dojo, su madre le grita que es un monstruo.</p><p>El mundo de Ranma se vuelve negro otra vez.</p><p>Ranma abre los ojos, recuerda haber caminado por la calle desorientado y con mucho dolor estomacal a causa de la comida de Akane. Vagamente recuerda ser golpeado por algo, aunque solo la sensación del impacto.</p><p>Ranma se levanta rápidamente de la cama. Nota que es una chica, dudosa… no recuerda ser una chica. Se da cuenta que no está en un hospital, ni menos en el dojo y además de no estar herida, además vestir un piyama blanco a rayas muy femenino.</p><p>Se sienta en la cama mira la habitación en la que esta. El color ver pastel de las paredes, la cama blanda y suave. El orden y limpieza del lugar, claramente la habitación de una chica. Aunque por extraño que parezca a Ranma se le hacía muy familiar.</p><p>Ranma suspira por lo bajo. Pensado. <em>“Tal vez cuando algo me golpeo caí al agua. Quizás alguien me ayudo y me trajo a la habitación de su hija o nieta. Lo que sea. Solo daré la gracias y me iré”</em>.</p><p>Hundida en sus pensamiento no escucha la puerta abrir. Una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo rojizo entra saludando a Ranma.</p><p>—Hola cariño, ¿Cómo amaneciste? — La mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa genuina saluda a la niña.</p><p>Ranma abre los ojos como si se les fueran a caer. Su respiración se acelera. Mira a hacia la ventana como buscando una salida rápida. Nodoka se preocupa al ver a su hija actuar de manera extraña.</p><p>—Ranma… ¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>Ranma responde nerviosamente —Mamá… yo eh… e-estoy bien… ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí, es tu casa? ¿No se suponía que era un monstruo para ti?</p><p>Nodoka se cobre la boca ante el repentino ataque verbal de su hija. Sin saber cómo lo ocasiono, muy preocupada atrapa a Ranma en un abrazo. Ranma por otro lado ve a la mujer mayor acercarse hacia ella. Pensando en que tal vez la castigara por hablar así de agresiva solo cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, aunque volvió a abrirlos cuando siente un abrazo suave y cálido por parte de la mujer.</p><p>—Ranma mi cielo este es tu hogar, aquí es donde creciste, toda tu vida has estado aquí junto a mi ¿Quién te dijo que te considero un monstruo? Eres mi hija, mi ángel, mi adorada niña, mi pequeña bebe que siempre amare, no vuelvas  a decir algo como eso por favor, me duele escucharte decir eso. — Nodoka se separo de Ranma y tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos — Ranma hija dime ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Quién te dijo eso?</p><p>La pelirroja menor sorprendida por la declaración de la mujer mayor. Le acababa de decir que toda la vida vivió con ella. Además le costaba creer que hace poco esta misma persona fue la que lo miro como su fuera un pedazo de mierda. En cambio podía ver a una madre, una persona tan llena de amor, sin saber si eran la misma persona o no.</p><p>Aunque… De pronto Ranma se dio cuenta de un hecho, esta mujer que tenía delante suyo se comportaba de la misma manera que la mujer de sueños, aquella mujer atenta y maternal que en más de una ocasión deseo que fuera real. Que fuera su madre de verdad.</p><p>Y una última cosa… su maldición, Ranma de pronto se le helo la sangre, tuvo una corazonada muy fea. Se levanto de su cama apartando a Nodoka de su lado. La mujer mayor preocupada por el reciente estado lunático de su hija la sigue. Ranma caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la casa. Con vagos recuerdos a base de sus sueños intentaba encontrar el baño.</p><p>—Ranma cariño que sucede, me estas asustando. — Con una mano en el corazón observaba como Ranma abría puerta tras puerta. Como si fuese la primera vez que estaba ahí. Eso entristeció y preocupo a Nodoka. Igual recordando que Ranma le dijo<em> “¿No se suponía que era un monstruo para ti?”</em> ¿Qué le paso a su hija?</p><p>Ranma finalmente encontró el baño, se dirigió hacia la ducha abriendo la llave del agua caliente, dejo que su cabeza se remojara esperando cambiar. Pero lo que no paso fue el cambio a hombre. Ranma seguía siendo mujer a pesar de estar bajo el agua. Ranma dejo el agua correr empapándose completamente, sin darse cuenta que la estaba quemando.</p><p>—E-esto no puede ser… ¿Porqué no cambio a hombre?— Ranma hablo para sí misma con la voz temblorosa y Nodoka quien estaba detrás de la puerta observando y escuchando todo, no asimilaba lo que ocurría por la mente de su pequeña hija, pero estaba segura que tenía graves problemas. <em>“¿Mi hija cree que es un hombre? oh por dios mi niña…” </em>Caminando lentamente con una mano extendida, como si Ranma estuviese lejos se acerco hacia ella.</p><p>Ranma se sentó en la baldosa del piso del baño con la regadera botando agua. Intentaba razonar el por qué no cambio. Y pues claro, debía saber que estaba dentro del sueño que habitualmente veía por las noches.  <em>“Relájate Ranma Saotome, esto es parte del sueño… solo cálmate nada es real”</em>.  Le choco saber que estaba atrapado en su forma femenina, en su cabeza trababa de razonar que lo estaba viviendo era un tipo de ilusión, pero el tacto real de las cosas le hacía creer que nada era falso. Estaba en una gran confusión.</p><p>Nodoka apago la llave y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo mojado su ropa, pero no le importo. Abrazo a Ranma, su hija no ofreció resistencia alguna. La niña pelirroja con los ojos absortos en la nada, de pronto sintió un par de brazos que la rodeaban gentilmente y la atraían hacia el cuerpo de la mujer mayor. Ranma giro su vista hacia su madre, quedando a cara a cara. Ranma podía ver como la mujer mayor mostraba preocupación. También noto que la mujer estaba llorando y por alguna razón Ranma sintió su corazón estremecer, pudo sentir el dolor de su madre. De pronto la mujer mayor le hablo.</p><p>—Ranma, hija mía no se qué es lo que te sucede o lo que te paso… pero debes saber que soy tu madre y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, te escuchare, te mimare como siempre lo he hecho. — Hablo Nodoka con la voz temblorosa y la vez sobando con delicadeza y ternura la espalda de Ranma.</p><p>Después de escuchar la voz temblorosa de la mujer hiso un clic en el corazón de Ranma. En un lugar muy lejano de la chica pelirroja, deseo mas de alguna vez ser amada por su madre, así como esta imagen ilusoria de lo que podría ser ella. Y Ranma estaba consciente de eso. La mujer que la abrazaba solo una falsa imagen de lo que en realidad es su mamá. Sin embargo el momento emocional y el actual cuerpo de Ranma no ayudaban,  de pronto más de alguna lágrima fluía por sus mejillas. Aunque sea una imagen falsa de madre, ella le demostraba amor. Era el amor que siempre anhelo tener. Tantos años deseando tener a una madre, y al final solo saber que su verdadera madre lo pisoteo sin compasión. Aunque ahora era diferente, podía sentir la calidez del abrazo, el amor en las palabas. Ranma no aguanto más esas penas que traía consigo.</p><p>— ¿Tu eres mi mamá?—pregunto dudosa, con miedo en sus palabras. Pero quería oírlo, oír esas palabras que tanto tiempo espero, quería sentirse amada por su madre.</p><p>—Claro que si mi amor, soy tu madre, y lo seré hasta mis huesos no soporten mi peso. Incluso si llegas a ser una mujer mayor y yo una senil anciana, siempre te amare.</p><p>Ranma no lo soporto mas… un rio de lágrimas fluyo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. “Soy tu madre, siempre te amare”. Cuyas palabras hicieron un espacio en ella para quedarse por siempre y las cuales eran la razón de sus lágrimas, y ahí estaban, solo eso quería oír.</p><p>Entre los sollozos Ranma con la voz hecho añicos y temblorosa trato de hablar. —Siempre quise conocerte mamá. Desde que era pequeño pensé en ti. Pase toda mi vida entrenando con mi padre, pero para mí era como estar solo… ¿De verdad estarás conmigo?</p><p>Nodoka le sorprendió lo que dijo su hija, ¿se trataba así misma como a un hombre? ¿Un viaje de entrenamiento con Genma? Quizás en otro momento pueda hablar con Ranma sobre eso.</p><p>La mente de Ranma divagaba… ¿Que realidad era esta? ¿Qué tipo de ilusión o broma de mal gusto le estaban provocando? No estaba segura. Pero lo que sentía en este instante no se comparaba con nada. Ni el amor que sentía por Akane se asemejaba a esto. </p><p>Realidad o ilusión, no negaría que lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba con su madre. La mujer que siempre deseo tener a su lado, ahora ella estaba acariciando su pelo rojo intenso. Ranma sin darse cuenta comenzaba a ronronear, Nodoka soltó una risita. Aunque por un lado preocupada por la salud mental de la niña ya que Ranma le conto que viajaba con su marido. También noto como lo decía con una autentica tristeza. Pero mientras tanto se calmaba a oír como lentamente se comportaba como lo haría su hija normalmente.</p><p>Ranma se quedo dormida sobre las piernas de su madre.</p><p>Momentos después Nodoka le saco su piyama mojado y se lo cambio por un seco, la acomodo en su cama y la beso en la frente. Antes de cerrar la puerta observo por última vez para verificar que su hija está bien. Sonrió al ver su rostro sereno. Aun le inquietaba lo que le había contado Ranma. Viajando con su marido en su niñez… entrenando… tal vez su hija despertó aun soñando y eso la confundió. Pero de todas formas dejaría a su hija descansar.</p><p>Nodoka cerró la puerta dejando a Ranma sola en su habitación. La chica pelirroja tenía una imagen de serenidad dibujada en la cara. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo esa imagen cambio a una de preocupación. En lo profundo de su cabeza escuchaba las múltiples voces que llamaban por su nombre, pero la que más tangible era, fue la voz de Akane.<em> “¡Ranma, despierta por favor! ¡Ya no te obligare a comer mi comida otra vez, por favor vuelve!”</em></p><p>—Akane… no te veo…— Ranma murmuro dormida. Pero en su cabeza gritaba a más no poder, esperando una respuesta. Pero lo único que escuchaba eran los lamentos de la chica Tendo que lloraba en algún lugar.</p><p>De pronto esas voces se alejaron, y de paso llegaron ciertas imágenes.</p><p>El día era gris y nublado en el cementerio, había una pequeña Ranma vistiendo un vestido negro junto a su madre, la pequeña Ranma no sabía que es lo pasaba, una gran cantidad de gente que no conocía y todos vestían de negro. Así que por la duda le pregunto a su mama.</p><p>— ¿Mamá porque papá está encerrado en esa caja de madera? ¿A que está jugando? ¿Porque todos visten así?</p><p>Nodoka intentaba reprimir su tristeza y con gran autocontrol contesto a su hija —Sabes que papá es un payaso, el esta solo jugando a las escondidillas. El no sabe que lo estamos viendo. Guarda silencio o nos descubrirá…</p><p>La escena cambio, Ranma era más mayor ya de trece años. Caminaba hacia la secundaria y detrás de ella la seguía un chico. Ryoga Hibiki.</p><p>— ¡Ranma espera! me sorprende que a pesar de que seas pequeña seas tan rápida. — Se burlo Ryoga, sin embargo a Ranma no le hizo gracia.</p><p>— ¡¿A quién llamas enana?! ¡Ya verás que seré tan alta y hermosa como mamá! Solo espera quieres…— soltando un bufido hacia el chico pelinegro.</p><p>—De que te volverás aun más hermosa de lo que eres, de eso estoy más que seguro. —Dedicándole una sonrisa a Ranma, y ella sonrojándose por el comentario.</p><p>El siguiente escenario.</p><p>Nodoka cepillaba el pelo de Ranma–chan, en su rostro adornaba una linda sonrisa. Posteriormente aplico maquillaje en el rostro suave y terso de su hija. Ranma estaba exasperada, no quería destacar demasiado pues solo era su primer día de clases.</p><p>—Mamá por favor, solo es el retorno a clases… no un desfile de modas. — le reprochaba con un puchero.</p><p>—Lo sé querida, pero quiero hacerle saber a todo Furinkan quien es la niña más hermosa de todas.</p><p>—Ouh mamá por favor…— Movió sus ojos hacia su madre dándole una mirada cansada.</p><p>— ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencer a mi hija de que sea vea como una princesa?... Oh ya se tal vez para la cena a alguien le puedo hacer su platillo favorito y puedo hacer la vista gorda si trae tareas…</p><p> Ranma dejo escapar una gota de saliva mientras pensaba en las delicias de la mano de su madre. —Comida… y una tarde sin tareas… me parece justo… ¿Crees que a Ryoga le guste si me dejo el pelo suelto?</p><p>—Oh cariño a ese chico le podrás gustar aunque estés despeinada y con ojeras. Esta muy enamorado de ti. Bien ahora déjame ayudarte con esto…</p><p>Una escena más vieja. Una en la que Ranma era una niña.</p><p>El día era cálido y soleado Nodoka jugaba con su hija de cinco años en el parque, la mujer mayor estaba sentada sobre el pasto y Ranma saltando a su alrededor. Ambas reían y disfrutaban de su compañía.</p><p>Nodoka preguntaba divertidamente a su pequeña Ranma. — ¿Quién es la pequeña niña de mama?</p><p>— ¡Yo soy! — respondía estiraba sus bracitos hacia el rostro de su madre.</p><p>— ¿Quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo?</p><p>— ¡Yo soy mamá!</p><p>— ¿Oh donde esta? No la veo— preguntaba mientras ignoraba a Ranma. Haciéndole creer que no la veía. A Nodoka y sobre todo a la pequeña niña le gustaba es ese juego.</p><p>Fuera del sueño…</p><p>Nodoka preocupada por su hija va su a su habitación a verla. Cuando entra acomoda un poco más el cubre camas, algo que calmo a la mujer mayor fue al ver una sonrisa en Ranma y a la vez logra escuchar un susurro de la niña. —Yo soy tu hija…aquí estoy…</p><p>Nodoka sonríe al escuchar a Ranma. —Siempre lo serás querida, te amo mi pequeña. —con un beso en la frente de Ranma sale de la habitación. Logra sacar algo de sus preocupaciones al ver la sonrisa de su hija. </p><p>
  <strong>—o—o—</strong>
</p><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Una línea de tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La noche daba término a su ciclo para dar paso al sol que se avecinaba en el horizonte saludando a la ciudad de Nerima. Una cabellera roja se movía debajo de las sabanas de la cama. Ranma se despertaba de una larga noche de sueño, al abrir los ojos, su memoria comenzaba a procesar los recuerdos del día anterior. Aun como hombre caminando por las calles tras enfermarse por comer la comida de Akane, el impacto de ser golpeado fuertemente por algo contundente y perder el conocimiento al instante, luego despertar en algún tipo de ilusión en el que su madre se comportaría diferente a la mujer que en verdad conoció.</p><p> Y además darse cuenta que en el lugar que despertó seria un mundo completamente diferente.</p><p><em>“¿Es acaso posible dormir y soñar dentro de otro sueño o ilusión?”</em> Ranma se preguntaba, no entendía para nada toda la situación actual.</p><p>Mientras dormía la pelirroja se adentraría en los parajes de los recuerdos que al parecer eran de esta chica Ranma, la chica original de este mundo. En los sueños, Ranma por buscar una definición adecuada, lo comprendería como si recordara soñando. Demasiado confuso si alguien se lo preguntara. En estos recuerdos Ranma vería al menos partes de lo que sucedió en el transcurso de su vida; aquí, en este mundo. Como cuando fue una niña y al parecer Genma fue sepultado, los juegos que tuvo con su madre en el parque, las conversaciones triviales con Ryoga, los días en que salía con sus amigas al centro comercial, y su primer beso…</p><p>Ahora eran parte de Ranma, ella lo sabía, lo sentía en su propia carne. Incluso fue capaz de recordar las sensaciones que experimento, dentro de sus memorias no podría negar que lo que sentía en aquellas situaciones eran demasiado agradables para su persona. En especial una sensación de la que se abrumaría y no se cansaría de sentirla, la sensación de ser amada. Amor maternal. El amor que nunca pudo conocer durante su infancia.</p><p>Ranma agrando los ojos al darse cuenta de algo; ella no es la persona a quien originalmente iba dirigido ese amor. Si no a la verdadera chica Ranma que existía en este mundo. Y otro hecho claro, si se quedaba era consciente de llegaría a amar a esta mujer; Nodoka.</p><p>Si pasaba mucho tiempo se encariñaría de ella. Se encariñaría de esta falsa imagen que a la vez era evidentemente real. Todo era una ilusión, todo estaba en su cabeza, pero dado el realismo costaba demasiado separar  lo falso de lo real.</p><p>Sabía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo llegaría a amar a su “madre”. El día de ayer y las memorias en las que aparecía Nodoka; la matriarca Saotome demostraría una indulgencia comparable con la de Kasumi  y un amor tan profundo por su hija que abrumaba extremadamente a la pelirroja menor.</p><p>Ranma quería salir de esta ilusión o mundo paralelo lo más rápido posible. No sabía con certeza lo que era, pero estaba segura que no debía permanecer aquí.</p><p>Tanto es el realísimo de esta ilusión que sus tripas comenzaron a gruñir. —Antes de salir que aquí un buen desayuno seria excelente.</p><p>De pie frente al closet buscaba algo que le pudiera servir para andar durante el día. Pero al parecer toda prenda que había, todo era femenino.</p><p>— ¡Cómo es posible que no haya una sola prenda que no sea ultra femenina!— refunfuñaba la pelirroja mientras revolvía entre su ropa en el armario. Lo que más encontraba eran faldas, blusas, pantalones ajustados…  lo último intento ponérselos pero se ruborizo al darse cuenta lo marcado y redondo que se veía sus glúteos, aunque de alguna forma lo apreciaba, tenía un buen trasero. Pero los descarto de inmediato.</p><p>Cansada de buscar algo adecuado, cosa imposible ya que todo en su habitación gritaba mujer… absolutamente todo, para que hablar de los cajones pequeños del armario donde estaban llenos de bragas y sostenes. Simplemente, soltó un suspiro.</p><p>Era casi como una situación terrorífica para Ranma, sus más grandes pesadillas se unieron para atormentar la vida de la joven Saotome, primero que nada estaba atrapada en un algún tipo de hechizo en el que parecía estar en otra vida, después atrapada en su forma femenina y por ultimo tendría que vestirse como chica mientras este en este extraño lugar. Si bien en sus disfraces no le importaba mucho su apariencia, por qué después de todo no era su verdadero yo, el termino más preciso de la palabra; disfraz, nada más que eso. Pero aquí la situación era diferente. Ella es una chica real en este lugar.</p><p>Luego de revisar todo se sentó en su cama, volvió su mirada a su actual vestimenta; un piyama rosa claro con corazones pequeños, un camisón como los que tuvo que usar cuando se hacía pasar por chica en algunas ocasiones.</p><p>Luego movió su vista hacia el armario, entro todo los demás presto atención a una prenda que sobre salía de las demás. Un vestido verde con mangas cortas. <em>“¿Qué más da?”</em> Pensó Ranma, después de todo era una chica, y no es que alguien le vaya gritar que es un desviado por usar una prenda de mujer. Armo su típica coleta y se vistió con su nueva prenda, se miro en el espejo y no podía negar que se veía bien.</p><p> </p><p>No paso mucho tiempo para que Ranma bajara por las escaleras de la casa. Abajo en el comedor la esperaría Nodoka con el desayuno. Aquí Ranma tendría que enfrentar una vez más la imagen de Nodoka, y a la vez tratando de no recordar lo que sucedió en el dojo Tendo.</p><p>Pero una vez que vio su rostro sereno pudo exitosamente alejar los malos recuerdos. Esta imagen de su madre era capaz de trasmitirle tranquilidad.  </p><p>Al entrar, los olores de la comida se impregnaron en sus fosas nasales. Definitivamente el realismo de dicha ilusión era muy fuerte. No solo olía bien, se veía bien, solo esperaba que fuera tan deliciosa como se veía.</p><p>—Buenos días cariño. ¿Cómo amaneciste? Oh esa coleta te hace ver diferente… aunque un poco marimacho si me lo preguntas— saludo su madre con una sonrisa.</p><p>Ranma vio la cara de su supuesta madre, después de lo acontecido del día anterior esa mirada le hacía sentir segura. Parecía tan normal, o eso daba la sensación, ya que era tan agradable sentir paz y a la vez amor.</p><p>—Buenos días mamá, uh… amanecí bien. Sí, me gusta cómo me queda la coleta.</p><p>—Me alegro. Antes de hacer el desayuno pase por tu habitación, estabas tan plácidamente durmiendo que me dio pena despertarte. Bien ahora desayunemos antes de que se enfrié. — Ranma un poco incomoda paso a la mesa, y luego ambas dijeron al unisonó. — ¡Itadakimasu!</p><p>Nodoka tomando sus palillos, en el proceso pensaba que es lo que le paso a su hija el día de ayer. La manera en la que actuaba parecía tan diferente. Había hablado sobre un viaje de  entrenamiento con su marido. Eso en especial la incomodo ya que Genma había muerto hace  mucho tiempo. Ranma perecía ser tan agresiva, tan diferente de lo que es. Y además hace mucho que no la había visto llorar. ¿De verdad había tenido una mala pesadilla? ¿O era algo que le paso antes de llegar a casa? Lo último tal vez no, ya que la tarde anterior fue la rutina de todos los días. No hubo nada inusual, no se comporto inusual. Todo era normal.</p><p>Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a su hija, eso la cambio. Y noto más el cambio cuando hace unos días había una señorita comiendo tranquila y pausadamente. En cambio ahora esa señorita paso a ser un cerdo glotón.</p><p>Ranma comía su arroz ferozmente, siempre con cautela para que nadie robe su comida. Aunque en especial se sentía idiota ya que estaban solo su madre y ella. No es como si su padre rondara por allí. Aunque tenía dudas al respecto, no se fiaba mucho de la escenas que soñó en lo que parecía ser un funeral.</p><p>— ¡Ranma!— la matriarca Saotome llamo la atención de su hija. — ¡¿Qué modales son esos para comer?! ¿Quién te enseño a comer así? Pareces un cerdo, estas en una mesa, nadie te esta apresurando.</p><p>Ranma se detuvo a penas escucho su nombre. Y la mirada serena que portaba su madre paso ser una que le trajo recuerdos de cuando la conocía por primera vez. Inconscientemente creyó que le gritaría “¡Tú no eres mi hijo!” Aunque eso nunca llego.</p><p>Tendría que haberlo sabido, está en otra casa, y sobre todo en otro mundo. Ocupando sin querer el cuerpo de una señorita, aunque sea él mismo pero en una versión del sexo opuesto. Una señorita con modales.</p><p>No necesariamente siempre devoraba su comida como si le estuvieran colocando un arma en la cabeza. Solo era parte del entrenamiento rudimentario que su  padre le enseño.</p><p>—Lo siento madre. Es solo costumbre, bueno ya sabes… papa me roba la comida diciendo que es entrenamiento.</p><p>— ¿Hablas de Genma?—pregunto curiosa.</p><p>— ¿De quién más  voy a estaré hablando?— protesto Ranma.</p><p>—Ranma… no se a que estás jugando, pero es de muy mal gusto mencionar a tu padre de esa manera. A estas alturas deberías saber que tu padre…— Se detuvo en la última parte, no quería recordar mas allá de lo que paso hace tiempo. Su esposo, su hombre, el único quien fue capaz de llegar a su corazón. La persona con quien había formado una familia y habían vivido una de las etapas más hermosas de vida ya no estaba con ella. Nodoka se acerco a su hija tomando una servilleta que tenía a mano le limpio los labios y las mejillas de su hija quien parecía un cerdito en su comida. Vio a los ojos azules de la niña quien era como un espejo de ella misma. La pelirroja más pequeña miraba asombrada a la pelirroja mayor quien con una sonrisa terminaba de limpiar su rostro. Entonces Nodoka con una voz suave termino lo que le estaba contando a Ranma. — Tu padre está muerto cariño. No sé qué es lo que te está  pasando, actúas como alguien diferente, solo espero que no sea una broma tuya como siempre lo haces por que esta vez no es gracioso.</p><p>Nodoka mira con nostalgia hacia un lugar en la habitación y se dirige a su hija.</p><p>—Te toca lavar los trastes, me voy  a mi habitación…</p><p>Durante los últimos años, desde que comenzó a tener esa serie de sueños extraños, Ranma se acostumbro. Hasta el punto de que lo que veía eran como sueños comunes. No les daba importancia. Por lo mismo cuando comenzó dormir desde el día anterior no le dio mucho significado a lo que vio.</p><p>Entonces Ranma se quedo pensado. <em>“Mi papá está muerto… esas imágenes que vi, eran reales. En esta vida él no está…”</em></p><p>Nodoka después de hablar con su hija se retiro a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Abrió la puerta del armario y en una caja de madera saco un álbum de fotos. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a ver foto tras foto. En la mayoría, aparecía la imagen de su esposo. En una salía Genma cargando a Ranma de bebe y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En otra estaban los tres sonriendo a la cámara en un paseo al campo. Y en varias otras solo dejaban notar a un hombre risueño amante de su familia. Los recuerdos de días felices quedaban registrados en la tinta de las fotos.</p><p>Una lágrima se derramaba por la mejilla de Nodoka. Y un susurro escapo de sus labios.</p><p>—Genma… amor, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió ese día?, ¿Si estuvieras aquí me lo dirías amor mío?</p><p>Al parecer su marido escondía secretos. Los días pasados parecían ser perfectos, la familia que soñaron y los planes a futuro se podían ver casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin embargo por ciertas razones Genma no estaba de acuerdo, y por ciertas circunstancias había otros planes en su mente.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Doce años antes…</p><p> </p><p>Genma y Soun por fin se deshicieron de una molesta plaga conocido como su maestro. El alivio y la felicidad llevo a ambos hombres a celebrar su liberación. Un poco más lejos de donde sellaron al viejo monstruo el dúo de artistas marciales, bajo los árboles de una montaña lejos de la civilización y con restos del licor sobrante que usaron para embriagar y atrapar el pequeño demonio, el par de amigos bebieron con entusiasmo y felicidad.</p><p>Cualquier tema de conversación era bienvenido, varios planes a futuro llevaban a cabo, la tarde fresca era reconfortante y claro, el alcohol era parte de las conversaciones y la toma de decisiones del par de hombres.</p><p>—Muy bien Saotome me parece una buena idea.</p><p>—Cierto que si mi buen amigo Tendo.</p><p>—Ahora es cosa de tiempo, el futuro de la escuela de estilo libre estará asegurado.</p><p>—Nuestra escuela será la mejor, ya lo verá Tendo.</p><p>Ambos gritaron al unisonó agitando sus copas de sake— ¡Kanpai!— bebieron y rieron hasta quedarse dormidos en el pasto. El sol en el horizonte rural dibujaba una tarde pacifica. Ambos hombres pactaron un acuerdo. Pensando en un futuro sin igual, donde sus deseos trascenderían junto a sus conocimientos e hijos.</p><p>Años más tarde en un hospital de Tokio.</p><p>Nodoka quien estaba postrada en la camilla, Genma estaba a su lado sujetando su mano. Ambos expectantes al pequeño monitor que tenían en frente, y por supuesto ambos muy emocionados por  resultado de la ecografía.</p><p>—Felicidades señores Saotome. Serán padres de una hermosa niña. — Anuncio el doctor con una sonrisa es su rostro.</p><p>Nodoka se maravillo al saber que tendría una niña, igual hubiera sido feliz con un niño, pero tener una hija cambiaba mucho las cosas. Sin duda estaba muy feliz.</p><p>El rostro de Genma forzó un sonrisa—E-eso es genial No-chan, estoy muy feliz. — Pero era mentira.</p><p><em>“¿Una niña? ¿Una niña? ¿Una niña? ¡Nooo!”</em> En su interior grito, esto sin duda no era lo que esperaba. Tendría que ser un niño. Debía serlo, ¿Si no como podrían unir las escuelas? Su amigo Soun ya tenía dos niñas.</p><p>Durante los próximos meses Genma asimilaría dentro de su cabeza la verdad que solo él quería ver. La ecografía confirmo el hecho que el bebe que esperaba Nodoka era una niña. Pero Genma desde que había hecho el pacto de honor con su amigo, desde que su esposa le dijo que estaba embarazada, el bebe que venía en camino debía ser un varón.</p><p>Las conversaciones con su esposa desde entonces cuando se refería al bebe trataba de sonar genérico. Haciendo notar como si el bebe no tuviera genero. Ya que él no quería escuchar como su futuro cada vez se veía más distante. Una vez más el pero se presentaba. Su esposa le reiteraba lo hermosa que sería su bebe. Su hermosa niña. Genma por otro lado, ante la mirada dulce y soñadora de Nodoka solo le sonreía, pero por dentro hacia oídos sordos.</p><p>Entonces llego el gran día. El duro parto dejo exhausta a la joven madre pero a la vez feliz, en sus brazos estaba la personita que deseo ver y tener durante muchos meses, estaba contenta.</p><p>Pero sin embargo una persona desde dentro de su ser deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, el anuncio de una recién nacida, una niña sana, una mujer. Lo que otra vez en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez; debió ser un varón.</p><p>Una vez nacida la criatura se acerco el doctor a la “feliz” pareja.</p><p>— ¿Entonces como llamaran a su bebe?— pregunto el doctor.</p><p>—Gen – chan que te parece Yukino, como mi madre.  — Le pregunto a su marido quien parecía estar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—… — Genma no respondió en cambio estaba desde su interior maldiciendo el momento y su mala fortuna. <em>“Una niña… nació niña. Durante los meses anteriores no quería creer que fuese una niña… ¡Por que Nodoka tuvo que fallarme y darme una estúpida e inútil mujer! ¿Ahora como se unirían las escuelas? Debió ser un hombre, un hombre, un hombre”.</em></p><p>— ¿Cariño…?—Volvió a preguntar al no recibir una respuesta.</p><p>—Ranma. Así debe llamase.</p><p>—Genma eso parece ser un nombre para hombre, cariño aquí ves a una princesita.</p><p>Genma hizo una mueca interna. <em>“Princesita… debía ser un hombre…”</em></p><p>—Ranma me parece bastante bien, mi tatarabuela portaba ese nombre y era una mujer extraordinaria en el arte. — Como siempre para salirse con la suya, mintió. Y se mentía así mismo cada vez mas intentaba lamentablemente reprimir en su interior que él era el padre de una niña, — Además una vez que Ranma crezca estoy seguro…— Genma con el dolor de su ser intento decir una palabra, — estoy seguro que será una excelente luchadora.</p><p>—Está bien mi cielo, de todas formas Ranma me parece un buen nombre. Y si eres tu quien la entrena estoy segura que lo será.</p><p>Algunos días después del nacimiento de Ranma un par de hombres se embriagaban en una cantina donde cada vez se reunían para celebrar… cualquier cosa.</p><p>—No puedo creer lo feliz que me siento Saotome, estaba preocupado por un momento, Kimiko dio a luz a tres hermosas niñas, no me siento mal por qué sean mujeres pero si Nodoka hubiese tenido una niña eso sería un inconveniente para unir las escuelas.</p><p>—Jeje igual me preocupe un poco amigo Tendo, pero al menos mi No-chan se esforzó en darme un varón. Puedes estar seguro que tendremos una boda en poco tiempo.</p><p>—Ahora solo queda celebrar ¡Kanpai!</p><p>—Si… kanpai— Genma bebió de su copa una vez más. La realidad de toda esta mentira era bastante diferente.</p><p>Ranma ya tenía cuatro años, se estaba convirtiendo en la niña más mimada y amada de Nodoka. Genma demostraba ser un padre gentil y amoroso. Siempre haciendo reír a su hija, entre morisquetas, cosquillas y caras divertidas le hacía a la pequeña. Una parte de él lo disfrutaba, entendía por qué su amigo Soun se deleitaba jugando con sus hijas.</p><p>Solo que había un problema.</p><p>El futuro de la escuela quedo completamente destruido.</p><p>En una cantina a pocas cuadras de su casa era el lugar que a menudo refugiaba sus penas. Las botellas vacías caían ante un malhumorado hombre. El no demostraba rabia e impotencia en casa, sus penas se los dejaba solo para él, Nodoka no tenía idea por lo que pasaba.</p><p>Siempre con la frente en alto y haciéndose notar como un orgulloso padre… de una niña. Una débil e inútil niña.</p><p>Que lamentable.</p><p>Fallo.</p><p>Ranma debió ser un niño.</p><p>Debió serlo desde el principio.</p><p>Las escuelas nunca…</p><p>— ¡Nooooo!— Levanto su vaso vacío y lo arrojo hacia la pared de la cantina.</p><p>No paso mucho para que dos hombres que trabajan en el lugar arrojaran hacia la calle al embriagado sujeto.</p><p>El dueño de la cantina comprendía el malestar de su cliente. Genma en muchas ocasiones le conto acerca de su sueño, solo para que al final su esposa le diera lo que sería para él… una decepción.</p><p>El dueño comprendía su malestar, pero no lo compartía. No entendía como un padre podría pensar así de su hija. Inaceptable, pero al menos el viejo artista marcial gastaba su dinero allí.</p><p>Tiempo después Genma caminaba hacia ningún lugar, aun pensando en su mala vida. El pacto que realizo con su amigo hace años quedaría anulado por obra del destino.</p><p>
  <em>“¿Que más queda ahora? Ranma está siendo influenciada por su madre, pronto pasara rápido el tiempo y no me daré cuenta cuando algún chico la tome como esposa y se la lleve ¿Y qué? Me quedara solo con mi esposa esperando envejecer. A menos que Ranma se quede con nosotros, podría servirnos como ama de casa. Pero parece que será una chica hermosa cuando sea mayor, todos babearían por ella. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A menos que…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me deshaga de todos sus pretendientes. Eso podría ser una buena idea. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Ranma decide estudiar e irse lejos? En estos días las mujeres están muy liberales ¿Cómo podría hacer que mi hija se quede conmigo y atenderme en mi vejes?</em>
</p><p><em>Tendría que deshacerme de Nodoka y hacerle creer a Ranma que nos abandono por otro hombre, así Ranma se quedaría en casa… me haría pasar por enfermo… de esa manera Ranma se preocuparía por mi…</em>”</p><p>
  <em>“No es una mala idea, aunque pueden haber mejores opciones…”</em>
</p><p>En la residencia Saotome.</p><p>Nodoka esperaba a que llegara su marido pues necesitaba comprar algunos insumos y alimentos para el hogar, no quería dejar sola a su bebe por miedo a que pueda suceder algo además por que el atardecer y la noche estaban de la mano y Ranma ya se había ido a la cama. No quería despertar y cargar a su hija solo comprar unas cuantas cosas. Pero al final, decidida, no espera más y sale de todas maneras. Genma aun no aparecía y suponía que estaría ebrio junto a su amigo Soun. Ella calculaba que más de veinte minutos no tardaba, así que salió lo más deprisa posible.</p><p>Genma por otro lado aun emborrachado por el alcohol llega a su hogar, aun con miles de planes e ideas descabelladas se va dormir. Aunque esa era la idea. Al pasar por la habitación de su hija se queda pensando. Su hija… que pudo haber sido su hijo. Ella tan pequeña y delicada, tan bonita, como una princesa. Si solo fuese un hombre podría enseñarle el arte.</p><p>Aunque si lo pensaba, todo lo que sabía del arte se perdería con él, Soun tenía un estilo diferente al suyo, muy diferente. Sabía que la hija más pequeña de él ya estaba practicando, ¿Entonces porque no su hija igual? ¿Acaso dejaría que su hija sea más débil que la de su amigo? la idea de unir las escuelas fue un fracaso pero no por eso su hija no debía saber pelear. Al menos Ranma debía saber defenderse… No, al menos debía ser mejor que cualquiera de las hijas de Soun. Ranma debía aprender el arte y dejar de ser una niña mimada.</p><p>Veinte minutos después…</p><p>Nodoka calculo exacta la hora de llegada, solo unos cuantos minutos y ya estaba en casa. Esperaba que nada hubiera sucedido mientras estaba fuera. Dejo los víveres en el estante y se preparo para ir a dormir. Sin antes revisar la habitación de Ranma. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación sintió como se le helaba la sangre y una sensación de miedo la invadía. Al abrir la puerta y encender la luz supo que salir de casa fue una mala idea. Su hija no estaba.</p><p>Con miedo y nerviosismo recorrió cada rincón de la casa sin obtener resultados.   Ranma no estaba en casa alguien la había sacado de la casa.</p><p>Mientras tanto…</p><p>Genma cargaba a su durmiente hija sobre sus brazos, caminaba por la calle en dirección a las montañas. Su misión era entrenar a Ranma, y a la vez olvidar el hecho de que alguna vez su mejor amigo y él, pactaron un acuerdo que por obra del destino y la realidad, nada salió como esperaban.</p><p>Poco más tarde Genma saldría de la cuidad estando ya en los campos, ya era de noche y necesitaba descansar, el alcohol en su cuerpo poco a poco pasaba, miraba a su hija en sus brazos y una vez más repensaba su plan.</p><p>
  <em>“¿En qué pensaba hace rato?, dudo que Ranma se vuela una buena luchadora, después de todo es una mujer… Debería volver a casa, si No-chan descubre que no está Ranma me va a matar”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“De todos modos ya estoy demasiado lejos de la cuidad como para regresar ahora, lo mejor sería esperar el amanecer”. </em>
</p><p>Genma dejo el camino de tierra adentrándose más al campo en donde armaría su tienda, dejo a la niña en suelo envuelta en una manta. El hombre mayor dejo la tienda lista para entrar y descansar, solo faltaría comer e irse a dormir.</p><p>Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y las estrellas en el cielo se hacían más luminosas, Genma de malas ganas preparaba su cena, escucho a las cercanías el lamento de un hombre. No le prestó demasiada atención ya que su hambre en ese momento era más importante. Después de unos minutos el mismo lamento se escucho, y el sonido se hacía más fuerte. Genma algo alterado decide ir a callar quien sea el que esté haciendo ruido.</p><p>Camina con la poca visión que le entregaba su fogata, un poco más allá detrás de un árbol estaba un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo amarrado a un cola de caballo, junto a un niño pequeño de tal vez la edad de Ranma, vestía un gi marrón desgastado, su rostro barbón demostraba los muchos días que estaba en la intemperie, en sus manos sostenía una foto en donde aparecía su esposa; una mujer joven y hermosa de pelo negro que llagaba hasta la cintura. El hombre desconocido lloraba apenado, Genma quien observaba detrás de los arboles decidió si ir a calmar al hombre o darle una patada para dejarlo dormido. Pensaba en la segunda opción pero al escuchar al hombre decidió mejor darle ánimos. Pues el desconocido lloraba por ver a su esposa, y Genma conocía muy bien ese sentimiento.</p><p>— ¡Hime-chan! ¡Cómo te extraño amor mío!... ¡¿Hijo mío acaso no extrañas a mama?! — Pregunto a su pequeño hijo quien lo miraba de manera de cansada.</p><p>—Deja de llorar padre, eres un adulto.</p><p>— ¡Mi hijo no extraña a su mama! ¡BUUUAA! — Sosteniendo la foto de su esposa como el tesoro más preciado de la vida.</p><p>Genma salió detrás del árbol haciéndose notar por la visión que proporcionaba el fuego.</p><p>—Hola buenas noches, disculpe por la intromisión… estaba en mi tienda a unos metros de aquí cuando escuche unos lamentos. Me preocupe pensando que alguien podría estar en peligro. Dígame amigo que es lo que le ha problema. — Aunque en realidad era mentira, si no fuera por qué el hombre menciono a su esposa lo más probable es que lo haya noqueado y quizás robar todas sus pertenecías. Aunque por otro lado si habla con el pueda obtener otro beneficio.</p><p>—Mira hijo alguien que si se preocupa por los demás. — le dijo al niño dándole una mirada de disgusto. — el hombre continuo, y Genma se sentó en el suelo a escuchar. — Vera buen hombre hace dos años que estoy en la intemperie junto a mi hijo, mi padre quería que su nieto fuera un hombre que se valiera por sí mismo, un hombre que fuera capaz de heredar el título de maestro del clan Orochi. Y obviamente que sea él mejor artista marcial de su generación. Debo entrenar a mi hijo hasta la mayoría de edad, y si me padre no lo encuentra lo suficiente hombre lo desterrara del clan y a mí por igual por no haberlo criado bien. O lo otro si vuelvo antes de tiempo, pero la verdad es que no soporto esta agonía de estar lejos de casa. Solo han pasado dos años y quiero volver al lado de mi esposa. Mi hijo apenas tiene cinco años y debo esperar más de una década ¿Dígame amigo que debo hacer?, quiero al menos ver a mi esposa al menos una vez y con eso sería suficiente para mí.</p><p>—Lo entiendo amigo mío, estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento junto a mi hija de cuatro años. Hemos recorrido todo el país, lo he hecho por lo menos desde que nació Ranma. Nuestra misión es simple… hacer de mi hija la mejor artista marcial de su generación. Si nuestro viaje terminara aquí y estuviéramos en casa, lo más probable es que nuestros cuellos perezcan. Entiendo si desea al menos ver a su esposa un minuto, pero recuerde que son sentimientos pasajeros y que el día de mañana no habrá satisfacción más grande que tener a su esposa a su lado y su hijo en la cima. Puede sentirse triste por ahora, pero el futuro lo vale aun más. No se rinda buen hombre y siga su camino. — Hablo Genma con los ojos llorosos, hasta el mismo había creído en sus palabras. Y el desconocido que lo miraba asombrado con las lágrimas que se derramaban en su peluda mejilla.</p><p>— ¡Sí! ¡Tiene razón… toda la razón! ¡No debo dejar que mi sentimentalismo arruine el futuro de mi hijo! ¡Debo ser fuerte, debo ser un maestro digno para mi hijo! ¡Son solo unos cuantos años más y todo acabara! — Dijo al hombre levantándose de su asiento, su vigor se hizo notar a través de su aura, haciendo que el pelo de los brazos de Genma se erizaran, pudo ver a través de todo el lloriqueo del sujeto, pudo sentir esa aura, supo de inmediato que el hombre es peligroso. Si jugaba mal sus cartas podría salir todo mal.</p><p>El hombre saco de su tienda licor, destapando la botella grito al viento con alegría. — ¡Después de todos los malos días que he pasado en la intemperie, después de tanto tiempo por fin he conocido a alguien que sabe cómo me siento!, ¡celebro este día en el que por fin he conseguido un amigo! gracias… ah sí por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas buen hombre?— le pregunto a su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.</p><p>—Genma Saotome, ¿y el suyo?</p><p>—Genji Ryumaru, el placer es mío. Y este pequeño bribón es mi hijo Hiroki</p><p>Genma endureció su rostro un momento, el apellido le sonaba familiar. Pero volvió a mostrar su sonrisa rápidamente. “<em>Ryumaru del clan Orochi… he oído acerca de ellos… recuerdo al maestro contar sobre un clan de luchadores extremadamente fuertes, una dinastía enfocada en entrenar de forma rigurosa, su estilo; El puño de la serpiente… puñetazos rápidos y mortíferos capaces de lastimar seriamente a una persona a penas tocarlo, no solo eso sino además de ser expertos cazadores, todo su entrenamiento en base a la vida de una serpiente. Debo tener cuidado”.</em></p><p>La idea de Genma era ser precavido, pero… esa era la idea. Genma recordó que tenia a Ranma durmiendo por lo que la fue a buscar y luego presentar a su nuevo “amigo”. El tiempo pasaba y las botellas de licor aumentaban. Genma se preguntaba si Genji era un ladrón como él, pues como para cargar una numerosa cantidad de licor en su mochila, lo hacía algo sospechoso. Pero dejo el pensamiento de lado. Por el momento tenía otros pensamientos más interesantes. Y dado que el alcohol que ya estaba en su cerebro, sus pensamientos le jugaban una mala pasada, así como siempre cuando bebe. En este caso observaba al niño que dormía junto al fuego. Hiroki el hijo de Genji, a simple vista se veía un niño con carácter y entusiasta, y lo más importante; su género… un varón.</p><p>
  <em>“Si Ranma solo hubiera nacido niño… nada esto estaría ocurriendo. Ranma debió ser un hombre, así debió ser… ¿Pero si Hiroki viniera conmigo y dejo a Ranma con Genji? ¿Pero qué pasa con No-chan…? ¡A la mierda Nodoka, unir las escuelas es más importante! En otra ocasión puedo pedirle disculpas… y Ranma igual, cuando sea mayor le mando mis saludos. Si Hiroki viniera conmigo, lo llevaría una aventura tras otra, recorreríamos el país en busca de buenos dojos para que aprenda de todo. Incluso podríamos ir a china… Oh cierto, pero su padre… solo le digo que lo abandono para ir a buscar a su madre, es una buena idea. Así podría eliminarlo de  la vida del pequeño y así ser su verdadero padre, y lo mejor… ¡Las escuelas se van a unir!”</em>
</p><p>De esa manera Genma se quedo pensando mirando en dirección a Hiroki, y la verdad no lo pensó dos veces para llevarse al niño, con la sutileza y suavidad para obtener algo, digno de un ladrón Genma tomo entre sus manos al niño con cuidado para no despertarlo, sin mirar atrás camino con cuidado ya estando lo suficiente lejos de Genji procedió a apresurarse, llego a su tienda y armo todo de manera rápida y eficiente, cargo su mochila y se fue, dejando a Genji y a Ranma atrás.</p><p>Ahora su vida sería diferente, ahora las escuelas se unirían, ahora ya podía soñar con tener una vejez tranquila. Tranquilo pensando en que ahora si tenía un hijo. Ya no le importaba tener a Nodoka, pues ella le falló en darle el varón que siempre soñó. Ranma podría ser su hija y todo, pero no era lo que quería de verdad. Aquellas dos mujeres destruyeron su vida.</p><p>Mientras tanto en el campamento de Genji. El hombre acostumbraba abrazar a su hijo mientras dormía, durante el tiempo fuera de casa temía por el hecho de que su hijo desapareciera mientras el este durmiendo, por eso siempre estaba con él. En el suelo acostado de espaldas, buscaba a su hijo palmeando suavemente el suelo, sintió un pequeño cuerpo, más pequeño que el de su hijo. Algo no cuadraba, sabía que tenía alcohol en su cuerpo pero para no reconocer a su hijo debía ser algo extremo. Siguió tanteando el cuerpo para corroborar que en verdad era su hijo… pero no lo era. Genji abrió los ojos preocupado, el fuego aun ardiendo le proporciono luz para verificar con la vista… pero no era él. En cambio tenía a su lado a una pequeña niña pelirroja que dormía plácidamente.</p><p>Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, entre una de ellas la posibilidad de que su hijo necesitaba ir al baño y que Genma lo ayudara y este cerca, pero esa posibilidad se esfumo al ver que no había nadie cerca. Siguió recorriendo los alrededores pero no encontró a nadie.</p><p>Grito al los cuatro vientos el nombre de su hijo. — ¡Hiroki! ¡¿Dónde estás hijo?! — Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Solo la  fría brisa del viento lo acompañaba en medio de la oscuridad. Volvió a su tienda pensando en su bebe. Su hijo. Ese hombre Genma lo engaño como quiso, que tan depravado podría ser, que tipo más siniestro y maldito como llevarse a su hijo y dejar a su propia hija e irse. Quién sabe si en verdad era su hija o la hija de una familia preocupada, con la esperanza de volverla a ver. Genji armo su tienda rápidamente y cargo a Ranma con cuidado. La preocupación y el rencor disiparon el alcohol en él. Lo primero que recordaba fue el lugar por donde se presento Genma, detrás del árbol en dirección al camino. El hombre aumento su aura y su capacidad de visión. El tradicional estilo de entrenamiento de su familia le otorgó unas capacidades sobrehumanas, aumentando considerablemente su fuerza, destreza, olfato, y lo que necesitaba ahora aumentar su capacidad ocular para ver en la oscuridad.</p><p>Siguió el rastro de pisadas en el suelo hasta ver en un lugar el pasto pisoteado. Ahí estaba la tienda de Genma. Pudo ver claramente de donde venia, por donde caminó en el lugar y a donde se dirige.</p><p>Genma caminaba a las orillas del rio. Su plan era simple; caminar rio arriba hasta las montañas y perderse. Esperando que pase la noche para conocer a su nuevo hijo. Decirle lo que ocurrió con su verdadero padre, sabía que el niño entendería, con lo que pudo ver sabía que su padre quería ver a su esposa. Con eso era suficiente para mentirle y decirle que lo abandono.</p><p>Era un buen plan... O es lo que creía Genma.</p><p>Genji después de un rato siguiendo el rastro, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre, al acercarse más, distinguió al hombre y el niño en sus brazos. Calmado dejo su mochila en el suelo y a Ranma por igual. El hombre camino sigilosamente acercándose a Genma. Por otro lado Saotome quien caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro de pronto sintió un escalofrío.</p><p>Logro evadir gracias al sexto sentido casi agudo, el cual fue entrenado desde que tenía memoria. Genma salto hacia adelante esperando salir del rango de ataque. Logrando ver apenas a su atacante pero notando el ki que emanaba sabia que se trataba de Genji. De inmediato supo que otra vez sus planes para el futuro se habían arruinado. Y aun más cuando el brusco movimiento hizo que Hiroki despertara.</p><p>El primer entrenamiento del niño consistía en poder ver en la oscuridad, aprender  asechar a la presa y cazarla de la manera más eficiente. También por igual aprender a pelear en oscuras y lugares inhóspitos.</p><p> Hiroki quien fue un aprendiz rápido no le tomo mucho tiempo y a su corta edad era un prodigio. El pequeño aprendiz al abrir los ojos y notar que estaba en oscuridad enfoco su visión. Al mirar quien lo sostenía se asusto al ver al viejo hombre que había llegado a su campamento. Sin saber que más hacer y el propio miedo de un niño solo pudo gritar.</p><p>— ¡Papá! ¡Papá!</p><p>Su padre quien estaba unos metros más atrás contesto. — ¡Hijo! No temas, estoy aquí, todo va estar bien. — le dijo para calmar a su hijo. Y luego cambio su tono de voz a uno más frio y rencoroso dirigido a Genma. — Suelta a mi hijo en este instante.</p><p>Genma solo obedeció al hombre, pues el plan de huir hacia las montañas y rehacer su vida quedo anulado. Genma dejo al niño en el suelo y este corrió hacia su padre saltando hacia sus brazos. Fueron al menos unos cuantos segundos para que rompieran el abrazo y el hombre dejaría a su hijo en el suelo, pero nunca apartando la vista del hombre que tenía en frente.</p><p>— ¡Papa! ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué el tío Saotome me cargaba?</p><p>—No preguntes eso ahora, más bien tengo una tarea para ti. Dime, ¿Puedes ver bien?</p><p>—Si papa.</p><p>Indicándole donde había dejado a la niña y su mochila. —Necesito que cuides muy bien de Ranma, la pequeña pelirroja que viste esta tarde. Necesito que seas valiente y la protejas. ¿Entendido?</p><p>—Si lo hare padre. — Respondía el niño con determinación.</p><p>—Muy bien, ahora ve.</p><p>El niño se fue rápidamente por el sendero, mientras tanto Genji observaba al hombre desagradable que tenía delante.</p><p>Genma tenía miedo, sabía que el hombre es peligroso. Notaba en la oscuridad como era observado. —Genji amigo mío… solo daba un paseo, no tenía ninguna mala intención. Ahora ya ves que está bien, solo déjame en paz.</p><p>—No me trates de amigo cerdo miserable, no sé qué tipo de padre eres. Dejaste abandonada esa pequeña y secuestraste a mi hijo. De hecho quien sabe si hiciste lo mismo con esa niña, quien sabe de donde es. Qué clase de persona perversa roba niños a mitad de la noche para hacerle quien sabe que asquerosidades. Genma Saotome tu mereces morir. Un animal como tu suelto, es algo que no voy a tolerar. Los niños son lo más preciado de este mundo no dejare que andes por ahí.</p><p>De pronto soplaba con fuerza la brisa de viento nocturno, Genma sudaba del nerviosismo empapando su gi. Genji se posiciono para atacar, viendo claramente la figura del hombre. Genma solo era capaz de sentir su inmensa aura y la silueta. Así como un rayo Genji se lanzo, un derechazo se conecto contra el abdomen de Genma haciendo que escupiera sangre, el puño izquierdo rápido y letal, cargado de odio llego a la mejilla del hombre seguido por una patada en las costillas. Genma salió disparado hacia un lado, en suelo se retorcía del dolor, sabía que el hombre es fuerte pero no a tal magnitud mucho menos pensar es que fuera así de rápido porque jamás vio venir al sujeto. Como un destello llego hasta sus narices dejándolo sin aliento a causa de los golpes. Muy adolorido en suelo pensaba alguna forma de atacar, pero al intentar pararse se dio cuenta de que estaba seriamente herido. La patada le fracturo las costillas, y el puñetazo en la cara le fracturo la mandíbula. Sin dudas Genji iba enserio. El iba a morir aquí.</p><p><em>“Necesito salir de aquí, necesito escapar… es demasiado fuerte como para darle pelea. Creo su poder es comparable con el del maestro Happosai”.</em> Genma pensó por un momento, ni lento ni perezoso entro rápidamente en el Umi-senken.</p><p>Genji de pronto vio la figura del hombre desaparecer. Pero… era capaz de sentir el miedo. Genma lentamente se novia a través de la técnica. Con la esperanza de huir de allí y llegar a un lugar seguro.</p><p>Genji olfateo, camino y se detuvo. Sin duda el sujeto que secuestro a su hijo tenía habilidades, aunque si se lo preguntaban podría decir que eran dignas de un animal rastrero como Genma.</p><p>Genma avanzo unos cuantos metros, y observo hacia atrás intentando ver algo de la silueta de Genji, a fortuna para él no logro ver nada suponiendo que Genji camino hacia otro lugar buscándolo. Ahora el problema era Ranma, de todas formas no debía ir muy lejos. El plan de tener un hijo se esfumo por lo que ahora solo le quedaba volver a casa. Debía llevar de regreso a la pequeña.</p><p>Dejo caminar, él no sabía que lo detenía. Por lo que aplico más fuerza a su paso, pero de pronto fue capaz de sentir un par de brazos que lo rodeaban. Así como un par de serpientes rodeaban su cuello indefenso. ¿Cómo fue que no pudo sentirlo? De inmediato el par de brazos comenzaron su trabajo y la fuerza de agarre era inmensa. Genma inútilmente intento salir del agarre pero no pudo. Poco a poco el agarre aumentaba y él comenzó asfixiarse.</p><p><em>“¿Cómo llegue a esta situación? Ranma… debo llevar a Ranma. ¿Voy a morir aquí? Acaso…”</em> y así Genma dejo de pensar y su respiración fue nula, su conciencia se desvanecía entre la oscuridad de sus pensamientos… y su cuerpo dejo de tener vida.</p><p>Genji solo el cuerpo del hombre, este cayendo como el peso muerto que era. Miro hacia los cielos y soltó un suspiro.</p><p>—Ahora el mundo tiene un poco mas de tranquilidad. Sin embargo no es el único. Allá fuera debe haber más sujetos como él. Ahora, ¿Qué hago con el cuerpo?</p><p>Genji miro hacia los alrededores, y no era como opción dejarlo bajo los árboles. Tampoco creía que merecía una sepultura digna. Y menos pesar en cavar para enterrarlo. Era demasiado trabajo. Miro hacia el rio, de alguna manera creyó que se hundiría y los peces tendrían alimento.</p><p>Genji cargo el inerte cuerpo de Genma y lo lanzo al agua. Pero no se hundió, más bien floto en el agua y el rio se lo llevo. Una gota cayó detrás de la cabeza de Genji.</p><p>—Bueno… supongo aquí no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Si el rio se lo lleva espero que este lo suficiente lejos de mi…</p><p>Por la mañana.</p><p>Un cuerpo frio e inerte flotaba por el rio de ciudad, un joven atleta que recorría el sendero cerca del rio observo la figura de una persona que flotaba en el agua. Según él pensó que podría ser una persona nadando, pero cambio de parecer cuando simplemente la persona flotaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento.</p><p>Mientras tanto Genji quien acampo lo más alejado del rio, en cercanía a la ciudad espero el amanecer. Se quedo en cuidado de la pequeña pelirroja que apenas despertaba. La niña lloraba pero Genji con calma le explicaba, el pequeño Hiroki le sonreía. Juntos se fueron a la cuidad. Genji entrego a Ranma a la policía explicando que un hombre la había raptado al parecer. Y la policía explicando por su lado que una joven madre su hija había desaparecido. La madre Nodoka Saotome y lo que no esperaba él, fue que el padre era Genma Saotome.</p><p>Especialmente no quiso dar más detalles al escuchar acerca de que quien era padre. Así solo dio unas versiones de lo que supuestamente paso. Y de forma segura y cautelosa se marcho de la estación de policía.</p><p>Días más tarde una joven madre junto a su hija, ambas de negro despedían a Genma en el cementerio. El día gris opacaba el ánimo de la mujer mayor. Soun se encontraba mirando hacia la pequeña niña pelirroja y su madre. Sonrió para sí mismo. Su viejo amigo tenia costumbres que jamás se fueron. El supuesto varón que tenía era simplemente unas de sus tantas mentiras. Solo esperaba que el cariño que tenia hacia él no lo fuera, porque para él, Genma era su hermano.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>En el presente, Ranma salió de casa pensando.</p><p>
  <em> “No debo pensar demasiado las cosas, después de todo esto no es más que una ilusión, no debería sentirse tan real, sin embargo todo se siente real… ¿O tal vez es un mundo paralelo como mencionaba el profesor? Eso podría ser una opción realista… ¿realista? Bueno dado como es mi vida cualquier cosa podría pasar. Si solo hubiera leído ese maldito libro que me prestaron, quizás podría saber algo. Aunque una vez que mi madre me rechazo no tenía ganas de nada… como me hace falta saber ahora. Aunque dudo que un libro me ayude a salir de aquí… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? Buscar una rápida solución para escapar de este lugar y volver a mi realidad. Cologne sería de gran ayuda en este momento, pero si lo pienso bien es muy probable que no se encuentre en Nerima. Mi padre está muerto, por lo tanto nunca hubo viaje de entrenamiento. Por lo tanto no hubo encuentro con las amazonas, mi padre no estafo al padre de Ukyo… mi otro yo no paso lo mismo”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aunque por otro lado… ¿De verdad es buena idea abandonar esta realidad? El único impedimento es ser una chica a tiempo completa, pero… aparte de eso, estoy en un lugar sin caos, sin prometidas, sin ataduras para ser libre y feliz. Este mundo estaba libre, podría ser libre. Si regreso, quizás lo lamente, volvería a tener enemigos por doquier, seguir luchando, nunca descansar. Mientras tanto aquí lo tengo todo. La tentación es grande como para abandonar todo lo demás y que por fin pueda tener la vida que siempre quise”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pero… le estaría quitando la vida a la mi otro yo. No puedo ser tan egoísta como quedarme y negarle esa libertad a mi otro yo. No podría. Además le estaría quitando a mi madre. Bueno su madre”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Un momento, y si tal vez la verdadera Ranma despertó en mi mundo. Lo peor de todo es que llegase a conocer a Nodoka. La mujer que toda la vida la amo y resulte que esa mujer la repudie. No puedo dejar que pase eso. Debo salir de aquí cuanto antes”.</em>
</p><p>De esa manera pensó y pensó, había pro y contras al quedarse. Pero no dejaría que nadie salga herido, si bien su otro yo eran la misma persona, aun si la veía como alguien diferente. Y alguien que necesitaba ayuda urgente.</p><p>Y pensado en soluciones, ¿Qué otra opción tenia si no estaba Cologne? Happosai. El endemoniado y pervertido maestro. Poseía un conocimiento sin igual, más poderoso que Cologne, lo único malo era su perversión y mentalidad de un niño. Pero el único capaz de ayudarla a salir de aquí.</p><p>Que dolor de cabeza seria tratar con el viejo libidinoso.</p><p>El único lugar que podría estar seria el dojo Tendo.</p><p>Así que manos a la obra, su deber era llegar al lugar. Mientras caminaba por la calle reconocía ciertas casas y puestos de comida  que en su propia realidad existían, sintió un alivio al apreciar la similitud de las cosas que veía al pasar. Y no por eso debía dejar la oportunidad de obtener comida gratis. De paso mientras caminaba en dirección al dojo disfrutaba de unos deliciosos bollos de cerdo, y lo que apreciaba, eran idénticos a los que comía en su realidad.</p><p>Entonces llego a una rápida conclusión de que tal vez no haya mucha diferencia de realidad entre esta y la suya, además por mera casualidad quizás el dojo se encuentre en el mismo lugar de Nerima.</p><p>No queriendo perder más tiempo Ranma traga el resto de su comida e intenta saltar por un muro para comenzar a saltar por los tejados. Pero al saltar solo llego a la mitad golpeándose torpemente en la frente y cayendo sobre su trasero.</p><p>— ¿Pero qué es lo que paso?— Se pregunto la pelirroja mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo. Esto es algo que también noto. El dolor en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, la sensación de dolor que solo una batalla podría provocarle.</p><p>Levanto sus manos, las de una chica, las observo cuidadosamente, empuño sus manos y luego soltó sus dedos, comenzó a frotar sus dedos contra sus brazos desnudos. Podía sentir la suavidad de las yemas, no había callos, no había cicatrices en sus brazos. Su mirada cambio de enfoque hacia sus ante brazos y piernas, no tenia músculos marcados como los que tenía en su cuerpo de chica de su realidad más bien tonificados.</p><p>Entonces rápidamente comprendió que el cuerpo que poseía actualmente no estaba entrenado.  La chica original Ranma jamás tuvo que entrenar, jamás tuvo que pasar por situaciones de vida y muerte, y en resumen jamás practico el arte.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro al saber que quizás no podría pelear como siempre lo hacía. Curiosamente no la deprimía como lo haría normalmente. Además añadiendo una nota a su cabeza no era una situación tal mala como cuando Happosai le aplico la moxibustion debilitante. Una cosa que sentía en ella era el optimismo. No la confianza arrogante, sino más bien algo más puro. Haciendo que la extrañara aun más.</p><p>Sacudiendo la cabeza dejando de lado sus pensamientos acerca de lo débil de su cuerpo, mejor se concentro en lo podía hacer ahora.</p><p>Retomando algunas cosas aprendidas, Ranma inhalo y exhalo. Añadiendo aire a sus pulmones y dejando su mente en blanco. Era capaz de sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de vitalidad y fuerza. Poco a poco dejando que su cuerpo se recupere de las lesiones. Una pequeña aura se formo alrededor de ella. Cuando se sintió lista avanzo y saltó hacia el muro que no pudo saltar antes, lo logro. Sintiendo su cuerpo ligero como siempre lo sintió volvió a saltar llegando al techo de la casa que estaba frente a ella. Su confianza volvió a surgir pero de una manera diferente. Una sonrisa de felicidad la envolvió y salto tras salto por los tejados que por un momento se olvido donde ir. Se paro sobre un poste de luz esperando no perderse. Se calmo cuando vio que a no muy lejos se encontraba con un lugar que conocía muy bien.</p><p>Aun con su rostro feliz avanzo, saltó y aterrizo frente a las puertas del Dojo Tendo.</p><p>Ranma temía que tal vez el dojo se encuentre en otro lugar, quizás hasta en otra ciudad. Pero las dudas se esfumaron cuando reconoció con la mirada cada centímetro del recinto.</p><p>Había vuelto al único lugar donde fue acogido, donde fue tratado como familia, y el único lugar al que pudo conocer como su hogar.</p><p>Estaba a punto de entrar cuando recordó que en esta realidad tal vez no la conozcan, así que prefirió tocar la puerta.</p><p>Un momento después salió a atender una mujer de mediana edad. Ranma no tenía idea de quién podría ser esta mujer.</p><p>—Hola bueno días, bienvenida al dojo Tendo, ¿En que la puedo ayudar señorita?</p><p>Ranma encontró una rara similitud con la de su madre, ambas eran muy hermosas, la forma de hablar y sus modales. Ranma salió del encanto de la mujer.</p><p>—Eh sí. Hola soy Ranma Saotome, estoy buscando al maestro de la escuela de artes marciales Todo Vale.</p><p>—Sígueme por favor.</p><p>Ranma entro, todo era igual a como era en su realidad. Las escaleras se encontraban al lado derecho de la entrada seguido por el pasillo que conducía al dojo. Luego la habitación de Happosai que estaba al lado izquierdo frente a la cocina.</p><p>Todo seguía igual, esto le trajo una tranquilidad que había perdido cuando despertó en este lugar. Y además todos integrantes de la residencia Tendo estaban aquí, aunque no sabía quién era la mujer.</p><p>Soun jugaba shogi con Nabiki, Kasumi parecía leer un libro enorme y complicado. Akane no se veía por ningún lado. Conociéndola quizás se encuentre en su habitación o el dojo. La mujer entonces se acerco a Soun para avisarle.</p><p>—Amor alguien te busca, dice que necesita hablar contigo. — Ranma frunció el ceño, <em>“¿Amor? Mi padre está muerto, entonces esta mujer es… ¡oh por dios! Ella debe ser la esposa de tío Soun! Y no solo eso… ¿el tío Soun es el maestro de la escuela?… ¿Y qué hay del viejo libidinoso?” </em></p><p>La pelirroja se desconcertó al escuchar sobre quién es el maestro. Pero debía recordarse que este era otro lugar. Pero el rápido pensamiento de Ranma la llevo a entender la situación de esta realidad.</p><p>Soun levanto la cabeza y vio a una chica pelirroja de quizás con la edad de Akane, tenía un aire familiar, como si la conociera de algún lugar. Entonces recordó el día del funeral de su amigo, así como él varias personas estaba afectadas por muerte de Genma, aunque no lo pareciera había gente que lo respetaba. En especial su esposa e hija y él cómo su mejor amigo.</p><p>El pelo rojizo de la joven que le recordó a la niña que estaba junto a Nodoka; la pequeña niña que vio ese día era la hija de su mejor amigo.</p><p>Soun siempre supo cómo era Genma, mentiroso como el diablo y escurridizo como una cucaracha al momento de salir de líos, pero él no se quedaba atrás, ambos como uña y mugre eran inseparables y unidos como hermanos.</p><p>Aunque sabiendo cómo era él no se paso por la cabeza que su amigo le mintió acerca de que jamás tuvo un hijo, sino más bien una hija. Tal vez si hubiera visto más allá del rostro cansado de aquella época y si tal vez lo hubiera ayudado, tal vez su amigo estaría vivo en estos momentos. La esperanza y felicidad de que algún día las escuelas se unieran lo cegaron ante la situación que vivía Genma, y más que nada el cansancio que veía a través de él lo atribuía al ser el sostén de una familia, y la responsabilidad que cargaba. Si solo hubiera visto mas allá seria otra historia.</p><p>Dejando de lado lo demás. Soun se levanto y corrió hacia la niña atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. —Oh por dios tú debes ser Ranma Saotome, ¿cierto? No puedo equivocarme, te vi hace años cuando aun eras pequeña. Te has convertido en toda en una mujer, eres tan hermosa como tu madre.</p><p>Soun se dirigió hacia la mujer, — Rápido Kimiko trae algo de té y bocadillo para Ranma. Ella es nuestra invitada de honor.</p><p>Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas protesto Ranma, —No es necesario señor Tendo, solo estoy de paso, no quiero molestar.</p><p>—Claro que es necesario y no es ninguna molestia, eres la hija de mi mejor amigo. Miento Genma fue como mi hermano. Incluso hace muchos años hicimos un pacto de honor en que nuestras escuelas se unirían, pero resulta que los dos tuvimos hijas jajá. Pero bueno, el destino lo quiso así. Pensábamos hacer una boda y que nuestros hijos llevaran nuestro legado a las futuras generaciones…</p><p>Ranma abrió los ojos al escuchar, <em>“¿incluso aquí? Si hubiera nacido hombre nada cambiaria”.</em></p><p>Kasumi y Nabiki que estaban escuchando de igual forma abrieron los ojos. Y una taza se escucho romperse desde la cocina. Entonces Soun se calló.</p><p>—Papi como es que ya tenía planes para nosotras, ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?— pregunto enojadamente Nabiki.</p><p>La tapa de un libro se cerró dejando salir un pequeño estruendo.</p><p>—Padre no puedo creer que hicieras algo así…  — Kasumi observo a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados, una mirada asesina que lo dejo congelado. Ranma igual sintió su piel erizarse, nunca había visto esa faceta de Kasumi. Se recordó, este era otra realidad. Las personas que conocía eran diferentes. Incluso Akane podría ser diferente, tal vez hasta sea más amigable, y no esa gorila con piernas gordas que conocía. Tal vez sea una niña delicada y educada, hasta podría ser como Kasumi de su realidad.</p><p>La mujer mayor entro a la comedor con te y bol con galletas. Su mirada era serena, portaba una sonrisa agradable. Pero abrió los ojos y un aura asesina la acompañaba.</p><p>—Cariño me podrías explicar eso del matrimonio arreglado, claro si no fuera mucha molestia. Oh y también me aprovechas de informar si no tienes nada mas oculto…</p><p>Soun se esforzó en mantener la calma, el podría ser el maestro de la escuela. Ser respetados por sus alumnos, ser conocido por ser talentoso y formidable. Pero no podría tratar con Kimiko. Cualquier persona menos ella.</p><p>—Cariño eso fue hace bastante tiempo, doce o trece años tal vez, no recuerdo. La idea era tomar a uno de nuestros hijos para que se casaran y se unan las escuelas Tendo y Saotome. Era un pacto de honor.</p><p>—Ah pero que buena idea cariño… que buena idea. — Respondió con sarcasmo— ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si uno de nuestras hijas naciera hombre? ¿Y si se hubieran llevado mal? que pelearan todos los días, que se apodaran sobre nombres despectivos, ¿Los hubieran forzado a casarse aunque se odiaran? Comprendo plenamente el honor y lo que conlleva, pero ver a mis hijas sufrir a causa de eso, entonces prefiero romper el honor y sacrificarme. Los tiempos cambian cariño, algunas veces el supuesto honor puede ser demasiado anticuado.</p><p>Ranma observo a la mujer, escucho sus comentarios. Hubo algo en Ranma que hizo respetarla. Ella tenía el control, la que mandaba en casa. <em>“¿Por qué no pudo estar viva en mi mundo?”</em>. Pensó Ranma.</p><p>—Bueno, si ese hubiera sido el caso entonces solo… eh. — Buscaba una idea de cómo salir de este problema. Y en este momento lo necesitaba. No tenía idea.</p><p>—En ese caso solo tendrían que enseñar los dos herederos de sus respectivas escuelas sin la necesidad de casarse. Sería algo mas practico, ambos enseñarían por su cuenta pero a la vez lo harían como compañeros de la misma escuela. Y tal vez ambos podrían acercarse sin que ustedes intervengan en su relación. Bueno solo es una idea, quizás tu tendrías ideas mejores que las mías cariño. — Kimiko daba su opinión aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin que se le notara su molestia hacia su marido se notaba a leguas gracias al aura que emanaba.</p><p>—Oh. — Soun con una mano en su barbilla se quedo dubitativo pensando. Su esposa siempre lo ayudaba a salir de cualquier duda.</p><p>—Tan simple como eso, ¿No cierto mi amor?</p><p>Ranma presto atención, si llegara volver a su realidad tendría un discurso hecho, claro si los padres escucharan. De todas formas todo lo mencionado era cierto. En su realidad Akane y él; es este caso ella, peleaban constantemente, se llamaban por nombres despectivos y prácticamente fueron forzados a una relación que no querían, aunque si Ranma le gustaba a la niña Tendo, pero casarse no estaba en sus planes, aun así los padres querían ese matrimonio lo antes posible.</p><p>Soun le respondió a Kimiko. — De todas formas pasado es pasado. No hay nada que hacer, además no hay nada mas… te le juro. — Agrego Soun con una gota detrás de la cabeza, esperaba que su esposa no siguiera presionando.</p><p>—Eso espero. No me imagino una situación donde llegue un tipo a reclamar la mano de una mis hijas, donde  resulte ser un conde que salvo tu vida y tu prometiste algo que no debías.</p><p><em>“Eso me recuerda a Picolet. Dios en todas partes es igual, nunca aprenden”</em> recordó Ranma algo frustrada.</p><p>Entonces Soun trato de cambiar el foco de la conversación. No quería dar más detalles, si bien hay cosas que no deberían salir a la luz, por el momento.</p><p>—Así que Ranma, dime ¿Tu practicas el arte?</p><p>—Uh, si un poco. —Aun no queriendo demostrar que era la mejor artista marcial de su generación, y heredera de su escuela… en su realidad. Ya que por otro lado aquí se esforzó por saltar sobre los tejados.</p><p>— ¿Entonces practicas el estilo libre? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te enseño Genma? aunque eras muy pequeña cuando mi amigo partió de este mundo.</p><p>—Si algo así. En realidad encontré pergaminos que tenía mi papá, y todos estos años he practicado por mi cuenta. — Ranma mintió, tampoco iba a decir que su conciencia tal vez viajo entre dimensiones y en otro lugar era él heredero de la escuela.</p><p>—Me gustaría evaluarte Ranma, quiero ver cómo están tus habilidades. Pero antes ven siéntate, comamos un poco además quiero conocer a la hija de mi mejor amigo.</p><p>Si bien Ranma no tenía mucho que decir ya que todo su conocimiento estaba basado de su otra vida. Y en este lugar era bastante limitado lo que sabía sobre ella misma. Pero se las arreglo para pensar en respuestas rápidas. Esperaba Soun quedase satisfecho con sus respuestas.</p><p>Después de la hora del té, el patriarca Tendo y su invitada se dirigieron al dojo. Un pensamiento divertido pasó por la cabeza de la pelirroja cuando Soun la guio por el pasillo hacia el dojo, pensado que ella no conocía el lugar, cuando en realidad ella conocía cada rincón de la casa.</p><p>Caminando por el pasillo llegando hasta la entrada del dojo, Ranma se percato de las múltiples voces que salían de las paredes del dojo.  Cuando entro se impresiono por la cantidad de personas con gi blanco que habían dentro, jamás se paso por la cabeza que el dojo Tendo podría tener estudiantes.</p><p>Alrededor de veinte estudiantes entre ellos hombres y mujeres voltearon la mirada ante la presencia del maestro, deteniendo cada musculo en movimiento formándose para saludar. Un sonrojo apareció en cada uno de los estudiantes de género masculino al observar la imagen de una chica pelirroja de coleta tan hermosa, y por otro lado para algunos la más hermosa que podrían haber visto incluso más que la su instructora a cargo; y para sorpresa de Ranma la persona encargada del grupo era nadie más que Akane, cosa que a la chica pelirroja casi se les salen los ojos.</p><p><em>“No lo puedo creer…” </em>Pensó la chica visitante con una mirada sorprendida dirigida a la peli azul, haciendo que Akane se alertara, dando una mirada penetrante dirigida a Ranma. Akane por su puesto en su cabeza ya estaba pensando que podría ser una rival. Ya que en muchos casos debido a su personalidad ardiente y algo conflictiva añadía nuevos contrincantes, aunque en este caso no tenía idea en qué momento se habría topado con la chica que apareció.</p><p>Soun se acercó a su hija presentando a su invitada.</p><p>—Akane te presento a Ranma Saotome, ella es hija de un amigo muy querido que tuve, vino a visitarnos. Dice que practica el estilo libre y me gustaría ver cómo están sus habilidades. — Soun volteo su discurso hacia Ranma. — Ranma ella es Akane Tendo mi hija menor, practica el arte desde que era pequeña, si sigue entrenando puede llegar a ser la heredera de la escuela, tiene mucho potencial.  </p><p>Algo dubitativa y sorprendida se mantenía Ranma, ya que al contrario de su vida alterna, su Akane jamás tuvo una formación, lo poco que sabia del arte lo aprendió cuando fue pequeña y fue lo único que podía hacer, y lo único que practicaba. Además que si deseaba ser quien dirigiera la escuela debía hacerlo solo si se casaba. En cambio esta Akane al parecer lleva tanto tiempo practicando el arte como ella misma. Y lo que le sorprendió a la pelirroja fue que a pesar de que Akane sea mujer estaba considerada a ser heredera. Pero considerando que Soun tiene una esposa dominante, considerada y amable, debido a eso quizás el patriarca Tendo haya decidido tener mujeres en su clase. Y añadiendo el hecho obvio de que vive alrededor de cuatro mujeres.</p><p><em>“Sigo sin creerlo… pero esta Akane es diferente, tuvo otra vida”. </em>Ranma se inclino para saludar a Akane. — Hola, mucho gusto.</p><p>Akane mantenía una postura rígida siempre en contacto con la mirada de la pelirroja. Sus ojos entrecerrados daban la impresión de estudiarla; y es lo que hacía. Debía conocer a su tal vez contrincante. <em>“No se ve muy fuerte, sus brazos y piernas no se ven trabajados, apuestos a que sus manos son suaves como la seda… supongo que es solo una aficionada. Si tengo que pelear contra ella tratare de ser no ser tan ruda. Si es una amiga de papá tratare de no lastimarla… o eso intentare”</em>, pensaba la joven Tendo mientras soltaba una sonrisa desdeñosa. Y al igual que Ranma saludo, —Soy Akane, el gusto es mío.</p><p>Entonces después de los saludos, el patriarca ordeno a los demás de la sala limpiar el lugar, no paso mucho para que dos jóvenes estén frente a frente. Ranma volvía a practicar la técnica de respiración, inhalando y exhalando aire, haciendo que su cuerpo se relaje y el Qi se acumulara en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Si bien su cuerpo actual no estaba hecho para pelear pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo, de hecho pudo pelear aunque con esfuerzo cuando estuvo bajo los efectos de la moxibustion debilitante, cuando su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza más que la de un bebe. Ahora por el contrario si poseía fuerza y algo de resistencia, y como lo anterior mencionado su cuerpo no estaba listo para la lucha pero en su memoria se encontraba una vasta lista de experiencia de cómo pelear si no estaba en óptimas condiciones, y mucho de aquello se encontraba cuando aún era un niño. Por lo que la situación actual no era tal mala como parecía. Ahora Ranma tenía otra cosa en claro, no se enfrentaba a la misma Akane que conoce, se enfrenta al parecer más fuerte y experimentada. Así si mismo tenía claro que debía ser cuidadosa.</p><p>Tanto como los estudiantes del dojo como la familia Tendo estaba reunida, Soun se paro al medio de la sala anunciando el encuentro de forma dramática con un micrófono. — En este día Akane Tendo de la escuela de artes marciales Todo vale se enfrentara a Ranma Saotome, estudiante de la misma escuela. Esto es solo un partido de práctica, sin golpes a zonas vitales y por favor diviértanse ¡Sin más preámbulos… que comience el combate!</p><p><em>“Es lo que hare papá… divertirme”</em>. Pensaba Akane con malicia.</p><p>Ranma se paro con las manos en la espalda sin hacer ninguna postura. Soun frunció el ceño y en especial Akane, la peli azul entrecerró los ojos. <em>“Que se cree esa pelirroja, ¿acaso me está tomando el pelo? Ya va a ver”.</em></p><p>Akane cargo hacia adelante, creyendo que su puño llegaría al rostro de su contendiente pero no paso nada. Fue como si desapareciera de su vista, cuando se dio cuenta Ranma estaba a su costado con una sonrisa tonta en su cara, eso solo hiso que se enfureciera mas. Ranma seguía con las manos atrás. Akane volvió  intentar golpearla, un puño tras otro, pero ninguno acertaba. La pelirroja movía sus pies con gracia y agilidad. Ranma se dio cuenta que esta Akane era más rápida, con solo ver la velocidad de sus puños y el aire caliente que rosaba su rostro, podía saber que esos golpes seria aun más potentes, además con la velocidad con la que intentaba acercarse.</p><p>Akane se estaba frustrando, intento un barrido de piernas pero la pelirroja evadió fácilmente, ella seguía con las manos atrás. Esto molestaba a la peli azul.</p><p>— ¡Por qué no atacas cobarde! ¡¿Solo vas estar escapando?!— Gruñía de forma molesta la menor Tendo, la escurridiza pelirroja solo parecía burlarse de ella. O eso era lo que creía Akane.</p><p>Sin embargo Ranma no presto caso a las provocaciones. De hecho estaba disfrutando molestarla, ya que la mayoría de las cosas y quienes veía. Todo era familiar. Desde que había despertado en este extraño lugar se sentía tan lejos de casa. Y entre comillas peleando con Akane era como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>Akane intento ser más rápida. Tratando de alcanzar a la escurridiza y molesta pelirroja. Cuando pensó que la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Acumulo toda su fuerza en su puño derecho y cargo con todo hacia adelante. En el último segundo Ranma salto sobre ella, Akane paso de largo rompiendo la pared. Entonces Ranma con el dedo índice todo gentilmente la nuca de Akane.</p><p>Los murmullos de los estudiantes se hacían notar, provocando en Akane ira y frustración y vergüenza.</p><p>— ¡Woow! ¡¿Quién es ella?!— Murmuraba emocionado tras ver la pelea. Hace poco su amor platónico era la niña de pelo azul. Pero luego de ver entrar a la pelirroja desconocida y verla moverse como el viento causo que una serie de hormonas se revolucionaran en su interior.</p><p>—Acaso no oíste al maestro, se llama Ranma Saotome también práctica todo vale… pero es la primera vez que la veo. No pensé que habría alguien que sea así de rápido y que puede burlar los ataque de la señorita Akane. Es asombrosa. — Aclaro una de las alumnas, una joven pelinegra de la tal vez la edad de la menor Tendo.</p><p>—Es increíble, por fin hay alguien que ponga en su lugar a esa chica mimada.</p><p>— ¡Noo! Mi lady Akane jamás perderá. ¡Usted puede!</p><p>Mientras tanto Ranma sonrió para su misma cuando toco a Akane detrás de la cabeza, era casi la misma escena cuando peleo con Akane la primera vez, le trajo tantos recuerdos de ese día. Había llegado como chica. Como ahora, y Akane le dijo que si podían ser amigas. Una hora después ya tenían su primera pelea como prometidos.</p><p>La peli azul saco su mano de la pared, su cara roja de ira. Desde hace mucho tiempo jamás había sentido tanta ira y odio contra alguien, y en sus pensamientos una seria maldiciones iban dirigidos a la chica de pelo rojo.</p><p>
  <em>“Esa estúpida hizo trampa y me humillo frente a todos, frente a mi padre, frente a mi familia, frente a mis estudiantes… maldita, me las vas a pagar”.</em>
</p><p>— ¡Hiciste trampa, ya te tenia!— Exclamo Akane.</p><p>Ranma frunció el ceño— ¿Trampa? ¿Solo porque esquive tu golpe y salte sobre ti?  </p><p>— ¡Es suficiente! — Exclamo interviniendo el maestro Tendo. — Ranma demostró ser mejor.</p><p>— ¡Pero hiso trampa!</p><p>—Akane por favor…</p><p>La peli azul irradiaba un aura roja, sin más agacho la cabeza y se marcho hacia un rincón.</p><p>Soun estaba maravilladlo con el talento de la joven Saotome, según ella practicaba un poco pero de lejos podía notar que tenia las habilidades de un maestro. Sin duda quería probar hasta donde llegaban sus límites.</p><p>—Ranma estoy impresionado, sin duda alguna llegaras a ser una maestra del estilo libre.</p><p>—Muchas gracias señor Tendo.</p><p>—Si entrenas lo suficiente incluso podrías llegar a ser maestra de la escuela.</p><p>Ranma no encontraba necesario decir que ya era la heredera, quizás ya por su ego casi natural eso era algo que ya lo sabía, y sin importar en qué mundo extraño y paralelo se encuentre, él o ella siempre será la mejor.</p><p>No obstante alguien no entendió bien la frase que dijo del maestro de la escuela. Y desde su rincón salto de inmediato a discutir el problema.</p><p>— ¡Papa! ¿Acaso no era yo quien heredaría la escuela?</p><p>Soun frunció el ceño ante lo que menciono su alumna/hija.</p><p>—Akane… Así como le dije a Ranma-chan y a los demás estudiantes; si entrenas lo suficiente podrías llegar a ser maestra de la escuela. No he le he dicho ni a ella ni a ti que lo van a ser. Solo si son capaces de demostrar su talento. Ya que esta escuela solo se reconocerá al mejor.</p><p>Entonces Akane con un fuego de determinación en los ojos mira con ira a la chica pelirroja, y le hablo fuerte, — ¡Ya verás Ranma Saotome!... ¡Ni en tus sueños dejare que seas la heredera de la escuela!</p><p>Akane volvió a su esquina murmurando para sí misma.</p><p>Soun alzo la voz en dirección a Ranma. —Entonces Ranma, aun no termino de evaluarte, me gustaría saber que tan hábil eres. Aunque si estas cansada podría ser para después.</p><p>Lo último que Ranma dejaría de lado seria un desafío sin importar que tan cansada este. Ahora no era muy diferente, y una de las cosas que más le molestaba era que a pesar de estar en un cuerpo femenino no quería decir que sea débil. Al contrario sin importar en que cuerpo este jamás estaría cansada para un desafío.</p><p>—Ranma Saotome jamás se retira de una pelea, a menos que sea para planear una estrategia.</p><p>— ¿Muy bien, Ranma estas lista?</p><p>Ranma intento restaurar el Qi perdido por la sesión anterior. De inmediato se dio cuenta que en ciertas partes de cuerpo sentía fatiga, sobre todo en sus piernas. Una vez más se recordó que su cuerpo actual no estaba entrenado.</p><p>Y además había saltado por los techos, y esquivado los golpes de Akane. Y ahora debía pelear contra el tío Soun. No estaba segura si pudiera darle pelea al maestro de la escuela. Recordaba pelear con su padre por las mañanas, y de verdad los entrenamientos matutinos eran duros.</p><p>Pero ella es Ranma Saotome. Hombre o mujer no dejaba un desafío a un lado, todo lo contrario, lo aceptaba sin rechistar.</p><p>Pero primero debía preparase mentalmente. Se paro en medio de la sala, relajo su cuerpo y se concentro, desde el centro de su interior lentamente acumulaba todo el Qi que podía, debía fortalecer cada rincón de su cuerpo para antes entrar en combate. Cada respiración hacia que su cuerpo se fortaleciera, y al mismo tiempo sentía el peso de la fatiga. Pero de todas formas ya no había vuelta atrás.</p><p>Momentos después Ranma termina su ejercicio meditativo, exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones y vuelve a respirar con normalidad, mira al frente con determinación y esta vez Ranma se planta en el suelo haciendo una postura de combate, de manera firme y seria se dirige a su contrincante—Estoy lista.</p><p>—Muy bien, tratare de ser no tan rudo. — Dijo Soun.</p><p>Ranma hizo una mueca interna, lo que más les disgustaba era que la trataran como chica, mucho menos con delicadeza.</p><p>Mientras tanto desde atrás Akane veía aun con ira a la pelirroja, aun maldiciendo su anterior encuentro. Ella es Akane Tendo, según ella la legítima heredera de la escuela Todo Vale. Nadie más que ella. Entrenada desde pequeña y asumiendo cada batalla para fortalecerse, rivales que cayeron ante ella que jamás volverían a mirar en alto si se topasen con ella. Sus “estudiantes” le temían y respetaban así como muchos otros del barrio y Nerima. ¿Y luego qué? Aparece una desconocida que la humilla frente a todos, demostrando ser mejor cuando ni siquiera intento pelear… una estúpida cobarde. Ahora toda Nerima sabrá que fue derrotada de manera injusta, y según ella, perderán el respeto que le tenían. Una vez más según Akane.</p><p>Akane vio como Ranma se posiciono en una extraña postura de combate. Frunció el ceño y pensó. <em>“¿Qué se supone que es esa postura? ¿Y cómo es que conmigo no lo hizo...? Entonces si toma enserio a mi padre pero a mí no… esa maldita sí que me las pagara”.</em></p><p>Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar.</p><p>Ambos contendientes se miraron a los ojos, una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de la niña Saotome. Cuando la gota cayó y toco el suelo ambos luchadores se movieron.</p><p>Soun tomo la delantera, Ranma se sorprendió por lo rápido que era el hombre, la tomo por sorpresa un segundo, un puño se alzo desde abajo intentado hacer un uppercut. Ranma salió de inmediato de su rango saltando hacia atrás, si no hubiera tenido sus reflejos y entrenamientos previos de su realidad fácilmente habría sido derribada.</p><p>El hombre nuevamente cargo hacia adelante pero la niña preveía esto así que salió rápidamente.</p><p>— ¡El truco de las castañas!— Una oleada de cientos de golpes chocaron contra el costado del maestro. El hombre rugió de dolor al sentir como cientos de piquetes penetrantes magullaban sus costillas laterales. Logro bloquear a tiempo antes de quedar sin aire. Le sorprendió que la joven tuviera un ataque de ese tipo ya que no era parte de la escuela.</p><p>Ranma seguía atacando. El hombre tenía que saltar hacia atrás antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.</p><p>La pelirroja salto hacia el hombre con la clara intención de darle una patada.</p><p>Soun por un momento diviso la escena al ver a Ranma, el salto de la niña le recordó a Genma, la misma postura. El mismo estilo. Bloqueando con sus antebrazos recibió el golpe a propósito solo para confirmar algo. Soun no se inmuto al ser golpeado. Ranma hizo una mueca interna, ella no tenía suficiente poder, su cuerpo no estaba hecho para el combate. De hecho comenzaba a pasarle factura por todo lo anterior. No podría durar un round más.</p><p>Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás, tomando un poco de aire para recuperarse. Pero el hombre no le daría tregua por lo que se abalanzo como un rinoceronte.</p><p>Soun parecía aun más enérgico. Por lo que comenzó con una serie puños rápidos, Ranma trato de frenar la mayor cantidad de ataques que podía.</p><p>“<em>Se defiende como lo haría Genma”.</em> Pensó emocionado el hombre mayor.</p><p>Soun dejo una apertura entre sus ataques, apropósito. Entonces Ranma aprovecho esto.</p><p>
  <em>“Incluso puede ver las aperturas, es como si peleara con Genma”. </em>
</p><p>Ranma estaba llegando al límite. De verdad es difícil pelear sin un cuerpo entrenado.</p><p><em>“Estoy peleando con Genma”</em>. Por un momento logro ver en Ranma, a su viejo amigo Genma. Lo podía ver claramente. Le trajo recuerdos cuando peleaban en los montes para ver quién era el más fuerte. Cuando eran “entrenados” por el maestro. Cuando bebían y planeaban su futuro.</p><p>Una vez más los murmullos de los estudiantes se convirtieron en gritos enérgicos y asombrados.</p><p>— ¿Esto es real? Esa chica desconocida le está haciendo pelea al maestro Tendo. Esto es increíble.</p><p>—Y es increíble que además de hermosa pueda pelear de igual a igual contra el maestro. ¡Dios! Esto es genial. Pensé que solo la señorita Akane es hermosa. A lo que termine su lucha le pediré una cita.</p><p>—Estas soñando viejo, la señorita Akane te ha rechazado, no creo que sea diferente con ella.</p><p>—Creo que me enamore. — dijo otro.</p><p>Akane escuchaba todo, juraba que si volvía a tener un encuentro con Ranma no la soltaría hasta machacar cada unos de sus huesos.</p><p>
  <em>“De verdad tomo en serio a papá, en cambio a mí solo me humillo. ¡Y además de eso mis alumnos ya la respetan! Juro que me las pagaras Ranma”.</em>
</p><p>Ranma no podía pelear mas. Los nudillos estaban magullados y rojos. Sus manos temblaban tras después atacar, sus brazos estaban hechos añicos por culpa del Amaguriken. Y por último se dio cuenta que no era capaz de moverse. Su respiración agitada y el sudor la cubrían. Sin duda alguna aquí perdería. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. El agotamiento llego de golpe.</p><p>Sin embargo alguien estaba en un estado diferente.</p><p>Soun en su ensueño no se percato del estado de la niña por lo que avanzo con una sonrisa.</p><p>Un puño se acercaba rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de Ranma. Ella sabía que no sería capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, ni siquiera fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. Momentos después el mundo se volvió negro.</p><p>Horas más tarde.</p><p>Entre la oscuridad Ranma era capaz de oír algunas voces, no reconocía quienes eran. Todo era confuso. Lentamente abría los ojos, la luz de la habitación quemaba su vista. Por lo que coloco una mano sobre su cara. Gimoteo de manera lamentable, mientras intentaba sentarse pero una mano gentil la detuvo.</p><p>—Descansa querida. — hablo una mujer.</p><p>Lentamente cobraba sentido, escuchaba la voz del señor Tendo y a otra persona que se le hizo familiar.</p><p>—Al parecer Ranma-chan se encuentra bien. Su recuperación es bastante rápida. En este momento solo debe descansar y tratar que no se esfuerce demasiado.</p><p>—Gracias doctor Tofu, ha sido de gran ayuda.</p><p>—Si todo está en orden. Entonces me retiro.</p><p>Durante la tarde mientras que el doctor Tofu atendía a Ranma. Soun se mantuvo pensativo.</p><p>Ranma sin duda era una gran promesa para las artes marciales, poseía un gran talento y espíritu. Y especialmente traía consigo el estilo de lucha de la escuela de estilo libre. Si hubiera nacido hombre hubiera sido comprometido con alguna de sus hijas y heredar el dojo.</p><p>Tenía pensado dejar a su única hija que practicaba el arte; Akane. Kasumi no le interesaba, desde temprana edad mostro interés en la medicina, el doctor Tofu influyo bastante en ella, además de brindarle apoyo en que se convirtiera en doctora. Nabiki tenía sus propios planes a futuro, ni él sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de su hija del medio, pero sin duda las artes marciales no estaban allí. Akane por otro lado desde pequeña le atrajo el arte, hasta el día de hoy no ha mostrado interés en nada más. Ella parecía por lejos ser la candidata a ser la maestra de la escuela. Tosca, algo bruta pero persistente. La entreno desde niña, pero aun así Ranma que supuestamente solo entreno a base de unos rollos aleatorios y por su cuenta supero por lejos a su hija. Ranma era un prodigio, ella por lejos llevaría a la escuela a otro nivel.</p><p>Ranma estaba con los ojos puestos en el cielo de la casa. Había sido derrotada y aunque sabía que en esta realidad su cuerpo no estaba entrenado, aun así se sentía mal perder. Él en este caso ella, de todas formas es Ranma Saotome, hombre o mujer no perdía, quería una revancha lo antes posible con el hombre. Su mente regreso a la batalla anterior, el estilo de lucha del señor Tendo era solido, engañosamente hábil y rápido. La escuela Saotome se basaba en el ataque aéreo pero la escuela Tendo era terrestre, bien plantados en el suelo, rápidos a corta distancia, golpes directos pero mortíferos.</p><p>
  <em>“Tal vez si uso el Hiryu Shoten Ha podría lograr derrotarlo, pero mi cuerpo actual no soportaría la presión de la técnica. Necesito tiempo para adaptarme. Eso en un problema… eso me recuerda… ¡Que no tengo tiempo que perder! Maldición me deje llevar… Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí y volver a mi realidad…”</em>
</p><p>Soun observaba con alivio a la niña pelirroja, se preocupo cuando vio su cuerpo desplomarse contra la pared, se dejo llevar por la emoción del momento al recordar a su viejo amigo. Había visto en Ranma la imagen de Genma. Pero se dejo llevar y noqueo sin compasión a la joven. Al menos ella parecía ser tan dura como su padre y no le paso nada. De pronto vio a la niña sentarse de golpe.</p><p>— ¡Señor Tendo!— Exclamo de golpe la joven pelirroja.</p><p>— ¿Dime que es lo que ocurre? ¿Es porque te golpee demasiado fuerte? Si es así perdón por eso. Me deje llevar, por un momento pensé que luchaba con mi amigo Saotome. —Respondió preocupado.</p><p>—No es eso señor Tendo, no se preocupe. Más bien recordé a lo que vine. Me entretuve demasiado en el dojo que olvide por completo lo que vine hacer. Necesito cuanto antes encontrar al maestro Happosai.</p><p>— ¿El maestro Happosai?— Frunció el ceño ante lo mencionado.</p><p>— ¡Sí! ¿Podría decirme dónde encontrarlo?</p><p>—El maestro… —Soun cerró los ojos por un momento, y luego término la oración, — Hace unos años que murió. — El hombre mayor tenía sentimientos encontrados al recordar al viejo libidinoso. Por un lado sentía alivio, ya que de por sí una plaga era por lejos mejor y tolerable, pero otro lado sus enseñanzas perduraran con los años, era un maestro poderoso y muy sabio. Lamentablemente su  enfermedad se lo llevo al otro mundo.</p><p>— ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo es posible? Ese viejo repugnante es tan duro como un par de zapatos… ¿Cómo?</p><p>—Veo que conociste al maestro, pero afortur- lamentablemente ya no está con nosotros. El maestro murió por la edad. Su cuerpo no soporto los años.</p><p>— ¿Qué? Eso no es posible. — <em>“¿Murió de viejo? No lo puedo creer, ¡todo en  esta realidad es absurdo!</em>…<em>esto no pinta para nada bien… sin el maestro no podre salir de aquí. Otra opción es encontrar a Cologne, pero debe estar en China, eso es seguro, ¿pero acaso tengo dinero? No lo creo. Podría trabajar en alguna embarcación a cambio de que me lleven o utilizar mis encantos femeninos. Eso siempre funciona”.</em></p><p>—Dime Ranma… ¿Qué problema tienes? Quizás pueda hacerte de ayuda.</p><p>—Bueno… es un poco complicado ¿Ustedes sabe acerca de la magia?, ¿O sabe quiénes podrían saber?</p><p>— ¿Magia? Creo haber leído más que algún libro relacionado con la magia, pero más allá de eso lo dudo.</p><p>— ¿Y qué hay del maestro Happosai? ¿Sabe si él tenía conocimiento alguno?</p><p>—Conocí al maestro desde que era joven junto a tu padre pero. Algunas veces menciono al similar, pero más que eso no creo que pueda ser de ayuda.</p><p>—Mmh. OK… última pregunta. ¿Entonces jamás ha sabido de la existencia de fantasmas o demonios que hayan atacado a las personas en la actualidad?</p><p>—He escuchado acerca de exorcismos que practica la iglesia cristiana. Sé que en Kioto hay un santuario que se dedica a limpiar los males de la gente. Pero más allá de eso no, lo siento si no soy de ayuda.</p><p><em>“Esto va de mal en peor”,</em> pensaba la pelirroja. Si nadie sabe de magia, o algo relacionado, las probabilidades de volver a casa serian casi nulas. Y aunque este lugar sea casi idéntico al suyo. Por lejos era de igual forma diferente. En esta realidad él nació mujer, su padre murió cuando ella era una niña. La crio su madre, a diferencia de la otra Nodoka esta si amaba a su hija. Y además ella jamás conoció lo que era el Kenpo, y por ultimo ella tenía al parecer una relación con otro chico. Cuyo rostro no quería recordar en estos momentos.</p><p>Los Tendo aun preocupados por la condición de la niña, decidieron dejar que se quedara por la noche. Ranma rechazo gentilmente la oferta, aunque sea un lugar que conoce y ama como su hogar, la realidad es que nadie la conoce. Además ella por costumbre de sus recuerdos recién añadidos, ella ya tenía un lugar al que volver; junto a su madre. Además para no preocuparla.</p><p>Una hora más tarde rosando casi noche Ranma caminaba hacia lo que sería su “hogar”, recordando por donde paso antes de ir al dojo. Muchas cosas pasaron durante el día, su cuerpo fatigado y exhausto por la pelea contra Soun, su cuerpo actual no estaba hecho para el combate de eso estaba muy segura. Y lo recordaba cada vez que sentía dolor.</p><p>La noticia de saber que su padre está muerto, y el maestro Happosai por igual. Aunque por extraño que parezca le causaba tristeza pensar que no estuvieran con vida. Se sentía idiota, esos dos en su realidad estaban más vivos que nunca, causando estragos y molestias. Sobre todo el pequeño viejo libidinoso ¿Pero porque le afectaba tanto? Ranma se dio cuenta de una lagrima recorría su mejilla y como sus ojos comenzaban a picar, no lo entendía en absoluto.</p><p>Un destello de recuerdos forjo una imagen involuntaria. Un recuerdo de su padre.</p><p>Era un día de campo con el sol radiante en el cielo. Genma sostenía entre sus manos levantando el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, un par de sonrisas se dibujaban en sus caras, reflejando los felices que eran.</p><p>Sin embargo la escena cambia drásticamente al de un día nublado. Un ataúd que lentamente desciende hacia un hoyo, Ranma pregunta a su madre… y ella le responde.</p><p>Sin previo aviso Ranma sale del corto ensueño abriendo los ojos, <em>“¡¿Qué es lo que me sucede?!”</em>  Se preguntaba internamente la pelirroja después de ver aquellos destellos de imágenes involuntarias que aparecían en cabeza. Y lo que es más, la inundaban en sentimientos de nostalgia. La confundía demasiado, no quería estar triste, no quería llorar, su padre estaba vivo en algún lugar y esta situación era demasiado extraño e irreal, quería detener las lagrimas pero no podía de hecho aumentaban con el tiempo.</p><p>Una persona que caminaba por el sector escucho el llanto de una chica, levanto la vista y vio a una chica pelirroja debajo de un poste de luz con las manos cubriéndose los ojos. La reconoció a apenas verla y corrió hacia ella.</p><p>— ¿Ranma que te paso?— Pregunto la figura misteriosa con preocupación cuando se acerco a ella.</p><p>No obstante la chica no respondió, de hecho no presto atención cuando la persona desconocida le hablo.</p><p>— ¡¿Ranma qué te pasa?! Respóndeme por favor. — Tomo a Ranma por los hombros, sintió su cuerpo tembloroso</p><p>Retiro las manos de sus ojos al sentir un par manos sobre ella. Miro quien la tocaba y se sorprendió de quien era.</p><p>—Uh… ¿Ryoga?... — Con solo ver el su rostro calmo su malestar, un alivio la invadió que no se dio el tiempo de entender. Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones se lanzo sobre el chico pelinegro atrapándolo en un abrazo. Ryoga en respuesta  abrazo de la cintura con delicadeza a la temblorosa pelirroja.</p><p>Ranma se apego al pecho del chico, el calor, la fragancia de su perfume y solo por la simple presencia del joven hacia que su cabeza se despeje. Quería estar para siempre de esa manera, debajo de esos brazos musculosos que le proporcionaban esa tranquilidad y protección que ella necesitaba. Sentía que era natural, sentía que siempre fue así.</p><p>Mientras estaba en los brazos del chico otro flash back mental se presento en su cabeza.</p><p>La escena fue la siguiente: Ranma estaba de espaldas sobre su cama, su rostro era comparable con el color de su cabello además estaba desnuda, con el pelo suelto y el nerviosismo la invadía. Frente a ella Ryoga quien no se veía mejor, al igual que ella el nerviosismo estaba en su punto. Pero la vista que tenia compensaba todo le demás.</p><p>Ranma le dijo al chico con la voz temblorosa, — Solo se gentil por favor.</p><p>Ranma otra vez salió de otro extraño ensueño. De inmediato se aparto de Ryoga con brusquedad. Exaltada y sonrojada tras ver la inquietante imagen, se dio cuenta de que la paso. Había saltado a los brazos de un hombre sin dudarlo. Aunque la extrañeza del momento le hizo comprender que era normal lo que sentía.</p><p><em>“¡Qué demonios esta pasándome!”</em> Abrió sus manos temblorosas y las miro con miedo. Primero estaban los extraños sentimientos de nostalgia y tristeza al recordar a su difunto padre, después no poder controlar su llanto y lágrimas sintiéndose miserable, sabiendo que su verdadero padre estaba vivo y que además no merecía que nadie derrame una lagrima por él. El hombre mayor era un bastardo mentiroso que solo piensa en él, después él y por ultimo él. Y tal vez en algún lugar… Ranma.</p><p>Genma junto a su verdadera madre habían pactado un maldito juramento en el que si no llegaba ser un “hombre entre hombres” cometería seppuku, sin embargo al final ni siquiera fue digno de morir con honor ya que a los ojos de Nodoka no era más que un monstruo.</p><p>Su padre además había hecho otro pacto. La unión de las escuelas, otro asunto en el cual él era un mero títere usado al antojo por el hombre mayor. Entrenado desde pequeño para ser el mejor artista marcial, ¿Y para qué? Para que al final se case con una de las chicas Tendo y se vuelva el maestro del dojo todo para que termine manteniendo al perezoso viejo.</p><p>El caos y confusión de sentimientos la dejaban aturdida. Lloraba por el Genma amoroso que apenas recordaba, y a la vez recordaba al Genma de su realidad. Extrañaba él que fue un buen padre y detestaba al que no lo es.</p><p>Ryoga veía a la pelirroja tomarse del pelo desesperada, le dolía verla así. El no lo soporto más y atrapo a Ranma en un cálido abrazo. Otra vez Ranma no protesto y dejo que el joven la abrazara, y otra vez estaba esa sensación que la confundía; la de sentirse protegida.</p><p>—Ranma amor, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. —Le hablo suavemente al oído, con ternura. Sabía que Ranma estaba alterada y por lo mismo trato de ser suave.</p><p>Ranma volvió en sí misma, todas las sensaciones que vivió en solo día la dejaron exhausta. Y por extraño que le parezca en verdad ayudo la compañía del joven Hibiki. No lo comprendía en absoluto, al estar cerca de él, ella se tranquilizaba.</p><p>No sabía cómo responderle al joven, ni menos mirarlo a la cara, porque si lo viera temía volver a ver imágenes similares como lo que vio anteriormente es su cabeza. Solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada y respondió.</p><p>—No es nada Ryoga, solo recordé a papá. —Hablo con voz temblorosa.</p><p>— ¿Entonces qué es lo que te paso en el rostro?, Tu mejilla esta hinchada. Si se de alguien que te hizo daño ten por seguro que las pagara caro.</p><p>—No Ryoga, nadie me ha hecho daño… Bueno… Ahora estoy practicando kenpo. En el dojo Tendo.</p><p>— ¿El dojo Tendo? Ah sí, he escuchado de ese lugar, un amigo de la escuela va ese lugar. Pero espera… ¿acaso era necesario hacerte tanto daño? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que eres una novata?— Ryoga indignado y con ira, toma las manos de Ranma. —Vamos Ranma, llévame a ese lugar, no puede ser que sean tan torpes con un novato.</p><p><em>“Novato, ¿Ranma Saotome… un novato?”. </em>—No Ryoga no es necesario. — Dijo Ranma en un tono autoritario. Esto asombro a Ryoga, pues la Ranma que conocía no era así, podía ser juguetona, un poco brusca o enojona pero jamás la había escuchado entonar su voz así.</p><p>—Pero Ranma-</p><p>— ¡Pero nada! ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos aliento de cerdo!— Le grito al pelinegro furiosa.</p><p>Ryoga atónito al escucharla. Por primera vez la había escuchado decir una grosería, contra él.</p><p>—Solo no me molestes quieres, solo quiero descansar, ha sido un día de mierda... Quiero irme a casa.</p><p>Ranma con sus sentimientos al límite al igual que su cuerpo, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar. No mas guerra, no mas peleas, no mas discusiones, aun no entendía nada, todo era un mar de confusiones. Los recuerdos extraños y absurdos que aparecían en su memoria le dejaban mas y mas cansada. No quería nada de esto. Nada. Quería que todo siguiera igual, esperaba que todo sea un mal sueño y despertara en su cama, que su padre lo despertara y lo lanzara al estanque y luego con su entrenamiento matutino, el exquisito desayuno de Kasumi, y las peleas con Akane. No se había dado cuenta lo importante que era todo para ella, hasta ahora. Lo extrañaba como nunca.</p><p>Ranma no se dio cuenta que el niño Hibiki la seguía, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. No paso mucho para que la pelirroja llegara a cercanías de su hogar, una voz masculina le llamo la atención.</p><p>— ¡Ranma!— Grito Ryoga.</p><p>—Uh…— al dar la vuelta se percato del joven. —Me seguiste… ¿Qué eres? ¿Un pervertido?</p><p>—Solo estoy preocupado por ti. Mañana vendré a ver como estas.</p><p>—Querrás decir en dos semanas… pero descuida mañana no estaré.</p><p>— ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?, es como si trataras de decir que no tengo sentido de dirección.</p><p><em>“Espera, ¿Será que tal vez este Ryoga si sabe a dónde va?”</em> La pelirroja dudo por un momento.</p><p>Ryoga siguió cuestionando. — ¿De todas formas a donde te diriges?</p><p>—Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos Ryoga…— Dijo en un tono cansado.</p><p>—  Ranma por favor, solo estoy preocupado. No te había visto así de mal desde que falleció mi abuela.</p><p>—Dios… pero que pesado eres. Está bien me dirijo a China. Saldré por la mañana.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tendrías que ir a China?... Ok si necesitas mi ayuda sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti.</p><p>— ¿Quién dijo que te necesito? Estoy perfectamente bien ir por mi cuenta.</p><p>Ryoga al escuchar a su novia, algo en él se agrieto. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, y Ranma se dio cuenta de eso. Aunque no sabía por qué el pelinegro lloraba.</p><p>Ryoga se adentro en sus pensamientos. <em>“¿Que no me necesita? ¿Dónde quedo esa frase que me dijo hace un tiempo? Acaso lo olvido. Recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo; lo mucho que me amaba y necesitaba en cada momento de su vida. Que nunca no me apartare de su lado… Ranma… ¿Cómo te volviste tal cruel?”</em></p><p>Y así una vez más la confusión estaba de vuelta en Ranma. Veía a Ryoga lamentarse, aunque no sabía por qué. Eso sí, era tan malditamente familiar. Ver a la misma persona, verla actuar como lo haría el Ryoga que conocía.</p><p>Vio al pelinegro acercarse lentamente hacia ella. Algo en ella hizo que se quedara donde está, no lo entendía, pero su subconsciente le decía que se quedara. Quería darle una patada en la cara al joven, pero otro lado de su cabeza le decía que no.</p><p>Ryoga se paro delante de ella tomando sus delicados hombros, su rostro como en un mar de lágrimas y su voz entre cortada.</p><p>—R-Ranma… No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado… ¿Cómo fue que cambiaste tanto de la noche a la mañana?… Ranma si ya no me quieres o tienes a alguien más solo dímelo. Lo entender y te dejare en paz. Pero que quiero dejarte en claro que desde que éramos niños hasta ahora y el futuro, siempre serás la única mujer en mi vida. Ranma te amo, y no sabes cuánto.</p><p>Ranma aturdida tras la declaración del pelinegro. No se percata de la siguiente acción del joven. Ryoga se acerca rápidamente a los labios de su amor. Atrapándola en un beso pasional, Ranma abre los ojos asustada, pero extrañamente no se resiste, sabiendo que está mal intenta inútilmente apartar al Hibiki de ella, el beso la deja sin fuerzas para luchar. Un ligera de danza de lenguas que interactúan en la boca de ambos. La mente de la pelirroja se nubla quedando en blanco, dejando sé hacer fuerza para inconscientemente acariciar los pectorales del joven pelinegro.</p><p>Ranma abre los ojos otra vez dándose cuenta de la situación, esta vez apartando con fuerza al niño y dándole una abofeteada tan fuerte que su mano queda marcada en donde golpeo.</p><p>Ryoga aun tonto por el beso no se daba cuenta que su mejilla ardía. Y con pensamientos bobos se quedo. <em>“Aun me ama, lo supe apenas me respondió el beso” </em>y mas con la cara soñadora que portaba.</p><p>Ranma temblando ante lo sucedido… Había vuelto a besar a un hombre… y por lo que más detestaba intentaba sentir asco… pero no podía, la dualidad de sensaciones la exasperaban a más no poder, y la cansaba aun más, más de lo que estaba. Por un lado disfruto ese beso como nunca, y eso lo que le molestaba. Y por otro lado era lo más asqueroso del mundo. Pero de todas formas no era tan malo. Quería sentirse enferma pero no lo obtenía.</p><p>—Ni te atrevas a volver acercarte a mi cerdo apestoso. — Entre penas y un sentimiento de culpa Ranma se aleja. Ryoga queda aun embobado tras el beso por lo que no escucha a la pelirroja. Solo respondiendo.</p><p>—Mañana nos vemos. — despidiéndose con una voz tonta y su rostro soñador.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ranma llego a lo que sería su hogar, sentía de manera extraña pensar y a la vez recordar que este lugar; esta casa fue donde siempre vivió. Aunque claro cuyos recuerdos eran de la niña Ranma original. La pelirroja sentía una especie de vacío, tenía la sensación de quitarle el lugar a su otro yo. Pero dada la situación no podía hacer mas.</p><p>Dentro de la casa, Nodoka paso la tarde preocupada por su hija, horas y horas pasaron y no habiendo noticias de ella. Miraba el reloj de la cocina preguntándose donde estará. La tarde daba paso a la oscuridad y la puerta de la entrada seguía intacta.</p><p>No supo a donde fue o con quien. Había llamado a casa de los Hibiki pero su respuesta fue que no sabían de ella. La mujer mayor siendo testigo de los extraños comportamientos de su hija hacia que dude de su estabilidad mental. Preguntándose si fue buena idea dejarla salir. Por lo que más amaba en la vida; siendo su hija, esperaba que no la llamaran del hospital o policía por alguna desgracia. Como cualquier madre se moriría de la pena con saber que su hija este mal. Pero afortunadamente escucho la voz de la pelirroja menor entrar a la casa.</p><p>—Tadaima. — Anuncio Ranma desde la entrada sacándose los zapatos.</p><p>Nodoka corrió hacia la entrada, y ahí fue que sus miedos y dudas se aclararon; no debió dejarla salir de casa. Vio el rostro de su hija, la mejilla hinchada como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe. Ante la vista de su hija le dio pena e rabia verla, pues los ojos de Ranma rojos y los parpados hinchados de tanto llorar. Le dolió el corazón ver el estado de su hija.</p><p>Nodoka se acerco hacia su hija malherida. Atrapándola en un abrazo suave. — ¡Ranma hija! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo daño?!— Pregunto la mujer, su voz temblorosa hacia que Ranma también bajara sus defensas emocionales provocando en ella que las lágrimas fluyeran poco a poco.</p><p>Ranma sin saber cómo responder ya que pocas o casi nulas veces las que su padre se le acerco para saber cómo estaba, de hecho fueron situaciones diferentes. Pero ahora estaba su madre ahí para ella. Su madre que incondicionalmente le entregaría su amor. Su madre que ahora mismo le demuestra lo preocupada que esta. Nuevamente esta esa sensación de ser amada. Y no le molestaba sentirse así, todo lo contrario.</p><p>La pelirroja menor al igual que su madre, la rodeo en un cálido abrazo. —Lo siento madre, no quise preocuparte. En realidad no estoy tan mal como parece y nadie me hizo daño. — Sabía que su madre no estaba al tanto de que su hija supiera artes marciales, por lo que Ranma busco una manera de explicar sus heridas. —Llevaba un tiempo queriendo practicar kenpo y esta tarde fui al dojo Tendo. Me gusto tanto que pase toda la tarde, perdón mamá solo me entretuve demasiado tiempo.</p><p>—Oh ya veo debiste avisar por último, estuve a punto de ir a la estación de policía. Entonces por que estabas llorando. Tus ojos te delatan.</p><p>—Uh… si… —Un sonrojo involuntario apareció en el rostro de la joven al pensar en Ryoga. Y sobre todo en ese último beso. Una gran contradicción de emociones aparecía en su interior nuevamente. Desde el asco por besar a un hombre, a pasar al amor, lo tierno y bonito que fue. Pero lo último sabía que era por las emociones guardadas de su otro yo. Pero aun así luchaba por no pensar en eso.</p><p>Y por buscar una respuesta a su madre. Recordando los sucesos de esa misma tarde, esta vez sí habría un poco de verdad. —De camino a casa me encontré a Ryoga. Hablamos y luego discutimos. Por eso termine llorando, pero al final lo solucionamos. Lo siento madre por preocuparte… lo ves no fue tan grave.</p><p>—Ahora que me lo cuentas así, ya estoy aliviada. Pero me entenderás mejor cuando seas madre alguna vez.</p><p>Al escuchar lo ultimo Ranma casi queda de piedra. Recordaba nuevamente que es una chica. Y que las chicas pueden tener bebes. Por más bonito y onírico que era esta realidad, algunas cosas no lo eran. Debía salir de aquí lo antes posible. <em>“Soy un chico, bueno mentalmente, pero sigo siendo hombre, me dan nauseas con solo pensar que puedo ser mamá”</em></p><p>—Bien, ahora te ayudare a darte un baño y luego hay que curar esas heridas.</p><p>Ahora la pelirroja menor una vez más quedo de piedra. Si bien ambas son mujeres pero el subconsciente de Ranma no. por lo que trato de convencer a su madre de que podría asearse sola.</p><p>—Mamá no es necesario que me ayudes, puedo hacerlo solo, diga sola.</p><p>—Ranma mi cielo apenas puedes moverte, necesitas ayuda. No insistas.</p><p>De hecho la mujer mayor tenía razón, y Ranma lo sabía. El nulo entrenamiento provoco que su cuerpo se fatigara al máximo. Pero de todas formas logro llegar a casa.</p><p>Y lo menos que deseaba era ver a su madre desnuda. “<em>Que alguien me ayude por favor”.</em> Pensaba de manera lamentable.</p><p>—Mamá por favor.</p><p>—Ranma no sigas, si insistes tendré que tomar medidas algo extremas. — Nodoka se agacho sacando una pantufla, y con gesto amenazador dirigido a su hija.</p><p>Otro flash back surgió de los recuerdos escondidos de Ranma.</p><p>Una pequeña pelirroja corría desnuda por la casa. Su madre con una vena en la frente perseguía a su hija con una pantufla en la mano.</p><p>— ¡Ranma detente en este instante! ¡Necesitas darte un baño!… ¡vuelve aquí pequeña demonio!</p><p>Por su mala fortuna la pequeña pelirroja quedo atrapada en una esquina de la casa sin poder escapar. La pequeña Ranma solo trago saliva cuando una pantufla estaba en lo más alto, en dirección a su cabeza.</p><p>Ranma salió del corto ensueño, viendo una escena similar trago saliva.</p><p> </p><p>Horas más tarde.</p><p>Ranma se tendió sobre su cama, ya aseada, las heridas de su rostro curadas, y más de algún moretón que quedo marcado en su cuerpo.</p><p>Dejando descansar su cuerpo y un brazo sobre su rostro. Volvió en los recuerdos de las últimas horas así como la llegada al dojo Tendo, la esposa de Soun; Kimiko en esta realidad estaba viva, era una mujer práctica, honesta y realista. Ahora entendía a las chicas Tendo de su realidad cuando hablaban de su madre, en verdad era una mujer admirable.</p><p>Por otro lado aun no entendía como un maestro como Happosai pudo morir de la manera más simple y pacifica que jamás hubiera imaginado.</p><p>Su padre había muerto en este mundo. Ranma ahora en calma era capaz de procesar mejor las cosas. Logro comprender que las cosas que veía en su cabeza eran parte de la chica Ranma original. Los sentimientos encontrados por el hombre mayor eran por la niña Ranma. Involuntariamente compartidos a su psique, o tal vez ella invadió su psique y poco a poco tomaba el control de sus recuerdos y emociones. Por eso cuando pensaba en Genma le dolía tanto. Su otro yo amaba a su padre.</p><p>Al principio conocer a su madre fue una de las cosas que más anhelo. Luego supo de ella que había un contrato de por medio en el que él debía ser un verdadero hombre, pero como a los ojos de su madre fue rechazado y sacado de cuajo de su vida. Ahora conoció la contraparte de ella. Una mujer sincera, amorosa y protectora, una mujer a la cual sentía un gusto tremendo de llamarla madre y ser mimada por ella. El sentimiento de culpa por querer usurpar el puesto de su otro yo la carcomía. No quería quitarle su lugar, por eso buscaba la manera de salir lo antes posible. Si pasaba el tiempo no podría resistirse a quedarse. Después de la visita del dojo su madre la recibió con los brazos abiertos y con preocupación ¡¿Quién más en la vida la recibiría así al llegar a casa?! ¿Quién mas se preocuparía así de ella? Nadie más que su madre; nadie más que la contraparte de su verdadera madre. Si lo pensaba bien de hecho es su verdadera madre. Otra vez había una confusión. Pero debía sacar sus dudas y tratar de volver a donde pertenece.</p><p>Además una de las cosas más repugnantes que pudo ser capaz de sentir fue al haber tenido intimidad con un hombre. Y no con cualquiera, con Ryoga. Incluso llegando a tener una relación formal, ¡Incluso durante su encuentro en la tarde la beso! A ella, no a él, ¡A Ranma Saotome un hombre! él quien esta es la cúspide de la masculinidad tuvo que ser besado por un chico, y lo peor es que no ha sido solo a uno. ¡Todo por la maldita maldición! ¡Todo porque se transformaba en mujer tenía que tocarle situaciones tan embarazosas!</p><p>Ahora añadiendo el hecho que su conciencia viajo entre dimensiones para acabar ocupando la mente y la vida de su otro yo pero en su versión femenina… ¡Y en la que tiene una relación con su rival! Y de manera simultánea sus recuerdos con los recuerdos de la chica Ranma poco a poco se van sincronizando y mezclando, haciendo que casualmente vea cosas que no sabía, hechos que vivió alguna vez su versión femenina.</p><p> Y habían cosas que no quería saber sin embargo así como una obsesión aparecían en su cabeza una serie de recuerdos en los que se involucraba al joven Hibiki. Y más que nada las sensaciones registradas en cada momento que vivieron, o más bien que vivió su otro yo. Y por más que lo rechace no podría negar que se sentía bien estar con él, las citas, las caricias y las muestras de amor. Había una tipo de emoción y excitación al saber que le entrego con amor su cuerpo y virginidad al hombre que ama. Pero esas emociones y sensaciones no eran de ella y por lo mismo estaba la culpa y el asco al saber que algo la invadió internamente, ahí es donde actuaba la parte del hombre en Ranma. ¡Le asqueaba saber que un hombre la toco! ¡Que le hizo el amor y que ella le respondió entregando su cuerpo!</p><p>Añadiendo más cosas al carrito, extrañamente desde que había despertado como mujer en esta realidad no sentía esa incomodidad que normalmente experimentaba. Su intimidad e identidad como mujer era algo que no le molestaba mucho en su estado actual. Y solo se dio cuenta cuando Ryoga la toco, que también por culpa que de su lado de chica, su psique de chica dejaba en claro que las mariposas en su estomago a causa del pelinegro era bastante normal. Se desesperaba, de alguna manera quería sentirse mal, pero no lo lograba, más bien le causaba ansiedad el pensar que no le afectaba tanto como creía. Era como si de mala gana aceptara lo que experimento fuese normal.</p><p>No obstante nada era normal, pues no era normal que las personas usurparan los cuerpos de los demás. O que haya vidas alternas en realidades lejanas del universo.</p><p>Mientras tanto los pensamientos de Ranma se fueron a otro lugar. Esta vez pensando solo quizás…  </p><p>
  <em>“¿Y si tal vez aun esta aquí?, en alguna parte de mi… como dormida en mi subconsciente. Espero que así sea, logre despertar y pueda sacarme de aquí”.</em>
</p><p>Aunque por otro lado…</p><p>
  <em>“O si no está en mi subconsciente, donde estará. Espero que no esté en mi realidad, y termine sabiendo que su madre la detesta. Eso la destrozaría, mi otro yo parece ser un poco más suave. Espero que  no le afecte tanto”.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>En otro lugar muy lejano así como muy cerca, un padre y su hijo comenzaba con la rutina matutina de entrenamiento.</p><p>Dentro de la casa, en la cocina estaba Akane preparando el desayuno para su padre. Minutos más tarde Kasumi llama los Saotome a que entren a comer, sin embargo el par de luchadores siguen peleando hasta en el comedor, Akane quien servía a su padre no se espero que su prometido saltara sobre ella y pisando su cabeza haciendo que choque de cara contra el desayuno que tanto le costó preparar a su padre, Soun por otro lado estaba agradecido con Ranma.</p><p>El pelinegro ni se inmuto cuando por error golpeo a su prometida, mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando ella cargaba contra él con una sartén en la mano. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de darle una lección a su padre como para notar que una niña irradiaba un aura carmesí. Fue demasiado tarde cuando presto atención.</p><p>La menor Tendo golpeo con toda su fuerza a su prometido haciendo que vuele sobre el estanque de los koi, aterrizando fuertemente de cabeza contra las rocas del estanque.  Provocando que el niño pelinegro quedara inconsciente al instante y su cuerpo flotara sobre el agua como un cadáver en su forma de chica.</p><p>Horas más tarde una pelirroja se despierta, lentamente abriendo los ojos, mirando a los alrededores notando que solo Kasumi estaba con ella. Ranma con dificultad se sienta sobre su cama.</p><p>—Mejor no te levantes, recibiste un golpe muy fuerte. Lo siento Ranma, sabes que Akane pierde los estribos cuando se enoja, en realidad no quería lastimarte— le hablo Kasumi.</p><p>—No importa, no te preocupes estoy bien— Respondió de forma gentil la pelirroja.</p><p>—Gracias, que amable eres Ranma—la mayor Tendo volvió a su labor, pero de pronto le provoco una incertidumbre la indulgencia de Ranma. Entonces la miro con preocupación, Ranma miraba hacia el techo como si pudiera ver algo más que ella no veía.</p><p>—Kasumi… no sé cómo decir esto… pero tengo la impresión que todo se aclaro dentro de mi cabeza… es cómo, si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño…</p><p> </p><p>Y los días pasaban…</p><p>El pasar de los días y meses comenzaban a pesarle a los viejos huesos del patriarca Saotome. Su hijo no parecía tener mejora, desde que había despertado creyendo ser mujer no volvió a ser el mismo, su hijo, a regañadientes y a petición de su esposa, Ranma ahora su hija.</p><p>Nodoka apareció unos meses después desde que Ranma creía ser mujer. Genma intento ocultarle la verdad a toda costa, a menudo escondiendo a la fuerza a la pelirroja cuando ella quería demostrar quién era sin importar lo que le suceda. Los intentos desesperados del hombre junto a su amigo Soun por devolver la masculinidad a Ranma llevaron a la clínica del doctor tofu a la niña numerosas ocasiones, ambos patriarcas creían que un buen golpe en la cabeza solucionaría el problema antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.</p><p>El doctor Tofu tenía sus límites, y cada vez que veía entrar a la niña pelirroja, ya sea con un enorme chichón en la cabeza o ensangrentada le causaba más y más indignación, y más repulsión hacia el padre de Ranma. Estaba cansado en la forma que trataba a su hijo o en este caso hija. El como doctor menciono muchas veces que un golpe no solucionaría nada, pero parecía que los dos hombres no entendían nada. Era como hablarle a una pared.</p><p>Muchas veces estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono y llamar a las autoridades, pero la condición de Ranma era un caso extravagante y único. No solo por el cambio de personalidad si no uno muy notorio era la maldición de jusenkyo.  Presentía que mejor debía tratarse con un familiar cercano, afortunadamente para él llego a sus oídos por causa de Akane quien a menudo era quien llevaba la niña a la clínica, termino sabiendo que lo que provocaba que su paciente favorito terminara así era por qué su madre lo estaba buscando. Y no solo eso sino también por qué había un contrato. Se le helo la sangre al saber sobre lo que se había pactado y lo ruin que podría llegar a ser Genma Saotome. La condición de Ranma era especial, si lograba hacer comprender a Nodoka sobre su maldición y el tipo de vida que tiene actualmente su hijo podría hacer que el sufrimiento de la pelirroja cesara. Es lo que esperaba de todo corazón.</p><p>No mucho después Nodoka se encontraba en la clínica escuchando con atención cada palabra, aun así por muy ridículo que sonara prestaba atención. Mientras revisaba los antecedentes médicos de Ranma Saotome, quien sería su hijo, con incredulidad miraba una foto en la que aparecía Ranko Tendo junto al de su hijo, según las palabras del doctor ambos eran la misma persona.</p><p>Ese día Ranma esperaba paciente detrás de las puertas de la oficina, escuchando la conversación. Esperando su momento, con una tetera en una mano y un balde de agua fría en otra.</p><p>Nodoka quedo estupefacta al ser testigo del cambio de género de su hijo. Nuevamente con la ayuda del doctor comprendió que su hijo quedo así a causa de un trauma ensébalo craneal y añadiendo que poseía una legendaria maldición china. Pudo entender que el contrato en sus manos quedaría anulado. Ella por el momento y quien sabe cuánto tiempo su hijo seria una señorita. No podría hacerle cometer seppuku a una mujer  para restaurar su honor de hombre, su hijo ya no estaba, no por el momento. ¿Y de verdad podría hacerle cometer seppuku a su propio hijo o hija?</p><p>Nodoka miraba a los ojos de la niña pelirroja, en ellos era capaz de apreciar la cantidad de esperanza y amor que solo un hijo en este caso hija, podría brindar, su rostro sereno y delicado, y ese pequeño moño rosa que colgaba en su coleta. Nuevamente con asombro observo a los ojos de su  hija, vio como una lagrima recorría su mejilla y una sonrisa adornaba su cara. No hacían falta palabras para entenderla, ella sabía que su hija estaba feliz de verla, no le dio más vueltas al asunto para saber que esta pequeña niña era su hija, incluso ya era capaz de sentir un vínculo enraizado hacia ella.</p><p>Ranma estaba feliz de saber que su madre supiera quién es ella. Estaba feliz con solo tenerla frente. De igual manera observo a su madre a los ojos, y como algo mágico era capaz de sentir lo que la mujer mayor sentía.</p><p>Nodoka arrojo al suelo el sucio contrato que sostuvo por años y corrió hacia su hija en un abrazo para no soltarla más…</p><p> </p><p>Un año después…</p><p>Ranma se había mudado con su madre, el compromiso quedo temporalmente anulado, no se sabía en qué momento Ranma volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Nodoka no estaba del todo desconforme con la condición de su hijo, de hecho todo lo contrario, desde el principio quería tener una hija, pero jamás se lo menciono a Genma ya que él estaba entusiasmado de que su descendencia sea masculina para llevar a cargo el legado Saotome. Nodoka sentía una felicidad culpable, si bien ella dio a luz a un hijo, sin embargo en realidad no quería que esa adorable jovencita se fuera para nunca más volver.</p><p>Genma ya no estaba en casa, hace tiempo Nodoka puso una orden de alejamiento contra su él, ya que en alguna ocasiones rapto a Ranma para seguir con el “tratamiento”, cosa que llevo a Ranma nuevamente a la clínica. Nodoka por su puesto no tolero mas el pobre y mal juicio de su marido por lo que tuvo que mantener una postura firme y darse a respetar. Su hijo en este caso su hija no dejaría que la vuelvan a lastimar.</p><p>Nunca más.</p><hr/><p>Y bueno ahí está la segunda parte. Saludos y hasta la próxima.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>